The Story of James and Lily: Sixth Year
by secretPotter
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated that James Potter. But here comes their Sixth year. Suddenly, Lily sees a change in James. He is still that toerag she will never go out with, but he is somehow different this year. Could it mean something?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: J.K Rowling is the true owner of Harry Potter! All characters belong to her!

Chapter One

It was a very still late July night. The air was filled with the cricket's sound, rhythmic and continuous, as it filled the summery air along with the occasional ruffles of nocturnal birds. Fidelis street was enjoying another summer's night and was empty except for large magnificent houses in which the residents were enjoying their slumber in peace. The lawns were freshly mowed and the air was filled with the sweet smell of grass. But suddenly, something roared, causing one resident in house number seven eighty-two to wake. This resident had terribly untidy jet-black hair and hazel eyes that were now open. He strained his ear in the silence and heard a distant humming noise, coming closer slowly. He turned his head sleepily to look at the open window, expectantly, as if someone was going to appear. The teenage boy sat up in his bed, smiling, and keeping his eyes on the window as he stood out of bed, and reached over for his glasses that he placed on the night table beside a picture of four teenage boys, moving and smiling. Clad in only his pyjama bottoms (seeing as it was too hot to wear the top) he walked over, tripping over his messy collection of possessions on the floor that were scattered on the way, towards the window. He stuck his head out into the summer night and looked up at the star splattered sky.

And there it was: the sight he was waiting for. There was a flying motorbike with a small sidecar visibly attached to it coming out of the sky, lowering closer and closer to Fidelis street. The loud roar increased and this worried the teenage boy as he frowned.

"Sirius, you are going to kill us..." the teenage boy whispered to himself, and then the pulled his head back inside and rushed over the mess on the floor and grabbed a wand. He then rushed out his bedroom door and into a dark long hallway. Hurrying along the hallway, noticing that the motorbike's roar was getting louder very quickly, he walked fast paced into the bedroom at the end of the hallway, opened it slightly and whispered, pointing his wand at the two people sleeping in a queen sized bed, "___Muffliato."_

The boy closed the door without a care about how loud he did and rushed back down the hallway and towards the landing of the stairs. The boy rushed down the stairs, skipping the last four and landing in the entrance hallway with a loud thud on the hard wood floor. Looking through the front door window, which showed visibly light coming from a headlight, and using his hearing as a source, the motorbike had now landed in his front yard. The boy walked fast and opened the door and saw the driver of the motorbike still had his helmet on, but knew there was a smile lurking behind it. He walked towards the bike as the driver got off. The driver took of the helmet and a handsome face with grey eyes and short length wavy hair that seemed to fit his face quite elegantly appeared. The face smiled as he saw the teenage boy walking.

"Hey, James!"

The two boys hugged each other. "Hey, Sirius. Alright?"

They let go of each other and Sirius shrugged, looking down at the grass.

"Deciding to crash my house, then? Not to mention it is the dead of night and the whole street is asleep. You might want to be more considerate." James said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Sirius looked up and James could finally see the handsome face in the moon light. "I know, I am really sorry about that –"

"Sorry it not going to stop the Improper Use of Magic Office from sending me a letter." James butted in.

Sirius's eyes widened, but didn't look shocked. "You used magic? When?"

James shrugged carelessly. "The Muffliato spell on my parents, just now because of you loud motorbike. Don't worry about it. I was dying to use magic anyway; it has been a boring summer so far." He added in a regretful manner.

Sirius's face turned into a twisted smile. "Can't agree with you there. My summer has been quiet eventful, actually."Then he let out a huge big yawn.

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow." James said as he headed towards the sidecar of the motorbike where there was a big black trunk and a broomstick. James grabbed the trunk as Sirius walked over and grabbed the broomstick.

Sirius's trunk was extraordinarily heavy. James grunted as he carried it towards the front door. But then he heard a whisper of "_Wingardium leviosa_." James looked behind and saw Sirius levitating the trunk with his wand, smiling.

"Guess I will also be getting a letter from the Ministry soon." he laughed in his bark like manner. The two friends went into the dark house and up to James's messy room.

James went out of his room and into the hall closet and found a blue sleeping bag there. He knew that if Sirius was planning on staying long term (which is highly suspected) he will move into the spare bedroom, but the house-elf might find it a shock to see a boy sleeping in there when she goes to clean it early morning. It is safer for Sirius to stay with James right now, especially if his mom and dad don't know he is here and they might not agree with the idea.

James kicked some of his robes and possessions out of the way beside his bed and laid out the sleeping bag there. Sirius shrugged out of his clothes and climbed into the sleeping bag just in his boxers. Clearly he was exhausted from the long trip he had taken all the way from London. "G'night" he mumbled. Then he looked right at James, who was setting his glasses on the night table "And thanks."

James gave him a warm smile and then fell asleep, but it felt like he head had just hit the pillow when his eyes opened and saw the late morning sun rays coming through the window. He looked at his watch and saw it was 11:30 and sat up in his bed, looking around his room. Even though he had only been here for 3 weeks now, his possessions had now spread out all over his room and it seemed impossible to clean up. There was a large pile of clothes needing desperately to be washed in the corner, along with various books from school, magazines, wrappers of various candies and chocolates spread out all over the floor. This was, of course, not unusual for James.

He looked down beside his bed and saw a mass of dark curly hair. James placed his glasses on and jumped out of bed. He pulled a t-shirt on from the floor and went towards Sirius and kneeled down beside him. He placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey, Padfoot, wake up."

As expected, Sirius did not stir. James rolled his eyes as Sirius sounded out a huge snore. He was completely oblivious to the world. James stood up and announced to the room at large, "Well, I guess I will be heading down to the kitchen and have myself a big breakfast of greasy bacon and sausages." James glanced down to see Sirius sitting right up with a look of hunger in his eye.

James gave a laugh. Sirius looked rather pitiful. "You know, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday."

James rolled his eyes. "Of course, my humble Padfoot. But first we must go downstairs and let my parents know you are here. I am sure they won't mind you coming over." He added with uncertainty.

Sirius looked a bit ashamed. "I am sorry for just crashing in like that. But I couldn't think of any other place to go...Remus and Wormtail are both out of the country..."

"You are always welcomed here." said a warm voice as a tall lean woman with a similar face shape as James, a long nose and sparkling blue eyes walked in. She had blond hair that was greying visibly at the roots. Though she was considerably old, she was as energetic as one could be.

Sirius got up at once and then realized he was only wearing his boxers. Mrs Potter chuckled as Sirius grabbed a pair of jeans that belonged to James hastily from the floor placed them on frantically.

"When did you arrive? I am sure you cannot Apparate yet, and I didn't see trace of you on the Floo –"

Just then, a deep voice from downstairs called up. "Elizabeth! There is a huge motorbike outside in our backyard!"

Sirius's face reddened. James heard loud heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and saw his father, who had similar jet-black hair (though it was now grey) and hazel eyes as James enter. He glanced at Sirius and understood immediately. "Ah, Mr Sirius Black decided to join us." His friendly face turned into a warm smile.

"Sirius arrived last night on his motorbike." James said. "And will be staying here for the rest of the summer. That is, if it is okay with you guys." James added, looking slightly worried at his parents.

Mr and Mrs Potter looked at each other and smiled. "Of course, you are welcome here, like I had said. But you can't stay in this trash hole." She added disapprovingly, looking around the mess of James's room.

"Hey! It's not my fault Inky doesn't clean up my room!" James added defensively. It was true. The Potters' house-elf, Inky, had something against cleaning James's room.

"Inky doesn't like being in your room for some reason. I have to sort out that house-elf! But anyway," Mrs Potter added, looking at Sirius. "I will get Inky to clean up the spare room today and then you can place your things there. Now come on, breakfast is getting cold." She added, with a quick smile and went out the room with her husband.

"Wow, I owe you and your parents." Sirius said, sighing in relief.

James patted him on the back. "Don't mention it, Padfoot."

Just then, two owls flew through the window and hooted as they landed on James's bed. James walked towards the two owls, both small and tawny, and saw they had a letter for himself and Sirius. James grabbed the letter that was for him and motioned Sirius for the other owl. Both boys opened the letters and read in silence. James read,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed a Charm that is not registered with the Ministry of Magic while in the location filled with Muggles at 3:42 in the morning. As you know, under-age wizards are not to do magic outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as you will be violating the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. We advise that you do not repeat this action as it could lead to your suspension from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and potentially expulsion. We also advise you to use charms that are Ministry of Magic approved. Failing to do this will ead to a expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

James smiled. The charm he had used was not Ministry approved, he had known that. He realized he had just taken a huge chance by using that charm and is luckty they didn't expel him! James looked up to see Sirius still reading his letter, his eyes wide. After a moment, Sirius looked up to see James's face and smiled himself. "I can't believe it! I am not suspended! They said they would suspend me after I got that letter last year for using a Permanent Sticking Charm!"

"But you are part of the Black family, aren't you? Your family has a huge impact on the Ministry –"

Sirius gave a dark laugh. "Ha! Huge impact, my ass. They just give them lots of gold."

"Still," James said, folding the letter back into the envolope. "It is the reason you are not suspended."

Sirius threw the letter aside, looking rather annoyed. "Well, if that's the case I would rather be suspended." he said darkly.

James knew Sirius hated the fact that he was part of one of those families that felt people who were not pure-blood in heritage were inferior to them and considered them not worthy to be part of the wizarding world. Sirius obviously had different views on this matter. It also did not help that his whole family were Sorted into the Slytherin house while he alone was went to Gryffindor, the rival of Slytherin. Talking about his family always made Sirius recklessly mad, more than he usually is. "Come on Padfoot. Let's have some breakfast then we can go down to the nearby pub in town and chat up this hot waitress there. She is simply mind blowing!"

This cheered Sirius right up. The two boys went downstairs, James tripping the house-elf, Inky and then laughing on their way to the kitchen. They joined Mr And Mrs Potter, who were now done and discussing the news as Mr Potter read the _Daily Prophet_, were sitting on the breakfast table.

"Oh, dear." Mr Potter said as they sat down. "Another disappearance. But says here that they are optimistic though, and say they are closer to knowing who is the mastermind behind these recent disappearances."

Mrs. Potter looked grave. "Well, that's good, at least."

James, not caring in the world about these recent disappearances, said, "Sirius and I will be going down to town for a while after breakfast."

"Alright," Mrs. Potter said slowly and with a suspecting look. "But behave yourselves, and be back by dinner, at the very most. Goodness knows what you do there, in a _Muggle_ village!" She stood up in wonder. James coughed and looked at his father, who was smirking behind the _Prophet_. James knew his father knows exactly what he is up to when he goes to the village. Mr Potter had incidently caught James one day talking to a casheir at the supermarket. Of course, Mr Potter didn't tell Mrs Potter, who would ask James a hundread questions on who the girl is and if she passes her test.

After breakfast and forcefully stirring Sirius away from the pantry in the kitchen, James and Sirius stepped out of the house and into the hot sunny day. They were going to town on Sirius's motorbike, which can also be driven on road, not just fly. Sirius climbed onto the motorbike and James right after him.

Sirius had a very good understanding of the Muggle road rules, while James made fun of them. "A "_Stop_" sign?!?" he eclaimed in confusion as Sirius paused at one. "Why in the world would you need that? And what is with all of these yellow things that hang from ropes?" "Those I think are called signals or something like that. All I know is that red means stop, yellow means slow down and green means go." Sirius answered.

James laughed. "These Muggles must be pretty dumb then, needing to be reminded when to go and when to stop."

They also attracted alot of attention as their motorbike was not normal size as a Muggle bike. Many looked out their car windows and asked about it. Sirius would smile and say it was made specially for him. James gave the directions of the small pub in which they were going. It was not hard to find, seeing as this village was very small, with everything essential located on the main street. There weren't many people around either, making it also very quiet. It was a small village, but welcoming.

Sirius parked his motorbike beside the entrance of the pub. James got out and stretched his arms. "Hate that stupid sidecar."

They entered and found the pub as empty as ever, but there was a pretty young woman standing behind the bar, smiling knowingly as she saw James enter. James looked over at her and gave her a wink. They found a booth in the back of the pub and sat down. The waitress followed them.

"Hello, James." she said in her sexiest voice.

"Melinda, long time, no see." James answered in a husky deep voice, moving his hand through his hair. "We haven't talked since yesterday. Tell me, how was your night?"

Melinda blushed. "I went to a strip club." Her hand slightly brushed her big breasts.

James gulped as he noticed this. "Really?" he had no idea what a strip club was, but it didn't sound like a place where his parents would allow him to go, but he still wondered what they do there. "Maybe I can come along next time." he added, winking.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "I'll have a glass of beer."

"Yeah, me too." James said, now looking at Melinda's breasts.

Melina leaned over so James could clearly see her cleavage. "Alright, then."

James let out a huge breath as the waitress left. "Isn't she the hottest?!?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She is clearly a hooker, Prongs."

James shrugged. "So what? I could use one of them."

Sirius rolled his eyes again, slightly annoyed. "I still don't get it. Why are you so after Lily, when you can have any girl in all of Hogwarts! Why not look at the Ravenclaws? There are some really good ones in there!" He exclaimed.

James looked away. "You won't understand. "

"It's just so you!" Sirius exclaimed. "To go after what you know you can't get!"

James narrowed his eyebrows. "Is that what you think?"

Sirius sighed. "This is the type of conversation you should have with Remus, not me."

James looked away. It was true; these deep conversations were always held with their good friend, Remus who had a big insight on James, Sirius and Peter, another good friend. But still, what Sirius just said bugged James. Yes, he agrees that he always wants what he can't have. This is how his obsession with Lily Evans started. First it was just that she was incredibly good looking in their first year at Hogwarts, but when every other girl had confessed her crush on James, Lily did not budge, nor had a crush on him and this intrigued James.

"Enough about that," Sirius said. "Heard from Remus lately?"

James shook his head. "Aren't they off in Scotland? Visiting his family?"

Sirius nodded. "Wormtail wrote to me. Mrs Lupin 's mother didn't like the fact that her grandson was a werewolf."

James was astonished. "What?!?"

Sirius nodded gravely. "His grandmother kicked him out of the house, asked Mrs. Lupin not to come again with her son."

James's face filled with anger. "Are you serious?"

Sirius gave his bark like laugh. "Of course I am 'Sirius'"

James laughed. The Marauders will never get over the 'sirius' jokes, no matter how old they get. But there was a hint of anger still on James's face. But then again, he told himself, what else was to be expected? Remus was a werewolf and werewolves are considered inferior to humans. Of course no one wants a werewolf in the family. This discrimination made James mad everythime something like this came along. His parents had taught him to consider all human beings as equals, werewolf or no werewolf. Plus, Remus was the gentlest and possibly the best werewolf there is! Well, when he is not a wolf. He was actually the least werewolf-like person that James ever knew.

Melinda came back, carrying a tray with two tankards filled with beer. She smiled flirtatiously at James. "Here you are, James." She bent low again when she sat the tankard for James in front of him. "Call me if you need anything else." She gave him a wink and left.

James stared after her longingly.

Sirius snapped his fingers in front of James's face. "Doesn't she realize that we are not eighteen years old?"

James jerked his head. "No, she thinks we are eighteen. Though, now that i think about it, I could've done the same thing you did with lovely Rosmerta." He added, smirking, thinking back to their Hogsmead trip in their fourth year.

Sirius laughed. "She was wild!"

James made a face. "I really didn't need to know that, Padfoot. What you did with her in the back store room you can take to the grave. She is at least in her thirties!"

"Yeah, well" Sirius said, still smiling about the memory. "We now have an endless supply of firewhiskey from the Three Broomsticks."

James nodded, admiringly. "True, true. Plus, Rosmerta is also very curvy."

Sirius nodded. "Indeed she is."

"Anyway, so what happened? With you, I mean." James asked, in a serious tone. "Did they kick you out?"

Sirius's face darkened. He knew exactly what James was talking about. "I left." He said in a straight forward manner. "My filthy maniac of a brother, Regulus, was talking about joining that new Dark wizard...I actually forgot his name, the one they all call 'You-Know-Who' or something along those lines –"

"Lord Voldemort." James said. "My parents talk about him."

"Yeah, that one." Sirius said. "Anyway, I said some things to make him mad, and then my majestic mother got in it and then I couldn't take it anymore. I packed my stuff and left."

"They didn't stop you?" James asked, knowing the answer already.

Sirius shook his head darkly. "They don't give a shit about me, nor do I for them." He took a long swing of the beer,

James sighed. "You are better off without them. You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. And hey," James added smiling warmly. "Now I won't be alone in this Muggle hell-hole!"

Sirius smiled. "Say, think we can risk a bit of magic?" he asked, his eyes looking mischievous.

James took a huge gulp of his beer. "Ha, you can, I can't."

Sirius's face changed and looked down. "No fun then. What are we going to do all summer?"

James shrugged. "We are going to our cottage by the lake in a few weeks. But I guess, until then...I have Melinda." He added, smiling at the bar, where Melinda stood eyeing him hopefully.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Prongs. She looks as if she is a hooker and at least ten years older than you! Wait," he said suddenly, smiling himself. "That might be a good thing."

"Hey!" James said defensively. "Rosmerta was about twenty years older than you!"

"Fine, fine." Sirius said. "You win. Thinking about Rosmerta has made me feel empty. I think I will pay her a visit when we get back to Hogwarts..."

James smiled. Sirius was a wild person who could get away with anything, including having sex with a woman about twenty years older than him so the Marauders can get firewhiskey. But it didn't matter; he had his friend back whom he had been sorely missing since they parted for the summer holidays. James never understood why his parents choose to live so closely to Muggles. His whole life has been filled with no one but Inky for company until he came to Hogwarts, where he found friends. He always had fun when his parents took him to their wizard friends' homes with children. But Hogwarts was where he met actual friends. Now though, coming back for the summers was not all fun as his parents were often away for Auror business and there was no one else to talk to but Inky. He had taken to getting to know these Muggles that lived by him (some of them were girls around his own age) but there was always this loneliness he felt. Now that Sirius was with him, he felt much better. His loneliness had disappeared into thin air.

***

The streets of Fluttery's End were filled with water, though it was a better sight than Spinner's End, which was said to be drowning in all of the excess water. Yet, the rain still poured down on the houses endlessly for the third day in a row. Children were taking advantage of the rain and jumping into the water and laughing as their parents warn them not to, but they were being rebellious and having fun. Other children wished that they could and jump without a care into the water, like one girl, sitting alone in her room, looking out at the dreary view from her window. Her fiery red hair was tied back into a pony tail and her emerald green eyes were filled with sadness. She sat in her chair, trying to finish the Transfiguration essay, but was distracted by the cries of children having fun.

It was the worst summer in the life of Lily Evans. She has never been so bored, alone and friendless as she felt that summer. Her friend, Felicity Jones, was having fun with her awarded full Quidditch internship with the Holyhead Harpies and her other friend Riana Prewett was visiting her cousins. Lily has never felt so detached from the wizarding world. Though, there was this one connection, but it was broken forever...

Lily thought about her friend, Felicity Jones. She was a huge Quidditch star in the making. She was chosen to be on the team in her second year, the youngest player selected in nearly fifty years. Her position as one of the Chasers for the Gryffindor team has made her highly popular, as popular as her fellow Chaser mate...but that person didn't matter. Felicity was a loud, wild girl, but also a loyal friend. Lily doesn't remember how she'd come to befriend such a wild person, but you couldn't ask for a tighter friendship than the one between Lily and Felicity. Lily supported her friend by going to Quidditch games, but that also meant watching another certain toerag of a player play, James Potter. Felicity and Potter were good friends as they both played Chaser, which made Lily mad, but she has grown to accept that fact.

Her other friend, Riana Prewett was more homely and less outgoing than Felicity. She was a quiet girl with a huge ambition to become a Healer. But, her obstacle is that her family wants her to join the family business of selling magical herbs and plants, but Riana found this to be a brutal and boring way to spend her life (as she assists the greenhouse with her family during the summer holidays). It also didn't make her life easier to have a prat of a twin sister, Alice Prewett. Alice and Riana were the two most opposite girls in the world. Riana was a quiet, conserved girl, while Alice was known as the school slut, to be straight forward. But Lily's friendship with Riana was very tight. They had known each other since the first day at Hogwarts, when they were both lost, trying to figure out where the Potions dungeon was located. But together, Lily, Felicity and Riana were a close group of girls with a great friendship.

But, there was another friend, whom Lily had known longer than both Felicity and Riana. This friend had marked to start of her new life as a witch with her. He was her guidance before they had both left for Hogwarts. He was also the reason her sister hated her. They had become so close, with a bond that seemed unbreakable, even when Felicity and Riana wondered why Lily spend so much time with him. But last year this friendship had changed forever. Turns out it was very breakable. He had chosen his way of life, and Lily will not tread on that path, ever.

Thinking of what had happened last year made Lily feel even more alone. If she was still friends with that certain person, she would not feel this alone and neglected. But life was the way it is, she must accept it and move on.

The doorbell rang, making Lily jump out of her seat and thoughts. She placed her quill down and stood up. She went out into the dark hallway (Lily was the only one home at the time and didn't think of turning on the lights) and down the narrow stairs. As she moved through the dark house, she turned on the light, getting slightly scared of all the dim darkness creeping in the house. She landed in the front hallway, turned on the light, and headed towards the door. Lily opened it and was suddenly surprised.

There stood a boy with greasy dark hair (which was really wet and looked even more greasy because of the rain) and a long hooked nose. His dark eyes were looking down, as he was hanging his head down. The vibe coming from this boy was very negative and rejected. Though Lily was used to this manner. The boy was holding a small bouquet of flowers that looked as if he pulled them from someone's garden on his way here. They were soaked and hanging down due to the excess water from the rain.

Lily felt anger bust through her veins. How dare he face her again! After all that happened last year. She knew why he came right now; no one was home. Mr. and Mrs. Evans didn't particularly liked it when Lily used to spend all her time with this dejected looking boy. They were concerned for her well being. No parent in their right mind would allow their child to be around this boy. They were happy to hear of the fall out that took place between Lily and this pitiful looking boy. She gave him a piercing look when the boy finally looked up. He gulped nervously. He was frightened.

"Hello." he croaked out.

Lily looked away. She stepped aside to let him in. He stepped in timidly and whipped his muddy shoes on the welcome mat. Lily closed the door and went up the stairs, not bothering to see if the boy was following her. But she could clearly hear the thumps of footsteps behind her. She went into her room and waited by the door for the boy to come in. She closed the door after as he entered and stood timidly in the center of her small room.

"Sit down." Lily said, forcing the words to come out of her now dry mouth. She felt slightly ashamed that she had not bother to clean up her room. Lily was usually alright when it came to looking after herself, but being stuck in this room for a whole month now, she forgot to clean up. The room was moderate size with a small twin size bed on one side and the dresser on the other. There was a small bookshelf filled with books in the corner. There was also small desk that was placed by the window.

The boy sat on the edge of Lily's unmade bed and handed the flowers with an extended hand, not looking at Lily. She sighed and took them, placing them in an empty vase on her desk. She then sat in her chair, not looking at the boy.

There was a moment of silence. Then Lily said, "Why did you come?"

"I-I-I wanted to see you." The boy said in a crackling voice.

At this, Lily's anger subsided, but a strong emotion still remained inside her. "Why?" she demanded. "I'm nothing more than a Mudblood to you!"

"No, that's not true –"

"Oh, shut up, Severus!" Lily cried. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up. She saw that Severus was looking much shaken. "Don't even start on that again!"

Severus looked pitiful. "I never meant –"

"Yes, you did!" Lily exclaimed. "I heard you talking to Avery that day, before we left for summer! 'Don't worry about her; she's nothing more than a Mudblood to me.'"

Severus looked down. "I am terribly sorry for that. You know I could never think of you like that."

Lily stood up from her chair. "Why does this always happen?" she exclaimed loudly. "Why are you being such a coward in front of your so called friends?"

"I know I am a coward." Severus said, quietly. "Bravery is up to you Gryffindors, isn't it?"

Lily smiled slightly, but that quickly became a frown. "You call the others Mudbloods and what not! Why am I different than them?"

"You are different because-because-because you just are!" Severus answered pleadingly.

Lily shook her head. "No, Severus. I am not. My heritage is just like theirs. I never thought you would separate people in such a low and disgusting way." she gave Severus a really dirty look and looked away. There was a moment of silence which Lily felt went on forever as her last words hung in the intense air.

"What happened?" she finally said, asking softly. Tears were now falling down her cheeks. She whipped them away. "Why did you change?" she asked, her voice sad, as if she had lost something forever.

"I-I-I don't know, Lily" Severus said, dejectedly. "I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that, you mean a lot to me."

Lily sat down beside Severus on the bed, sitting very closely. "What do you mean?"

"I-I-I really like you. You know that." Severus said, nervously. "I know what happened last year has really affected our friendship. And i agree it is all my fault. But I need you. I feel lost without you. I feel as if my heart has been snatched out of my body. When you get mad at me," He looked straight into her teary emerald eyes. "I feel as if I will never be whole again. Why do I feel so strongly for you?" he added helplessly.

Lily smiled. "You have feelings for me, Sev. Deep feelings." She said, quietly. "But these feelings are not enough for you to stand up to your friends, which I understand is hard, Sev, but you've got to do it!"

Encouraging Severus was all Lily thought of doing. True, last year it seemed as if their friendship will never ever be the same again. He had chosen his dark path and Lily did not support it. But now, Lily was all alone, friendless. She needed someone. Someone who liked her. Sure, Lily's parents were alright for company, but the way her own sister, Petunia, treated her was absolutely disgusting. Petunia hated her, degraded her whenever she could for being a witch. Petunia was the main reason Lily stayed in her room for the most part of the summer so far.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "I can't, Lils. I just can't. They are so into being pure-blood. It was how they were brought up."

"But," Lily said, tugging his arm. "_You_ and I were friends before you even met these people. You were brought up –"

"The same way," cut in Severus.

Lily sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter what our abilities, heritage or anything else for that matter are, it is our choice that really decides who we are. It doesn't matter how you were brought up. You are your own person now! Make your own choice!" she snapped.

Severus placed his greasy head into his hands. "Y-You don't understand!" he cried.

"Peer pressure is always going to do you in! But we have to stand up, Sev! If we don't..."Lily's voice trailed. A sudden horrifying thought cam into her head, a thouht that has always been there, but now she was confronting it. "You are going to become like one of them." Lily said, staring off in the distance.

There was another moment of silence.

"You are not like them, Sev. You have moral values and beliefs that are better then what your friends have! You are no Death Eater." Lily started again.

She felt a rush of déjà vu. They have had numerous conversations like this one. Always talking about Severus's friends and their wrong doings. His friends are up in their heads with the Dark Arts. Lily, deep in her heart, knew that Severus was too, but he was a better person than that to let it all get into his head.

Severus looked up; his face was really close to Lily's. "I don't know. I might be just like them."

"No," Lily said, looking straight into Severus's dark eyes. "I know you. You are not like them at all." She knew that being this close to each other was driving Severus. She has always known, since they started at Hogwarts, that he had really deep feelings for him. Lily did have feelings for him, too, but she wasn't sure if they were deep enough.

Severus leaned his face in closer. Lily did not back away but leaned into, and before she knew it, her lips were pressed against Severus's dry ones. He opened his mouth and his tongue caressed Lily's closed lips, not trying to gain entry at all. But Lily opened her mouth and let him enter.

They were like that for a sometime. Lily didn't remember how, but her hands had somehow placed themselves around Severus's face and his hand was placed timidly on her waist. Yes, it was Lily's first kiss. Not how she imagined it, nor with whom she imagined it with. But she couldn't ask for a better first then with her best friend, who is now more than a friend.

From then on, Lily's summer turned a whole lot better.

***

Lily looked at the beautiful scene laid out in front of her from the deck. The sun was setting behind the moving blanket of water, casting weak rays before it disappears completely. It was casting a glow of pink and golden into the lightening sky. The air smelt of water and salt, but of summer and warmth. Lily's hair blew continuously in the breeze. Yes, she just had another fight with Petunia, even here at their cottage. To escape from crying, Lily rushed out to the deck. She loved moments like these where it didn't matter what Petunia thought of her. She pushed all that was said out of her mind. After all, the Evans family were on vacation for the next week.

Their cottage was too grand to be affordable by them, but it was inherited by Mrs Evans's great aunt who had died before Lily was born. It had become their summer vacation as they couldn't afford going to on big trips out of the country. But it didn't matter to Lily. She was happy here, but it did get hard when Petunia would degrade her. Lily is used to it by now, but once in a while, it gets to her, pains her heart.

The cottage village they were staying in was very pretty. It was basically a row of houses, placed by the beach, all similarly structured with the same decks that looked out to the beach. The location has a vibe of comfortable isolation and warmth. Most of the visitors here were old rich families. Lily had gotten to know some of them in the past fifteen summers she has been here. But there was also this wizarding family that Lily hoped dearly was not here at the moment. It would ruin her vacation completely.

But despite it all, Lily loved coming here. It made her feel complete somehow. The only thing missing from this was Sev, who had not liked the thought of Lily going away for a whole week when she first told him. Lily could understand hating being separated, but the look on Sev's face had kind of scared her. It was a look of deep obsession that had come over him. Thinking about this, Lily heard her last name suddenly being called.

"Oi! Evans!"

Her dreaded prediction came true. That wizarding family was indeed here. Lily turned away from the beautiful sunset and saw two teenagers with dark hair coming towards her. "Oh, no," She turned away and rushed into the patio door before the voices could catch up to her. She also heard laughter. Of course they were laughing; it was always a joyous atmosphere whenever the Potters and the Evans mixed, well, for the most part. When this happens during their stay at the cottage, Lily decides to go for a long walk and Petunia hides in her room as she hates the idea of more wizards and witches.

"Lily!" called a woman's voice. Lily recognized it as her mother's as she was just about to open the patio door. Lily contemplated what to do: either call back, which might lead to her being asked to join them, or pretend she didn't hear her mother. Lily decided that she never heard her mother and rushed inside.

But, of course they were entering from the front door, which opened just as Lily closed the patio door behind her. There was no way she could make it back outside in time. Her mother had spotted her. "Lily! Look who is here!"

Her short plumped mother smiled warmly at her, she was with Mrs Potter. Mrs Evans looked exactly like Lily, same heart shaped face and red hair. Her father, on the other hand, was a tall thin man who wore glasses and had the same green eyes as Lily. He came up right behind his wife, laughing brightly at a joke that Mr Potter, who appeared behind him, must have said. And after Mr Potter had entered came two teenage boys. One was smaller and skinnier than the other one. He wore glasses and had dark untidy hair with a face filled with amusement. The other boy was slightly taller with short length dark hair, though not as dark as the first boy, and an elegant face which every girl wishes for. Lily was not surprised to see James Potter, but he also brought along Sirius Black. Great deal; endure one and endure the other one for free.

Lily grimaced. Mrs Potter knew she didn't particularly enjoy being with James from their past encounters, but she always has encouraged her to be nice whenever the Potters came around.

"Why, hello Lily!" exclaimed Mr Potter, looking through his glasses at Lily. "How are you?"

The Potters were one of those wizarding families that took in to account the cultures of Muggles. They could pass for Muggles themselves on the street. They dressed like Muggles and Mr Potter even have a driver's license. Though, from what Lily knew, James didn't really care about Muggle culture. He didn't care nor think about Muggle culture much, but was brought up to dress like one.

"I am well. How are you and Mrs Potter?" Lily asked, not acknowledging James or Sirius.

"Good, good." Mr Potter said, nodding his head, smiling satisfactorily.

"Come on, Al, Elizabeth. Let's have a drink. It has been such a long time since we have talked –"

Lily's parents and Mr and Mrs Potter went down the hallway and Lily heard them go down the set of stairs that lead to the basement, chatting merrily.

"So, Evans, how are you?" James asked politely as he made his way towards Lily. He had never expected to find Lily here. Of course they have met here many times, but it was his luck to find the girl of his dreams here the same time as him, and to think he wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup instead this summer!

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine," she answered curtly as she crossed her arms.

Petunia appeared suddenly in the room. She was wearing her blue bikini and looked as if she was going out for a swim. She paused when she saw Lily, James and Sirius. Her eye widened.

"W-What is going on?" she looked startled find herself in a company of these two boys.

"Hey, Tuney." James said sneering. "Looking good! In fact, I am about to go for a swim as well! Care to join me?" he asked and then took his shirt off, revealing his toned body from playing Quidditch since he was a fourth year student.

Lily was not ready for this sight. She gave him one glance and couldn't look away. His body was a dream of any girl. He was muscular, not too muscular, and that was just the way Lily like a man with muscles. Something inside her tingled. It was small and not big of a feeling, but Lily still felt it. She suddenly wanted to go swimming with James. Wait...Lily wants to go swimming with _Potter_? She shook the idea out of her head. Clearly the sun has been getting to her. She looked away from James's body and at her sister, who was looking interested in James's body, too, but Lily knew she had would never go swimming, well, maybe. Somethings don't matter in a teenage girl's mind.

Though Lily knew that Petunia was also under James's charm, but she didn't dare talk nor make contact with him. She was too scared as he went to the same school as Lily. On their first encounter, James had even asked her out, and Petunia had agreed! But then James let it slip that he went to the same school as Lily, and Petunia had realized that James was a wizard.

"Sirius, I told you about Miss Petunia Evans." James said, winking at Sirius.

Sirius, as elegant as ever now with a slight tan which made him look even more desirable, walked over to Petunia and placed an arm around her bare waist. Petunia jumped and her face went red at his touch. "Hey there, sunshine." Sirius said flirtatiously. Petunia blushed, clearly she didn't know yet that Sirius was a wizard, or maybe it didn't matter, seeing as Sirius has this charm over any girl that Lily saw right through, sadly her friend, Felicity, is a victim. "Want to go for a swim?"

Petunia nodded. "S-Sure."

They walked past Lily and out onto the deck and down to the lake.

This left Lily and James alone. Lily was trying to make up something in her head to get away; James was trying to say something intelligent that would lead to Lily and him going for a walk on the beach, but couldn't think of anything. Whenever he was with Lily, his mouth seemed to freeze and he couldn't think straight anymore. No matter how hard he prepared to talk to Lily, it never went the way he wanted it to go.

Before James could think of anything to say, Lily walked away without a word, leaving James alone and disappointed. James knew he had to somehow get over the obstacle of talking to Lily. But he had no idea how to. Hmm...maybe Sirius could help. After all, they had a few more weeks until they were due back to Hogwarts. In these few weeks he will learn how to talk to the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. With that happy thought, he went out the patio door and down to the beach to scare Petunia out of her wits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The train jerked into a start. Lily looked out the window of her compartment and saw her parents smiling and waving. She stuck her hand out and waved, too. Mrs Evans brushed away a tear as the train sped up and before Lily knew it her parents were out of sight. Feeling a little down now due to the sudden separation from her parents, Lily walked out of her compartment and looked around in the other compartments for the familiar face with sallow skin. Lily and Severus hadn't been able to meet up since Lily came back from her vacation. Lily missed Severus and her heart was yearning for his company. She finally found him in one compartment filled with his fellow Slytherins. Lily opened the compartment and the chatter from the compartment stopped as they saw who had appeared. Lily's smile faltered. She looked at Severus and saw he was looking out the window, intently.

"Well, well," sneered the person sitting beside Severus, who Lily recognized as Avery. "Looks like we have a Mudblood on our hands."

Now was the time for Severus to stand up and show that he was anything but a coward. Lily looked at him and no one else, watting for him to stand up and call his friends off. But he didn't. He kept his face towards the window.

"Sev..." Lily looked at Severus intently. But Severus seemed deeply interested in the empty field they were now passing.

"Such a pretty thing, too." Avery stood up. Lily placed her hand in her pocket, where her wand was, but still looking hard at Severus, not believing that he was still the same person, even after all those summer nights they had spent together. All Severus did was flinch when Avery left his place.

Avery placed one finger on her cheek. Lily brushed it off. "Don't you dare touch -"

"If you weren't so damn pretty I would never dream of touching someone with such filthy blood as you." Avery spat, looking disgusted. The other Slytherins jeered with disgust too.

"Severus," Lily said again, her voice trembling. "Can we talk?"

He didn't look at her at all.

Avery sneered. "Don't you get it, Mudblood? He's not interested. But why don't you join us anyway?" he grabbed Lily's wrist, squeezing it hard. "I am interested, despite your filthy blood."

Avery's grip was very tight. Lily took out her wand and pressed it against Avery pimple-filled face. Every Slytherin took out their wand and pointed it at Lily. But before Lily could do anything, there was a flash of blue light that came from behind Lily. Avery had let go of Lily's wrist and had been pushed back by the spell and was on the floor now.

"Get. Away. From. Her." said a stern voice from behind Lily.

Lily turned and saw a boy with light brown hair and a pale, peaky face. Remus Lupin was pointing his wand at Avery, looking very dangerous. Lily, for the first time in her life, saw the hint of the werewolf on Remus's face. Avery stood up and backed away, holding his hands at shoulder height. "Relax, relax. I wasn't going to do anything to this filthy Mudblood!"

Lily, looking slight embarrassed, placed her wand back in her pocket. She saw Remus put his wand down, too. He was already wearing his robes with his prefect badge pinned. He was also looking a lot worse than he usually does after full moon. But the sight of him did comfort Lily in this sticky situation.

"Let's go to the prefect compartment." Remus said, still looking slight dangerous.

Lily gave Severus one last look and saw him finally looking at her, but in a very helpless and regretful manner. She gave him a small glare and walked away, following Remus.

"Thanks," Lily murmured.

"Don't mention it. How was your summer?" Remus said, a little too cheerfully then intended.

"Fine. Yours?" Lily asked, forcing words out of her dry mouth.

"Not that great, unfortunately." Remus said, looking sad. "I'll tell you when we sit down."

They walked in silence until they reached the prefect compartment, already filled with the eight new prefects and the new head boy, Alexander Weasley and girl, Leanne Cooper. They were all wearing their school robes and made Lily feel a little out of place as she was still wearing her Muggle clothing. When she entered, Alexander Weasley looked at her with his eye brows scrunched, clearly disappointed that a prefect was not dressed in their school uniform yet.

"Um, Remus, I'll go and get changed." Lily said and walked back into the hall and rushed towards her compartment.

On the way, she kept thinking about what Severus had just done to her. He had proven, once again, that he was nothing more than a coward. It has been like this for the last five years. When they had started school, their separation became apparent as they were Sorted into two rival houses. But, Lily remembered clearly, they had promised not to let this come between them and stay best friends till the end. But Severus made many bad choices; one of them is making friends with a group of Slytherin boys that were up into their heads with the Dark Arts. Of course, Severus too was fascinated by the Dark Arts; he has told Lily himself on many occasions, but always that he will never use them to hurt anyone. But Lily knew that Severus's friends have different ideas and have showcased them many times on Lily's classmates. Lily did not that like group at all, and has voiced her opinion to Severus during their many arguments. This group of friends are the main cause, in Lily's mind, of Severus's cowardice. They are the most evil bastards in Hogwarts, including Potter and his friends. It was not until last year when their friendship was destroyed. Severus had called Lily the unforgivable name and Lily knew, then and there, that Severus was now a complete goner. His loyalties lie somewhere where Lily will never go.

She reached her compartment and found her two best friends, Felicity and Riana chatting happily. Lily felt anything but happy at the moment. She entered the compartment and the two girls immediately looked at her and squealed with joyfulness.

"Lily!" said Felicity. Lily gave Felicity a feeble smile. She noticed Felicity looked very much in shape as usual. Her short dark black hair was tied up and full lips were curved in an excited smile that reached her dark black eyes. She had also developed a really dark tan which Lily would have to get used to. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine." Lily said quietly. "I have to get going now. Prefect meeting."

Riana, slightly shorter than Lily with blonde hair and a heart shaped face, noticed Lily's tone of voice. "Is everything okay?"

Lily shrugged as she pulled on her school robe. She didn't feel like talking about Severus to anyone at the moment. Lily knew if she told her friends, who have on countless occasions told Lily to stay away from Severus, would give her a 'told you so' look. She knew her friends meant well, but Lily has always felt this magnetism towards Severus that, she highly doubt, they would understand. "Talk to you later, okay?"

Riana nodded, looking concerned as Lily walked out of the compartment. She half ran towards the prefect compartment and squeezed in as it was now filled with the other prefects. The head boy gave her a look of disapproval and started to talk.

"Okay, as you know, we need to patrol the corridor occasionally. Make sure everyone is seated in their compartments and no one is to linger. Leanne," he nodded over to the head girl. "and I will hand out the patrolling timetables to your Heads of the Houses, which you will receive tomorrow at breakfast. For now, Leanne will give you the password for you House and then you are free to leave, if you want to."

Remus gave Lily a quick smile which she returned. Lily and Remus first started being friends on their first day of school. Remus had been looking terrified the whole day and jumped when the teachers had called on him, which Lily noticed. He was a timid little boy. So, after lessons on their first day at Hogwarts, Lily decided to sit with him during dinner. She sat down beside him, but Remus moved away, looking terrified at the thought of sitting with her.

"I'm not going to bite you!" Lily said, slightly offended.

Remus cringed at her choice of words. But then said, "W-Why do you want to sit beside me?" in a tiny voice.

"Because I want to." Lily said as she helped herself to roasted chicken. Remus didn't say anything, but continued to look at Lily, astonished.

"But, why?" Remus had asked, still very confused.

"Because I want to get to know you." Lily said. "Is that wrong?"

Remus's lips twitched in a smile. "You want to get to know me?" He said as if he never thought anyone in their right mind would want to get to know him.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes! That's what I just said. My name is Lily Evans. I didn't know I was a witch until my friend Severus told me! I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but then I got a letter! And then," Lily said, pointing to the staff room table, towards the man sitting in the middle on a throne-like chair. "See that man, with that long beard and hair? His name is Albus Dumblydoor or something like that, and he came to my house and told me all about Hogwarts!" Lily added excitedly. "Are you a Muggle-born? I think it doesn't matter if you are or aren't."

Remus shook his head, helping himself to some dinner too, but still looking slightly astonished as Lily. "No, I am not a Muggle-Born. My dad was though."

And they hit it off. On that very same night, in the Gryffindor common room, some of the older students were making fun of Remus. Lily was about to tell the older students off, but then a boy with really untidy hair and glasses appeared beside Remus. Lily recognized from him from her classes that day. The boy pulled out his wand, looking very brave, Lily thought, and pointed it at the jeering fourth years. They laughed at him and went away, still laughing. Since then, from what Lily knew, Remus has been part of the Marauders. It was not until during their second year that Lily noticed that Remus went away every full moon. She confronted him on one stormy winter dawn.

Lily was sitting in her favourite chair by the fireplace, waiting for the portrait hole to open. It did suddenly and Lily stood up to see Remus. His arms were branded with bandages and he was supporting a deep gash on his neck. He looked startled to see Lily.

"L-Lily, w-w-what are you doing up so early?"

Lily looked at him, concerned. "Remus, are-are-are –" Lily couldn't get the words out which she had prepared to say all evening. She was suddenly really nervous. How do you exactly confront someone with something as serious as this? She didn't want her friendship with Remus to be filled with this huge secret. Yes, he was part of the group of boys that Lily hated passionately, but Lily really liked Remus. She valued his friendship.

Lily decided to try again. "You-You go out at full moon, every month, I was-was reading up on –"

Remus looked dejected and sat down on the nearest sofa. He looked absolutely exhausted. "Just say it, Lily."

"Werewolf." Lily said, feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted of her shoulders which she had been carrying for weeks. Feeling better, she smiled and then looked curiously at Remus and sat down beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Remus gave a humourless smile. "So you can run away?"

"Why would I run away?" Lily asked, confused.

Remus sighed. "Look, Lily, people don't normally want to associate with werewolves. I have to keep this a secret. I can't go around shouting about it. I am just lucky to be here, at Hogwarts. If people find out, they will tell their parents and Dumbledore will be in trouble."

Lily smiled. "My parents are Muggles, and i am not stupid enough to tell them that my friend is a werewolf."

Remus exclaimed. "See?!? You would never tell your parents that I am a werewolf because they will think i am a dangerous person!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant! And you are the least violent person I have ever met!"

Remus gave a warm laugh. Lily felt better, seeing him smile.

"How did it happen? I mean, you had to get bitten –"

"My father had a conflict with a werewolf and he came on full moon and bit me. I was seven years old." Remus said, looking thoroughly depress suddenly.

After swearing Lily to secrecy, Remus told Lily all about his transformations, as Lily was really curious. Lily asked if his other friends knew, Remus had said they didn't, but during that same year Remus told Lily that they had found out. After Lily's confrontation, she woke up early on days after the full moon and helped Remus with his wounds when he comes back. Lily tried to be as cheerfully as she could and could clearly see that Remus was always in pain and depression when he returned to the common room. It was not until last year the Remus told her about the Marauders each being illegal Animagus. Lily was shocked, but happy that Remus wasn't depressed after the transformations anymore and still waited for him in the morning, even if it meant seeing the repulsive pair James and Sirius.

But back to the present, Lily and Remus decided to stay behind in the prefects' carriage after the other prefects had left. Lily sat down and looked out the green blur of rolling hills they were passing now.

Remus gave a stretch and yawned as he sat opposite Lily. She looked at his face and saw deep scars that were still fresh. One of them looked very nasty that was deep red on his chin. Remus noticed her looking and smiled. "Don't worry. Now that we are retuning, you can mend my scars after each full moon, which I am very grateful for. " he added, smiling.

Lily gave him a smile and felt a bit better. "How was your summer? You didn't sound too happy."

Remus's face darkened. He sighed. "We went to my mum's mother's house early July and planned to stay there for the summer. It was a beautiful place by the lake. Only thing was, my grandmother didn't know about my, um, condition."

He paused, looking away from Lily. But Lily understood what happened next, and couldn't believe it. "Your own grandmother?" she asked in a hushed voice, slightly shocked.

Remus nodded, looking down. "She kicked my mother and me out of the house on full moon. I had to run away from my mother because I was about to transform."

Lily felt sick. "Oh my god! Remus!" she exclaimed.

Remus smiled feebly. "It's okay. The transformation wasn't that great, but it was okay. I took the Knight Bus home and found my mum waiting for me."

Lily shook her head. 'That's just horrible! I can't believe it! It doesn't matter –"

Remus cut in sharply. "It does matter, Lily, it does matter."

They were silent for a few minutes. Suddenly Alexander and Leanne burst in the carriage with their arms around each other and their lips glued, and saw it was occupied. Leanne and Alexander looked slightly embarrassed and walked out again.

Remus piped up. "So, how was your summer? What did you do?"

Lily shrugged. "Nothing much, really." She really didn't feel like telling anyone about Severus. The shock of betrayal was still fresh in her mind. "We went to my cottage early August where –"

Remus gave a small laugh. "Where James and Sirius turned up, I know, they told me. Sirius was very taken with you sister."

Lily glared at the thought of Petunia and Sirius together. Yes, Petunia did come home late that night, but the Potters stayed well into the early morning that night. Mr and Mrs Evans didn't notice Petunia sneak back in. Sudden anger at James drove away Severus from her mind.

"Sirius is living with James now." Remus said. "He left his parents house."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "I feel sorry for Mr and Mrs Potter more than I did before. Wow, a house with _both_, Potter and Black!"

Remus nodded his head, smiling. "You know them, right?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but how such a big headed child was produced by them is still wondrous to me."

Remus looked sheepishly at Lily. "Well, Mr Potter has a similar personality –"

Lily rolled her eyes. Of course Remus was going to defend his friends. "Oh, Remus."

"But yeah," Remus added, quickly. "I can imagine they get into trouble at times. Especially James, he hates being stuck so far away from the wizarding world."

Lily gave a small laugh. "You'd think the isolation might make him more bearable. How does a big toerag like him live?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"Well," Remus answered, smiling amused. "He has all these Muggle girls –"

"_Muggle girls_?" Lily asked, irritated. "Are you kidding me?"

Remus looked timidly at her. "Are you jealous?"

Lily stood up. "Remus, you know perfectly well –"

"Okay, okay!" Remus said quickly as he stood up too. "I should go now. They are probably wondering where I am. See you, Lily."

They walked out and went in opposite directions towards their friends' compartments. Lily knew all of the Marauders want James to get Lily. But she would have thought Remus knew her attitude towards James and the thought of going out with him. Lily has never meant such an arrogant person like James and will never think of getting together with him, not even if he has a great body. But thinking of his body, that day when the surprise had come out of nowhere, made something inside Lily tingle.

She shook her head as she entered the compartment and found her two best friends talking happily and eating Chocolate Frogs. Lily sat down beside Felicity and grabbed a Chocolate Frog and yanked it open. She saw Riana look at her with confusion and worry.

"What?" Lily asked, startled.

"What happened earlier?" Riana asked, interrupting Felicity's story about her internship.

Lily shrugged, knowing exactly what Riana was talking about. "I am fine. Nothing happened earlier. It was just Avery being a pervert. Remus came to the rescue." she said, trying with every will to keep her voice at ease. She was reminded of the despair Severus had just trust upon her.

"Anyway, I _was _just talking about my internship!" Felicity said, annoyed that her two friends were not paying attention to her.

Lily looked at Felicity and smiled. "Yeah, how was it? You look like as if they placed you in the oven for the whole summer."

Felicity smiled. "It was awesome! I learned so many new moves! James if going to be thrilled! I mean, the Diverging move I learned is so superb that the Cup will be in our hands this year! Plus, the trainer, his name is Harry McKinnon and he is twenty years old, was this really good looking guy. And..." she game Lily and Riana a shy look. "We always practiced together, and one night he took me to his house...for dinner...and..."

Lily choked on her chocolate. She knew exactly what Felicity and her Quidditch trainer did. Her green eyes widened as she stared at Felicity, not believing it. "Oh, my god. Did you really?"

Felicity nodded her eyes watery with joy. Lily squealed and jumped out of her seat. Riana, on the other was looking from Lily to Felicity, utterly confused at what Felicity had just said and its impact on Lily. "What? They had dinner at his house, what am I missing?"

Lily looked at her humble friend. "Ree, Fel did IT." Lily said with excitement, looking happier than she has done since she boarded the train. She couldn't believe it! Felicity actually had sex! Though Lily knew, inside her heart, that it would be Felicity, the wild one with a really dazzling face, to lose her virginity before Lily or Riana.

Riana realized what 'IT' was and looked at Felicity. Her lips turned into a frown. "Was he really that worth it? I mean, weren't you in love with Sirius?"

Felicity looked slightly disappointed at Riana's reaction. "Well, Harry was a pretty nice guy. And it was worth it. It was really fun." she added her eyes off in the distance.

"Are you going to keep in touch?" Lily asked, excitedly. "After all he was your first."

Felicity's face looked slightly lost in thought. Lily and Riana looked at each other, thinking the same thing. It was obvious that this person had taken advantage of Felicity; he was never planning on staying in touch with her.

"I don't know." Felicity shrugged as she helped herself to a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "He never gave me his address."

"Do you want to stay in touch with him?" Lily asked, uncertainly.

Felicity looked in thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "I actually don't care. He was a bit too old for me. But even if I try to keep in touch, it won't mean the same thing...like, this was a great summer and he was part of it. When I will look back I will remember him as my first, and he will always be my summer fling. I don't want him to be anything more than that."

Lily was shocked. Felicity not going to stay in touch with the one she lost her virginity to? Boys at Hogwarts would die to be the ones Felicity looses their virginity to. But here was Felicity, who has talked a lot about having sex, not caring about who she done it with. It was not like Felicity. She was usual obsessed with things like this. "I think your head hit a Quaffle too hard."

"Well," Felicity said smiling. "I guess I changed this summer. But now that we returning to Hogwarts, I want to fall back in my natural state."

Riana rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Your natural state? Meaning breaking every guy's heart and kicking ass on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yup!" Felicity said eagerly.

"So whose heart are you going to break this year? Sirius Black's?" Riana asked, smirking. Though it was not widely known to anyone except for Lily and Riana, Felicity did have a huge crush on Sirius Black, which Lily did not support at all.

"What about Black?" Lily asked with a slight disgust. "Are still into him?"

Felicity nodded, smiling brightly. "I know you hate him, but he is a great guy, underneath it all –"

"Sirius Black is nothing but a sex addict." Lily replied with hatred. "He has done like half the girls in the school, not just in our year either."

Riana looked doubtfully at Lily. "I am sure that's not true."

Lily looked at Riana, confused at why she was defending Sirius. "Still, he is not as great as you might make him out to be. I think he did my sister –"

Felicity stopped chewing and looked at Lily, shouting, "What?!? What do you mean 'did my sister'?"

Lily smiled slightly. "I think he and my sister had hit it off when we bumped into him at our cottage. He was with the Potters. Petunia came home really late that night." She added, with fake concern.

Felicity looked annoyed and decided not to let Lily get to her, but Lily knew she had as from the clear look of disturbance placed on Felicity's face. But it was exactly the thing Lily loved about Felicity, that she took silly thigs to seriously. Felicity cares about three things in life: boys, looks, and Quidditch. She was almost a female version of Potter, but less arrogant and a much better person in every way.

The train chugged on and the sky grew slightly darker and Lily knew they were nearing Hogwarts. The thought of returning to Hogwarts made Lily feel excited. She did love home, but Hogwarts was a home away from home. It is where she belonged as a witch, where her thirst for education was filled. It was the most magical place Lily has ever been.

Lily, Riana and Felicity started talking about N.E. when someone entered the compartment, entirely unwelcomed. She had a round face with curly dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders. Her face was looking at Riana, smirking.

"Hey, sis. How's it going?" she asked, sneering.

"Leave, Alice." Riana said through her gritted teeth.

Alice shapped her lips into a pout. "Big sis wants to be left alone?"

"Leave," Lily said, stepping in. "She wants you gone, you hag."

"I am a hag now, am I?" Alice said, smirking in Lily's direction.

It was known widely that Lily and Alice were basically enemies. They were in the same house and lived in the same dormitory, but Lily could never stand Alice's childish and idiotic behaviour. Alice wants everything done her way and if it is not, she will have the biggest tamper tantrum and get her way in the end. Alice disgusted Lily. Thank goodness Riana and Alice were fraternal twins, not identical. Or else Lily would have the dream of killing the face similar to her best friends.

"Just leave, Alice, I don't want to deal with you right now." Lily said, annoyed.

"Maybe I don't want to." Alice said in her childish tone.

Lily closed her eyes in annoyance. "Just go, please?" she pleaded.

Alice smirked, clearly liking that Lily was annoyed. "I don't want to, Evans."

"Ugh! What do you want?" Riana asked, really infuriated.

Alice smiled in an evil way. "Nothing, just the pure pleasure of –"

Riana pulled her wand out and was standing, pointing it at Alice.

Alice backed away. "Chill, big sis." But then she leered and took out her own wand. "Two can play this game."

"Riana, let it go." Lily said, nervously. She knew that Alice was a really good dueller. Riana was good too and knew a great amount of combat spells, but Alice played really ugly.

Just then, the compartment door opened and in walks Potter, winking at Lily and then turning his head to see Riana and Alice pointing at each other. But the sight of him made Alice put her wand down and her attention away from Riana and placed it all on James.

"Jamie," Alice said in her most seductive tone. "How was your summer? Missed me?"

James smiled, looking at Alice. "You know it. I was just looking for you."

Alice gave a look of slight shock. "Me?"

James gave a laugh as he held his hand out and grabbed Alice's hand. "Yes, you. I got lonely over the summer." He pulled Alice closer to him, glancing at Lily for a nanosecond. He was going to play this smoothly, just like Sirius had told him. "Will you take all that loneliness away?" he asked in a fake sad voice.

They were standing really close now. Lily couldn't take it anymore. It was really disgusting watching James and Alice pretending to be interested in each other, when they only wanted to have sex. She was about to tell them off –

"Jealous, Evans?" James said, looking over at Lily. Alice looked mad that his attention was on Lily now. "Wish you were the one standing this close to me, don't you?" he said, smirking.

Lily crossed her arms and looked at James, irritated. "I wouldn't want to stand that close to you even if you were the last boy on earth!"

James looked hurt. "Aw, don't say that!"

Lily turned her face away in disgust.

James looked back at Alice. "Alice likes being this near to me, don't you, Alice?"

Lily rolled her eyes and exclaimed "Potter, Alice, get out!"

James sniggered as he left the compartment, he got what he wanted. Lily was mad and now will think about him. Alice followed him, waving to Riana as she left. Lily sat back down in her seat, crossed her arms. The image of James and Alice was still imprinted in her retinas as she looked at nothing in particular. Usually James wasn't so smooth in his actions while Lily was around. Why the sudden change? For some reason, this intrigued Lily. The feeling she had felt over the summer suddenly came, but in a larger way than it had then. She thought about what James had said. "_Wish you were the one standing this close to me, don't you?_" How dare he suggest such a daft and ridiculous thing! But the feeling inside Lily was suggesting something entirely different, it was thinking of answering that stupid question...

"Lily?" Felicity called Lily out of her trance. Lily shook her head, shaking that feeling and took a deep breath. The feeling was gone now, as fast as it had come over Lily.

"Yeah?" Lily said, looking at Felicity.

Felicity looked at Lily, concerned. "We were wondering what we should do to get Alice out of the dormitory. Riana suggest placing dead frogs in her bed. She hates frogs." Felicity added, suddenly interested in the project.

Felicity and Riana continued talking about what they should do to Alice, coming up with horrible ideas that would make Alice leave their dormitory. Lily looked out the window, her face pressed against the cool window. The sky was getting darker down, soon they will be there. She started day dreaming about being at Hogwarts...the food...the walks by the Balck lake...the castle looking beautiful in the snow at Christmas...

Twenty minutes later, Lily started flipping through her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_, when she heard a loud bang. Felicity, who was redoing her hair, paused with her hair gathered in her hand looked out the compartment window, her eyebrows scrunched. Riana was talking and stopped abruptly. "What was that?"

Lily stood up and opened the compartment door and looked out into the corridor. She saw many people were doing the same thing, clearly curious of the loud bang. Just then she saw James and Sirius quickly rushing away into their compartment at the far end, the look of clear amusement on their faces. Lily knew exactly what had happened. James and Sirius have just done a prank on them.

Lily stared at the compartment entrance in which James and Sirius were now in and walked out into the corridor, when a horrible stench reached her nose. Lily felt like puking. It was the most disgusting smell she had ever sniffed! It was a mixture of ancient old unwashed underwear with fish and something you might find in a toilet all mixed together. Felicity appeared behind Lily, her face filled with disgust as she pinched her nose. "Lily! I think it was a stink bomb!"

Lily pinched her nose while Felicity got her wand out and started to perform air freshening charms. Lily walked down the corridor, towards the compartment in which James and Sirius were. Her anger had resurfaced. When it comes to James and his immature pranks, Lily couldn't help but be mad. She bumped into several people who were crying out at the stench too. Anger was filling her. Can they ever grow up?!?

Lily took a deep breath. She has done this so many times, yelling at the Marauders for their stupid and senseless pranks. She approached the compartment door. It had the blinds drawn, but Lily could hear laughter coming from it. She placed her hand on the door and slide it open. But inside, only Remus was sitting, looking slightly amused.

Lily entered the compartment, looking around suspiciously.

"Hello, Lily." Remus said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

Lily glared at Remus. "Where are Potter and Black?" she barked at him. Then she suddenly heard a snigger coming from the corner. Her head turned towards the location of the sound sharply. She heard another thump right after and a small "shush" that was clearly audible.

She looked at Remus, knowing that Remus wasn't the source of these unexplainable noises. "Remus," Lily said sharply. "Where is Potter? Is he in here?"

Remus looked helplessly at her. "I don't know, wish I could tell you."

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed. "You are a prefect! You can't be involved in this! Where are they?!?"

Then another snigger sounded and Lily's head turned towards that corner. She walked towards it slowly. She gave Remus another glare and pulled her wand out as she approached that corner. Then suddenly something invisible grabbed her. Lily screamed as Sirius and Peter, a small round boy and a Marauder, appeared out of nowhere.

"BOO!" something said in her ear.

Lily recognized that voice. She felt someone's arm grab her around the waist and pull her towards it.

"POTTER!" Lily yelled and realized she knew where he exactly was. She brushed the arms around her waist with her hand and grabbed a soft wad of a cloak and pulled it.

"Hey!" The voice exclaimed. He let go of Lily and appeared as Lily pulled that wad of cloak. There stood James, looking slightly annoyed, his hair messier than ever.

"I thought you said you didn't bring you cloak to school!" Lily exclaimed as she held it in James's face. She threw it out of her and looked at James, really annoyed. "You are in so much trouble. I am off to tell the head boy and girl!"

With the Lily left the compartment and went into the prefects' compartment. She walked in on the Alexander and Leanne embracing tightly. Lily didn't care, she was enraged. She cleared her throat loudly and the couple let go of each other. Alexander looked really annoyed. "What?"

"James Potter planted stink bombs in the corridor!" Lily exclaimed.

James appeared and smiled at Alexander. "Couldn't resist, man."He said feebly. " They made you a head boy?" He asked, excitedly.

Alexander stood up and walked over to James. " Yeah they did, but I would still have to tell my Quidditch Captain off." Lily grunted. Of course! Alexander was the on the gryffindor Quidditch team! He would go really easy on James!

"Like I said, I couldn't resist." James said again.

"I know. I understand. But I will still have to report to McGonagall." Alex said, helplessly.

Lily couldn't believe how easy Alex was treating this. "Alex!"

Alex looked around at Lily. "What? Look, relax. It was just a couple of stink bombs." He turned back to James. "How is the Quidditch planning going?" he asked, excitedly.

Lily looked over at Leanne, she shrugged. "Relax, Lily. James will get detention." She said carelessly.

Lily gave a huff and left. She walked through the corridor where people were performing the air freshening charm that Felicity had told them. The smell was better, but it still made Lily slightly sick. She pinched her nose and walked down the corridor towards her compartment. She went in and sat down. Riana and Felicity looked at her.

"Was it James?" Riana asked, knowingly.

Lily glared. "What do you think?" she snapped. "I went and told Alex, the head boy and all he did was tell James that he was going to tell McGonagall! Not Dumbledore! But _McGonagall_!" Lily exclaimed.

Riana and Felicity looked at each other.

"All Alex cared about was the Quidditch planning!" Lily added. "You guys agree with him, don't you?"

"Well," Felicity started. "There is nothing wrong with Quidditch!"

Lily glared at her.

Riana looked at Lily, thinking about what she was going to say next. "Lily, you do get a bit obsessed when it comes to James –"

"Thanks for your support." Lily snapped. She didn't even bothering asking Felicity whose side she was on. James and Felicity were great Quidditch buddies. The idea of their Felicity and James being friendly with each other made Lily even madder as she thought about James.

For the rest of the journey, Lily looked out the window, trying to cool down. She had more chocolate, thinking chocolate makes people happy. But it had no effect on her mood. She was still bitter as the Hogwarts Express slowed down. She, Felicity and Riana walked out onto the Hogsmead platform and joined the crowd as they all headed over to the carriages waiting for the students. Lily climbed in one, followed by Felicity and Riana.

As the carriage moved, Lily felt her anger subside slowly as they got closer and closer to the historical castle. Lily could feel the excitement mounting in her. She looked out the small opening of the carriage to catch the first glimpse of the many towers of Hogwarts.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" Riana said suddenly, excited.

Lily and Felicity looked at her in agreement.

"Can't wait to get back on the pitch!" Felicity said. "Even though it has only been a few days since I was on a broom." She added to herself.

Lily smiled. "No one can keep _you _away from a broom!" she exclaimed. It was true. If a Quidditch practice was cancelled or they had lost a match, or even if Felicity didn't practice herself for a week, she would get downright unpleasant and do anything to get back on the pitch.

Felicity looked as if Lily had said a complement. But then said, slightly annoyed "I can't believe I was not made Captain though. But on well," she added, sighing. "James is great." Lily remembered last year when James was made Captain of the Quidditch team. Alex, who was expecting to get the honour as he is the oldest member, did not and Felicity was hoping to get it, but it never came. When Alex and Felicity found out it was James, they both didn't talk to him for a whole month. But Lily though that James was a good choice, he was easily the best player there, even though she hates his guts. Felicity and Alex grew to the idea and went back to being on good terms with James. They had made it to the final, but lost as the Seeker was hit by the Bludger.

At the mention of James's name Lily looked away. She did not want to be thinking about him right now. Not now, when her mood was clearly excited and didn't want to be tainted with thoughts about James.

The carriage stopped and Riana, Felicity and then Lily climbed out of the carriage. They walked up the steps of the Entrance Hall. There was a squeal of laughter as something fell on top of Felicity and exploded with water. Felicity cried out in shock and looked up Lily looked up too and saw Peeves, throwing water balloons at various students, zooming above them. Felicity's straight short black hair was now wet. She looked as if she was about to cry. Lily looked helplessly at her.

Felicity took out her wand and used magic to dry her hair, swearing inexplicably at Peeves and damning him to hell as they made their way towards the Great Hall. Lily got excited. The familiar atmosphere, the smell, everything filled her insides. She felt the happiest than she has in a long time. She was finally back to the place where she felt most at home.

They entered the Great Hall and Lily bumped into little professor Flitwick. She had almost walked over him.

"Professor!" She exclaimed, suddenly realizing who this was.

Professor Flitwik tripped backwards and looked up at Lily. "Ms Evans! How are you?"

Lily smiled. "I am good."

"Ah, and Ms Prewett and Ms Jones. You all look well and beautiful. But excuse me, I must sort out Peeves." he walked away into the crowd of students, almost being walked over again.

Lily, Felicity and Riana pursued into the Great Hall which was already filled with many people chatting happily about their summers. Lily, Felicity and Riana made their way towards the Gryffindor table and Lily sat down beside Mary MacDonald, a plumped girl with dirty blond hair, who was their fellow Gryffindor in their year. She got along well with Lily, Felicity and Riana as they shared the dormitory. But sharing a dormitory didn't always mean being friends, just look at Alice.

"Hi, Lily, Felicity, Riana." Mary said as Lily sat down. "Had a good summer?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "You?"

Mary shrugged. "I guess it was alright."

Mary wasn't the most popular girl in the school, which was mostly because she was made fun of because of her weight. But Lily thought Mary was a really nice and sweet girl, the others only looked at her weight and not her personality, which made Lily irritated. Otherwise, Mary was a good friend to Lily, Felicity and Riana.

Students kept filling the Great Hall. Felicity whined about being hungry as Lily and Mary talked about their N.E.W. Ts. Lily caught Remus's eye as he sat down beside Frank Longbottom. She smiled and waved. Remus waved back but James saw him and imitated him. Lily stopped waving and looked angrily at James. Remus rolled his eyes and looked away.

Mary was now talking to her friends, the Brown twins, Katherine and Kristie, also fellow Gryffindors, but were a year younger than Lily. They were very attractive looking girls and always turned heads in the corridor. Lily always wishes that her brittle red hair would look as shiny and healthy as theirs. Today their shiny hair was curly, bouncing as they talked energetically with Mary. Lily was about to complement on their hair when the Great Hall went silent and she saw the nervous first years enter the Hall, Professor McGonagall leading.

The Sorting ceremony started, Lily paid attention half the time, clapping when a new Gryffindor joined the table. She looked around the Gryffindor table, at her classmates. There was timid Frank Longbottom. He was a good looking boy, and very funny when he was not too shy. Then there were the Marauders; James was playing around with his wand, making flowers pop out the end of it, which made Alice giggle. Peter, the short and plump Marauder, was also gazing at James with affection. Sirius looked as if he was about to fall asleep. He occasionally looked over at the Brown twins and winked at them. Lily knew Felicity was also watching Sirius and made a disapproving sound when Sirius did this. Remus was the only on paying attention to the Sorting.

When Lily herself was about to fall asleep, the Sorting finally finished as the last timid first year girl joined Hufflepuff. Professor Dumbledore, tall and thin, with a long white beard tucked in his belt and long white hair, stood up and peered over his half moon glasses, smiling warmly.

"Welcome! I know you are all hungry, so, without a further ado! Jinkin! Frinitt! Jonmo! Drena!"

Confused over his new choice of words, Lily smiled as the food appeared. She hadn't realized that she was really that hungry after she piled her plate with food. James was not even done his first serving when Sirius started on his fourth.

"Padfoot, you are such a pig!" James exclaimed as he watched his friend pile even more food.

Sirius shrugged. "I am so hungry!"

Peter laughed as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Makes me feel as if we under fed you at my house!" James laughed.

"I have a big appetite." Sirius said, quickly starting on his food again.

Remus gave a small chuckle. "We know,"

Suddenly, a female voice called James. "Potter,"

James turned around to see Professor McGonagall looking at him, not smiling. James gave her a small smile. "My favourite professor!" he stood up and realized he was just as tall as her.

But Professor McGonagall didn't smile, but looked at him, glaring.

"Professor, if your lips cold get any thinner, they would disappear!" James exclaimed, he saw McGonagall's lips twitch in to a small smile, but only for a second.

"Potter, Weasley just reported to me that you had exploded stink bombs at the Hogwarts Express!" she exclaimed.

James smiled feebly. Then Sirius stood up, his mouth full of food and said. "I helb. So dib Peter"

Professor McGonagal looked slightly disgusted at the sight of Sirius's food filled mouth. "Good, so you two will join Potter for detention on Saturday. My office. You will be writing me a foot long essay on how not to behave like buffoons!"

Sirius gave a small nod. McGonagall gave them a last glare and stride away from them. James and Sirius sat down.

"James!" Felicity exclaimed, making Lily who was sitting beside her jump. "How could you get detention the first day off?!? We were supposed to go down to the pitch!"

James looked helplessly at Felicity. "Sorry, Fel. I'll come and find you after my detention on Saturday okay?"

Felicity did not look satisfied with this answer as she went back to her food, still glaring at James, but looking over at Sirius too. Soon after, when everyone (including Sirius) had done eating their food, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that you are all fed and stuffed, I have some news to give you." His tone went serious as the atmosphere changed. "I know many of you have heard of this wizard, named Lord Voldemort."

Suddenly whispers filled the Great Hall. Lily looked at Felicity, confused. But Felicity looked concerned, so did Riana. "Who is Lord Voldemort?" Lily asked.

Both Riana and Felicity flinched. "Don't say the name!" Riana exclaimed in a stage whisper.

"Why?" Lily asked confused still.

But before they could answer, Dumbledore was speaking again. "For those of you haven't, it is important that you do. You see, he was a great student, like yourselves. He sat in the very position as you are sitting today. He was a model student, a prefect and a head boy. But, he made bad choices."

Lily's eye lingered over to the Slytherin table. She saw Severus, looking down.

"He preferred to stay in the dark side of magic and grew to love the dark arts passionately." Dumbledore continued.

This wizard, thought Lily, sounds a lot like Severus. Maybe this wizard was a Death Eater. Lily knew that there was this group of people who called themselves the Death Eaters and were in love with the Dark Arts of magic.

"I am sure many of you know of the group called Death Eaters?" Dumbledore said suddenly. Yes, Lily had heard of them. But what have they got to do with this Lord Vold-whatever? "They are a group o f people who take joy of the Dark Arts, thinking it is their right as wizard to ponder in the darkness of magic. They are led by Lord Voldemort, who has formed the group himself."

Lily felt herself stop breathing. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Avery and Mulciber smiling at each other. They looked at Severus who looked away and caught Lily looking at him. She quickly turned away, feeling Severus's dark eyes burning on her. So it all made sense now. Lily knew that Avery and Mulciber were Death Eaters, Severus had told her himself. But Severus had never joined himself, he had promised that. But Lily knew better than to believe him after he had broken so many promises he had made to her.

"Many of you fear to say the name," Dumbledore said smiling, as the whisperings died down. "But fearing the name makes Lord Voldemort even more powerful. You are all better and braver than that. Lord Voldemort wants you to fear his name. But, I must warn you," he said, in a deep serious tone. The silence in the Great Hall was loud; it fell on Lily's ear drums. "Voldemort is looking for followers. I am sure you all have your own personal views of the Dark Arts, but I strongly advise you all to stay away from them. Not because they are bad, but because I care about you all very much. I would hate to see Voldemort take advantage of you in such a terrible way. You all deserve to stay in the lighter side of the magic. Magic is a gift, not a right. We should cherish it and nuture it as best as we can."

The silence continued in the Great Hall as Dumbledore finished.

"Now, on to happier matters. Please welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Glamiss!" Dumbledore said, cheerfully as a timid looking man stood up. He was short and very skinny. He looked as if he would break any moment.

"Him? He looks like he is about to snuff it!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. Lily heard Felicity laugh.

Professor Dumbledore started to remind them of the daily dangers of not wanders and no magic allowed in the corridors, while Lily's mind was on Severus. She was still thinking about him as she gathered the first year Gryffindors with Remus and took them to the common room. She didn't even tell James off for coming with Remus. As Lily climbed into her bed, ignoring the other girls talking about their summer and Felicity's fling, she kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

The Death Eaters were a group that Voldemort had made. Severus has talked about Death Eaters, but had promised that he will not join them. But he had also promised to stay friends forever with Lily, and that promise broke very easily. Why not break the other promises, too? Lily knew Severus was going to join the moment he comes of age, or heck, now. He might already be one of them! A silent tear fell down Lily's cheek. No matter what had happened over the summer, there will never be a 'Lily and Severus'.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Slytherin common room was filled with students, chatting happily about their summer and catching up with their friends. Severus Snape was sitting all by himself in a green armchair in the corner of the room. He was looking off in the distance, not paying attention to on goings of the common room. Usually, Severus is very happy to be back in the common room, he loved the way it was decorated, located under the sea so it was always green, the color of Slytherin House. Feeling out of place, he stood up and walked into the opening that led to the boys' dormitory. He went into through the door and found Avery and Mulciber sitting across from each other on Avery's bed, deep in conversation. Severus knew exactly what they were talking about. They have been trying to catch him and talk to him about it since they got off the train. So far, Severus has been successful as to not talking about it, but now he was stuck as he faced his two friends, there was no running now.

Avery and Muciber stopped talking. Avery, the more outgoing of the two, stood up from his bed and looked over at Severus. He sneered. Severus, trying to ignore Avery's sneer, went towards his own bed and tried to busy himself with taking out his pyjamas from his trunk.

"We were just talking about you, Severus." Avery said, the sneer passing of in his voice. "About what happened on the train."

Severus paused for a second as he unfolded his pyjamas, but resumed. "I don't know what you are talking about." He mumbled. He placed the green curtains around the bed and changed out of his school robe.

"I think you know exactly what we are talking about, Snape." Mulciber's voice carried over to him, accusingly.

Severus didn't answer. He pulled on his pyjamas and withdrew the curtains from around his bed. Avery and Mulciber were looking intently at him. Severus avoided their gaze and searched around in his trunk, trying to look busy.

"What did you do over the summer?" Avery asked, disgusted.

Severus stopped. So, they knew, or suspected at least.

"You and that mudblood got together, didn't you?" Mulciber said, even more disgusted than Avery.

Severus again didn't answer. He made movements to draw his curtains around his bed, but Mulciber stood up and stopped him. "Answer us!" he said, looking hard at Severus. His eyes bore into his and they stood like that for a moment.

Severus broke the gaze and looked away. He still didn't answer, but his silence spoke for him.

Avery cursed loudly and Mulciber looked as if he had swallowed something bad.

"You are a disgrace, Snape!" Avery spat angrily. "How can you do such a thing?"

"Severus, you told us last year that nothing of this sort will happen! She is a filthy mudblood!" Mulciber exclaimed. "_A filthy mudblood_! She doesn't belong in our world! She had no right over magic! _How can you_?"

"I-I-" Severus started but Avery barked in.

"Don't stammer at us, Snape!" Suddenly he came up towards Severus so close that their faces were almost touching. He spoke so quietly that if Avery wasn't that close Severus wouldn't have heard him. "If you were a _Death Eater_ you would be punished by _him_ so cruelly –"

"Avery," Mulciber said warningly as three fellow Slytherin boys entered the dormitory.

Avery stepped away, looking mad. Mulciber stood beside him, both looking hard at Severus. Mulciber spoke. "If you don't end it with that mudblood," he said quietly. "we _will_ do something about it. If you know what's best for you, you will _end it_." He added fiercely.

Avery and Mulciber went to their own beds and got ready to go to bed. Severus drew the curtains around his own bed and lay down, thinking about all that was said. It was imprinted in his mind, not able to get out; the words were jumbling around his mind.

Little did they know that it had already ended, unnoticed, unspoken. Lily had given him the look of death that had pierced his heart as she had left with Lupin on the train. That look had said it all. There was no need for him to go to the Gryffindor common room and beg her to come out like he did last year. It didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered to Severus anymore.

***

Lily woke up because of the loud exclamation that came from the bed beside her. She turned her head on her pillow to see Felicity sitting up in her night dress. She was reading the _Daily Prophet_. Lily turned away from her as sleep came on to her again, but Felicity exclaimed again. Irritated, Lily sat up in her bed.

"What in the name of Merlin has got you now?"

Felicity looked up from the paper, her eyes wide. "It's You-Know-Who!"

Lily looked confusedly at her. "Um, sorry, who?"

Felicity leaned in closer. "Voldemort." She said really quietly and looked as if she had just said a terrible word. "He is the one behind all the disappearances!"

Lily was awake now. She sat on the edge of her bed as she tied her hair into an elastic. "What are you talking about, Fel? What disappearances?"

"Didn't you hear about them?" Felicity asked. "The people going missing?"

Lily understood now. "You know I don't get the _Daily Prophet_, and my parents are Muggles. I don't think they would know much about the on goings of the wizarding world." She said sceptically.

"Well, you've missed a lot over the summer. See, there were people from the Ministry disappearing and everyone got worried, thinking someone is trying to take over the Ministry. Many heads of important departments, such as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement head Bartemius Crouch, were attempted to or were kidnapped. It says here Crouch is under discrete protection." Felicity said, scanning over the article she was reading. "The Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation is finally found after two months. But he refuses to say anything and is in St. Mungo's right now." She added gravely.

Lily glanced at her watch and saw she had an hour to get ready before lessons start. She stood out of bed, still taking in the news Felicity was reading. "How did they find out it was Lord Voldemort?"

Felicity flinched as Katherine, who was doing her hair a bed away from them looked over as Lily said the dark wizard's name. Lily looked at them. "What?"

Katherine turned away, still looking scared. Lily looked at Felicity.

"Don't say the name!" Felicity said fiercely.

"Why?" Lily shrugged.

Felicity put the paper down. "Just don't Lily! It's not good!"

Lily paused as she headed towards the bathroom. "But Dumbledore said –"

Felicity shook her head violently. "Dumbledore is _Dumbledore_. But Lily, just don't say the name!"

Lily, looking at her friend with scrunched eyebrows shrugged again. "Okay, whatever." She made her way to the bathroom.

Before Felicity could say another word, Riana walked out of the bathroom, giving Lily a small smile. "Morning."

When Lily came out of the bathroom, Riana was ready in her school robes and her hair blond hair plaited, sitting on her bed and was looking at Felicity. Felicity was still looking at the _Daily Prophet_, clearly still talking about it. The other Gryffindor girls had left already. Lily rushed over to her bed and realized that she took a longer shower than she had thought. She changed out of her night clothes and into the school uniform as Felicity went on talking.

"The eleven year old girl that was kidnapped was found just yesterday." She went on. "Her dad was a good friend of Bartemius Crouch, so he had many Aurors looking for her. The girl told everyone that it was You-Know-Who who had kidnapped her. That's all she says, otherwise she is disturbed. Poor girl."

"Sounds like she went through a lot. But did she say why You-Know-Who was doing all this?" Riana said.

"No," said Felicity. "But I reckon what Dumbledore said last night was correct. He _is_ looking for followers. Smart of him to go straight to the most powerful people, though it sounds weird that he would _kidnap_ them..."

"They are on a search for him now, hundred thousand Galleons for anyone with information." Felicity added.

Lily, glancing at the watch saw that it was ten minutes until class starts. She hurried and grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair. Riana had noticed that they were running really late. "Ohmigod! We only have like ten minutes!" she exclaimed.

Lily, Felicity and Riana grabbed their school bags and ran down the stairs and through the common room. They rushed through the castle and entered the Great Hall. Lily grabbed a slice of bread from the floating bread tray as it went by and sat down. She spread some jam on the bread and took a big bite. Professor McGonagall had already started looking at what courses each sixth year could continue for N.E.W.T years. She was looking at James's result.

"Okay, Potter." Professor McGonagall said. "Yes you can continue with Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Might I add that all your examiners were very enchanted with your performance." She added, peering over her glasses, smiling. "Your performance in Transfiguration was remarkable. The examiner had picked you out."

James, trying to look modest said, "Why, thanks Minerva!" But the stern look he received from Professor McGonagall wiped his smile. "I mean, _Professor_." He gave her a small wink as McGonagall said in a dangerous voice, "Don't forget you detention, Potter!" She tapped the empty timetable with her wand and gave it to James, looking at him sternly.

James joined Sirius and Remus who had been waiting for him. Sirius looked over at James's timetable. "Awesome!" he said. "We both get a spare after lunch!"

James gave a small laugh. "So you can pig out over time?"

Remus started talking before Sirius retorted. "We have Potions first. I think we should go now, we only have five minutes until class starts."

James nodded, and then said, "Where's Peter?"

Sirius chuckled. "He didn't get into any N.E.W.T classes, only Transfiguration."

James raised his eyebrows as he followed Remus to the dungeons. "What? Really? After all those afternoons I spend with him before the O.?!?"

"It's okay," Remus said. "He'll try again next year."

"Well, let's hope he'll get through then." Sirius said. "Though, I am not surprised, I must say."

James, Sirius and Remus made their way down the narrow staircase that led to the dungeons corridor. They landed in the dark dimly lit corridor and almost bumped into a group of Slytherins, including Severus. James caught his eye and sneered.

"Snivellus!" James exclaimed. "How rotten to see you out of your cage!"

Snape glared at James. "Shut up, Potter." He mumbled.

"You know, Prongs," Sirius said thoughtfully. "We haven't welcomed him back." Sirius and James looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "Let's start the usual reception with," Sirius got his wand out quickly as James cried with his wand already pointing at Snape, "_Levicorpus_!"

Snape was suddenly dangling from his ankle in air. He dropped his bag and books onto the floor. "Put me down, Potter! Now!" Snape exclaimed as Sirius, James and Peter laughed whole-heartedly.

James brought his wand down hard as Snape fell onto the ground, head first. James sneered as Snape got up. "Sure, Snivellus." A bump appeared on Snape's forehead.

Snape was pointing his wand at James. But Snape's friend, Avery said, "You know that mudblood you like Potter?"

James's attention diverted to Avery. James looked at him confused, but was angry at his choice of words. "What are you talking about? And don't say that word!"

Avery sneered. "I'll say whatever I want, Potter."

James pointed his wand at Avery and cried, "_Foamis!_" White foam was coming out of Avery's mouth and he was not able to talk. He spat out the foam, but more kept filling his mouth.

"What was he talking about?" James asked, demandingly. He looked at the other Slytherin he recognized as Mulciber.

Mulciber sneered. "Evans and Severus got together over to summer, didn't you know?"

James looked at Mulciber, confused. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean, they got _together_?"

Mulciber looked snidely at James. Sirius Disarmed Severus who was taking his opportunity to get James. But James put his wand down and was looking at Mulciber. "Answer me, or I'll hex you!" He threatened.

"Well," Mulciber said, still sneering. "Evans allowed Snape in her pants. They had sex, you dumb ass."

James looked as if he still hadn't understood what Mulciber just said. Avery was off in a corner, still spitting out foam from his mouth. Sirius looked at Mulciber, disgusted. "You're making things up!" Sirius exclaimed. "_Rictusempra!_" Mulciber exploded with laughed and started wiggling on the spot due to the Tickling Charm Sirius had placed on him.

Just then, Professor Slughorn came out of the classroom and looked at what was going on. "Merlin's beard! Avery!" He took his wand out and pointed it at Avery's mouth, using a non-verbal spell and the foam disappeared as if it was never there. Slughorn gave James and Sirius a glare as he performed an Anti-Tickling jinx on Mulciber.

"Potter, Black, I suspect this your doing." He peered at the two boys.

But James wasn't listening as Sirius made something up to cover for them. James's mind was still thinking about what Mulciber had said. _They had sex_. But it's not possible. James knew that Lily was on good terms with Snape, but not _that _good! Or are they? It didn't make sense. Jealousy was rousing in James. It filled every organ in his body and he felt sick. How could Lily do this? Was she really in love with that dark arts loving freak? How could it be?!? She would go for _Snape_, but not _me_?!? The voice in James's head kept exclaiming this as they entered the Potions dungeon. He sat down beside Sirius and could see Sirius's lips moving, but not comprehending what he was saying. James's mind was still miles away. No, James concluded, Mulciber was just making this up. James made a metal note to jinx him the next time they meet in the corridor.

Lily entered the classroom late. She looked as if she had been rushed through breakfast and still had a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand. She gave an excuse to Slughorn, who accepted it whole-heartedly. James watched her go sit down beside Felicity, thinking about Snape and her together. James even had a picture of them together, in bed. It made him sick to his stomach. No, it's not possible.

But for the rest of Potions class, James kept looking over Lily and then Snape, whom James caught looking over Lily. He hated the way Snape looked over his shoulder to see her. He had no right to look at her. No right at all. He was disgusting, he didn't deserve Lily. Lily was too good for him.

"James," Remus said, snapping James out of his thoughts. "Class is over." James looked around and saw everyone packing their things. James looked at Snape but he was already gone. He looked over at Lily and saw her talking to Riana. "Come on, James" Remus yearned. He sighed when James didn't stir and left.

Remus suddenly appeared beside Lily. James jumped out of his seat and went towards them. Remus gave him a look when he joined Lily and him.

"– so she gave it to me and told me to give it to you." Remus was saying.

Lily took the prefects' patrolling timetable from Remus and looked over it. "Thanks, Remus. Great, we have to do the Charms corridor tonight at eight." She sighed.

"Evans," James suddenly said. "How was your summer?"

Lily looked at him and tilted her head in confusion. "Fine, Potter." She said as she brushed past him and out the classroom. Felicity gave James a smile and followed. But James grabbed Felicity and pulled her back. Lily looked back to see James do this and glared at him. "I just want a word with her." James said. Lily rolled her eyes and left with Riana. James, Remus and Felicity started walking slowly out of the dungeon.

Felicity looked excitedly at James. "I knew it! You want to practice tonight-"

James shook his head, "No, Fel. I wanted to ask you something."

Felicity looked at Remus, who was standing beside James, confused. She looked back at James. "What is it?"

James's mouth was suddenly dry. "DidLilysayanythingaboutgettingtogetherwithSnape?" he said really fast in one breath.

Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Whoa, James! Slow down! I didn't catch anything you just said!"

James took a deep breath. "Did Lily say anything about Snape? About her summer?" he asked slowly and carefully.

Felicity shook her head, frowning. "No. Why? What's wrong, James? You can tell me." She added.

James knew he could trust Felicity. They have been friends for some time now and helped each other in Quidditch many times. It was a trust that was created by being together on the same team for two years. He looked into Felicity's dark eyes. "Okay, after breakfast I came down here..." he told Felicity what happened.

"- and he was talking about Lily and Snape getting together." James added, his voice slightly shaking.

Felicity looked thoughtfully. "Hmm...No she didn't say anything about this. She didn't sound too happy when I had asked about her summer. I donno, James."

"How could they possibly get together?" James said, helplessly. "I mean –"

"They live in the same town." Felicity said at once. "They live very close to each other, too."

James's thoughts were trapped. "Remus," he turned towards his friend. "Did Lily ever mention –"

Remus nodded slowly. "She did say she was close with Snape." He said in a measured voice.

"But," Felicity started as James looked horrified. "They had a huge fight last year. Lily said it was over, she was really mad. I think Mulciber was just trying to wind you up, James." She added. "And if it were true, I wouldn't bank on it to last long."

"Why?" James asked, curiously.

Felicity sighed. "Snape's a Slytherin and a dark arts lover. Lily is a Gryffindor and would never go to the dark side." She said. "Yeah, they _were_ really good friends and I am sure Snape had feelings for her. But their differences will tear them apart--or has already." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile then rushed away.

***

Felicity joined Lily just before their Transfiguration lesson started.

"What did Potter want?" Lily asked as Felicity took a seat beside her.

Felicity gave a shrug. "Nothing."

Lily looked at Felicity. Felicity shrugged again. "What?"

Suddenly a loud cheer erupted from across the room where the Slytherins sat. They were surrounding Mulciber, who clearly looked like he was telling a story. He looked over at Lily and Lily quickly looked away. Lily glanced back and saw many Slytherins looking her way.

"What do they want?" Lily said, looking at Felicity.

Felicity looked troubled. "Um...Nothing, I hope." She said, uncertainly.

Lily looked at Felicity. "What do you mean, _you hope_?"

Felicity didn't answer and a moment later Professor McGonagall had entered the room and everyone went quiet. She walked down the aisle and to the front of the room. She stood for a moment in front of her desk, making sure of absolute silence. When she was satisfied, she opened her mouth to talk, but the door opened with a creak as James and Remus entered the room.

"Potter! Lupin, why are you two late?" McGonagall barked at James and Remus as they took their seats.

"We were talking to Professor Slughorn." Remus said quickly.

The lesson started as they discussed the upcoming N.E.W.T examinations. Lily was listening while in her mind she kept thinking why do all teachers have to remind her about them. She had barely got into N.E.W.T Transfiguration with an 'E', which was lower than what she had received in class. Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts were good as she received an 'O' in each. But Transfiguration was her worst subject that she was taking. She tried to pay hard attention as Professor McGonagall started talking about Griffin's Law of Transfiguration, but kept feeling as if she was being watched. And sure enough the Slytherins were looking at her, smirking. Lily would give them a glare and turn away, but she was filled with wonder. Why were they looking at her?

When they were set to write an essay on this new Law and its exceptions, Lily asked Felicity about them. "I mean, is there something on my face?"

Felicity looked uneasily at her. "Lils, I'm sure you are imagining it. Let's get to work on this essay. This new law is so confusing..."

Lily sighed and decided to get to work. But then she heard a snigger coming from the Slytherins, Her head turned sharply towards them and they stopped, but were now whispering to each other, glancing at Lily occasionally.

"Lils," Felicity said. "Do you understand the part where he means –"

"They are really annoying me now." Lily said, irritated. "What do they want?"

"We should really concentrate on this," Felicity pleaded.

Lily looked around at her. Felicity was never the one to tell Lily to concentrate. _Lily_ was the one who would tell Felicity to concentrate! And Felicity didn't care about homework until exam time comes around. Even then she copies most of her notes from Lily and Riana. Lily scrunched her eyebrows as she looked at Felicity, wondering about the sudden change.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, curiously.

Riana turned around from her desk and looked back at Lily and Felicity. "Would you two please be quiet?!? This Law is really hard! I need at least an 'O' in this class!" she added angrily.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ree! We all know you are going to get an 'O' in every subject! Relax!"

Riana glared at her and turned away as Professor McGonagall looked angrily at them. Lily returned her eye back to her essay, still feeling eyes on her. For the rest of class, Lily didn't talk. She concentrated on the essay and Griffin's Law, which turned out to be harder than she had first thought. When the bell rang, Lily quickly gathered her stuff and waited for Felicity and Riana outside the classroom. As she waited, the Slytherin group, including Severus walked by. The Slytherins smirked at her and Severus rushed away, not even looking at Lily.

Lily felt really self conscious as Felicity and Riana joined her. Riana and Lily had Herbology next and Felicity had a spare. Felicity said goodbye as Riana and Lily made their way outside the castle to the they walked, Lily told Riana about the Slytherins. Riana looked uneasily at Lily, which Lily noticed.

"You know something, don't you?" Lily demanded. But Riana didn't answer.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, Ree."

Riana looked at Lily. "I didn't really hear them. But after Potions, I heard Mulciber say something about you and Snape and spreading the rumour."

Lily stopped walking. "What did he say exactly?"

"I didn't hear everything he said. But whatever he is saying, it's spreading around the school." Riana said uneasily.

"So," Lily started. "He is saying something about Sev and me. A rumour." She said slowly.

Lily sighed as they entered the shady greenhouse. She hated rumours, especially when they were about her. There have been many rumours about her, for some reason. Just last year, there was a rumour going around that she had become a Death Eater! Lily had been very surprised to hear this and had to tell everyone that she was _not_ a Death Eater when they asked her. But in a few days the rumour had died. Lily hopes that it will be the same with this one, whatever Mulciber was saying.

After a period filled with more advising of the N.E.W.T examinations and Snargaluffes, Lily and Riana made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Lily was starving and could smell the food as they walked closer and closer to it. But on the way, many people were looking her way, one first year even stepped in front of her and stared blankly at her. Lily was outraged at his behaviour.

"Take a picture!" she snapped. "It'll last longer!" The first year ran away, scared.

"Relax, Lils." Riana said after. "They'll get over it."

Lily felt really self conscious as she entered the Great Hall where many turned to look her way. She made her way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down. She heard someone wolf whistle at her. Lily turned around to see who it was, but Felicity came out of nowhere, looking really cheerful. Too cheerful

"Lils! Ree! I say we go outside for lunch today, as it's our first day back! And you can watch me on my new broom!"

Lily nodded as she grabbed a sandwich from the tray on the table and some juice. As they were walking out the Great Hall, a Slytherin seventh year student came up to Lily. "Off to see Snape, mudblood?"

Lily gave him the finger and walked out. This was getting to her now. If only she knew what the rumour was about...

Felicity was almost running in front of them as Riana and Lily tried to keep up with her. "Fel, slow down." Riana huffed.

They walked into the sunshine of the small court yard and sat down. It was empty.

Felicity stretched her arms. "What a day! We have an essay for each class! And they aren't that easy! Like, who has even heard of Felix Felicis and what the hell is that Griffin's Law about?" she exclaimed.

Riana looked matter-of-factly at Felicity. "It's not hard; just do the reading McGonagall assigned. As for the Felix Felicis, I would think you would be interested in it! I mean, its liquid luck!"

Felicity shrugged. "I don't need luck." She said in her voice that made the boys go so wild on her. She took out the elastic from her hair and let her short hair fall around her face as she gave it a shake. Felicity took out her wand and Summoned her broom. It came and Felicity jumped on it, making Riana jump out of surprise.

"Seriously, that girl makes me so scared at times." Riana said as they watched Felicity zoom in the sky.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so timid, big sis." said a childish voice that could only be Alice Prewett's. Lily's head turned and glared at her.

Riana sighed. "What do you want?"

Alice sat down beside Riana, smiling evilly. "Oh, just the pleasure of your company!"

Riana rolled her eyes. "Leave, you toerag!" she said as she stood up abruptly. Lily followed her pursuit.

Alice sneered as she looked at Lily. "So, Lils. I heard you had a fun summer!" she said.

Lily looked confusedly at Alice. "What are you talking about?"

Alice smiled with fake concern. "You mean, you don't know?"

Lily looked at Riana, who looked just as confused as Lily. "Shut up, Alice. You're making things up." Riana barked at her.

Alice shrugged casually. "Okay," she said as she stood up. "I guess I'll go,"

Alice started to walk away. Lily was thinking quickly about what Alice had said. Then suddenly she called, "Wait!"

Alice stopped walking and looked back with an evil smile. Lily ran up to her with Riana following her. "What are they all talking about? You know, don't you?" she hated that Alice knew something about her that Lily didn't. Her hatred for Alice rose as she stood there.

"So you really don't know, do you?" Alice said, sneering.

"Just spill it!" Lily exclaimed, irritated.

Alice clearly looked like she was enjoying that fact that Lily didn't know and hanging her by a thread. "Well, it's about you and that Snape boy,' she said. "Katherine told me that you and that Snape boy had sex over the summer!"

Lily's eyes widened. "WHAT?" she exclaimed so loudly that her voice echoed off the court yard walls. It was loud enough to reach Felicity who came down and landed beside Lily right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking from Lily to Alice.

Lily ignored Felicity. "H-How did Katherine –"but she couldn't make the words come out. "W-W-Who told her?"

Alice loved this. She jeered at Lily. "I don't know." she said, rocking on her feet. "But everyone is saying that you have really low standards. I mean, _that Snape boy?_ James Potter is a much better catch, or Alexander Weasley is not that bad either..."

Lily looked away from Alice, horrified. She didn't even hear Alice leave. How could someone say such a thing about her? Who would do this? Lily suddenly looked at Felicity and glared. Felicity looked taken aback and looked at Riana confused.

"You!" Lily exclaimed accusingly. "You knew, didn't you?"

Felicity glanced at Riana and Lily, confused. "Um, knew what?"

Lily felt anger climb in her at her friend. 'What they are all talking about! You knew that they were talking about me and Sev –"

Felicity's dark eyes gave her away. Lily knew her friend too well. She saw her eyes admit the truth. Lily couldn't believe it. Her own friend didn't tell her while all of Hogwarts was gossiping behind her back. It was only the first day back and the drama had started. Lily gave Felicity a glare and walked away, not looking back, resolving to never talk to her again.

***

For the rest of the day, James couldn't help but stare at Lily. After lunch, during Charms, he noticed her looking rather down and the smile that is usually on her face was not there. He also noticed Felicity trying to talk to her but Lily kept ignoring her. Once Felicity caught James looking at Lily and gave him a glare, as if everything was his fault. He also noticed that Snape didn't come to any afternoon classes; it was as if he had disappeared into thin air. James didn't mind his absence much, he was glad that greasy headed guy was not around as he would've murdered him if he was in sight.

James still wasn't sure if he should believe what Mulciber had said. It seems as if everyone one knew about Snape and Lily now. He had heard many people talking about it as he made his way through the afternoon classes. They all believed the rumour without a doubt, saying that they were friends and Snape had always liked Lily. But James wasn't sure if he should. All that he knew of Snape and Lily were pointing that it might be true, but it _can't_ be! Lily was better than that! Couldn't she see that Snape was not the right one for her? Maybe they had sex by mistake. But why would anyone make such a mistake with a person like _Snape_? Plus, James was sure that Lily was better than that. But that meant she _wanted _to have sex with him! These thoughts taunted James throughout the afternoon.

When lessons were over and it was time for dinner, he couldn't see Lily anywhere. James ate his dinner slowly. Sirius noticed James looking down.

"What's up, Prongs?"

James shrugged. "Nothing."

Sirius looked concerned. Remus told Sirius what had happened.

"Oh, come one, Prongs." Sirius said after Remus had finished. "You _know_ no one in their right mind would have sex with Snivellus! I doubt he knows _how_ to!"

This made James choke on his food and laugh. Sirius looked satisfied to see James laugh and returned to his dinner. "Plus," Sirius added. "We should be feeling sorry for Wormtail. He had to be with little midgets all day! "

Wormtail looked sad and nodded. "It`s no fun without you guys! I actually have to pay attention!"

For the rest of dinner, the Marauders made up plans for Wormtail to scare the fifth years. James felt much better and happier than he had all day. They chatted happily back to the common room, James and Sirius tripping some lost first years on the way, and sat down to do their homework. It was at eight o clock that Remus packed his work and announced it was time for his prefect duty with Lily.

Just as he had said that, Lily came down from the girls` dormitory with Felicity running behind her. Lily was ignoring Felicity and didn`t acknowledge her in anyway.

"_Lily!_" Felicity exclaimed as Lily reached Remus. Remus looked at Felicity confused. But Lily ignored her completely.

She gave Remus a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Ready, Remus?"

Felicity looked on the verge of tears. Remus nodded, still looking at Felicity. He threw his homework in his bag and followed Lily through the portrait hole. Felicity sat down where Remus had been sitting and looked at James.

"What's wrong?" James asked, concerned. Felicity was usually a strong girl and didn't cry over stupid things easily. Seeing her looking so vulnerable made James worry. "Is everything okay?"

Felicity took in a deep breath. "Lily is not talking to me. She heard about that stupid rumour and knew that I had always known about it!" A small tear left her eye and went down her cheek. She wiped it and looked at James. "Why doesn't she look at it from my point of view?"

"Well," James started slowly. "It would've been better if you had told her from the start."

Felicity looked away from James and at Sirius. "Do you think he is right?" she barked at him.

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. I mean, friends tell friends these types of things."

Felicity glared at Sirius. "But," Sirius quickly said as Felicity stood up. "I am sure she will come around!" he called after her as she left for the girls' dorm.

Sirius returned to his work, looking down. "Girls," he muttered.

James sighed. "Tell me about it."

***

Lily and Remus walked in silence towards the Charms corridor. Lily walked with her arms crossed and her eyes looking down. She knew she was being stubborn by not accepting Felicity's apologies, but she felt so mad at her for not telling her about the rumour. They were supposed to be friends, right? Friends tell each other these things, especially if it might hurt her. Also, Lily had been looking for Severus all afternoon, wondering if he has heard about this too. Lily was sure he has, Hogwarts students are great gossipers. But he had been missing from all her classes. Lily wondered whether he was hiding. It seemed like the type of thing he would do; after all he is a coward.

"Um, Lily?" Remus's voice snapped Lily out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw his face filled with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Lily sighed. Of course Remus had heard too. She shrugged as her answer.

They walked in more silence. Lily knew he was going to ask her the question any moment. Even though Remus was a good friend of her, she knew he must be wondering if the rumour is true. After all, Lily had told him about liking Severus.

"Um, Lily," Remus said suddenly, his voice nervous. "Can I ask you something?"

Lily nodded, slowly.

"The rumour going around, is it true?" Remus asked. Lily didn't answer right away. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to!" he added quickly when Lily didn't answer.

She suddenly stopped walking. The Charms corridor was not far from where they were. "No, Remus. It's not true at all." She said, in a rejected tone. "Someone started it, and I don't know who."

"Oh," Remus said, quietly. "But, is everything okay? You seem really down today, is everything okay with Felicity?"

Lily sniffed. "No. Felicity knew about the rumour! She didn't even think about telling me!" Lily cried. "What was she playing at?!?"

Remus looked helplessly at Lily. "I donno, maybe she thought she was protecting you or something." He said.

"Protecting me?" Lily exclaimed. "Like it wouldn't hurt already?"

Remus shrugged. There was a moment of silence.

"It would hurt much less if she had told me." Lily said quietly. "Much less."

Remus looked at her, concerned. "Lils, this is just a stupid rumour. You shouldn't blame Felicity about it. She didn't know what she was doing. It will all blow over."

"I don't know, Remus." Lily said, helplessly.

Remus gave her a warm smile. "It will, believe me. Plus, Hogwarts needed a little drama to get it going." He added.

Lily gave a small laugh and started walking. She felt a bit better. They made their way to the corridor, talking about the amount of homework they had. Remus told Lily about Peter not getting in to any N.E.W.T classes except for Transfiguration. This made Lily laugh even harder. Remus couldn't help but laughed along too.

As Lily walked around the corridor, doing her prefect duty, she thought that Remus was right. It will all blow over soon, and getting mad at Felicity wasn't going to help her. Lily decided to accept Felicity's apologies. As Remus had said, Hogwarts needed a little drama to get going.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

During the next two days, Hogwarts was still talking about Lily and that quiet Snape boy's intimate encounter over the summer. Lily was enduring it the best as she could and kept thinking about what Remus had told her: it will die out in a few days, or weeks. But she didn't want to wait weeks. Lily hated the fact that her arrival at Hogwarts had started with a silly rumour. She wanted to enjoy her return fully, not with everyone looking her way when she walks by. Severus had returned to his classes, but was being teased immensely by the Slytherins. Lily could hear them, "_There goes Snape! The Mudblood lover!_" and various other sayings that all insulted Snape for being associated with a Muggle-born. Lily had tried to catch him alone and talk to him, but he always disappeared when class was over. By now, the teachers had also heard of the rumour and were warmer than usual towards Lily and colder towards Severus. Even McGonagall gave Lily a small smile when she asked Lily politely to hand out the hamsters they were transfiguring that day. But all in all, Lily felt down; it was her worst week back ever.

James was also wondering when the week will be over. He was tired of listening to gossipers talk about Lily whenever he was in the corridors. It enraged him to hear them talk about Lily in such a disrespectful way. It was all they ever talked about. James also felt really down by this. He never did well with rumours about Lily, and there have been many as she used to be really close with Snape in their earlier years at Hogwarts. It also made everyone, including himself, question what type of person Lily actually was, she was a Gryffindor friends with a dark arts loving fool from Slytherin. It also didn't help that she was one of the most attractive girls in their year. Noticing that James is not his usual self, Sirius went out of his usual ways to insult Snape, hoping that James would join in, like he would usually. Sirius would trip Snape or hex him whenever they met in the corridor, which was usually James's job, but with James not bothering, Sirius took his place. To be honest, the only time James felt better was when his mind was busy; during his detentions and when doing homework. He just wished that Snape would disappear from his life. Remus suggest, for James to cheer up, to hold the Quidditch trails.

James decided to do exactly this and posted up the trail date on the Gryffindor notice board for the 13th. He got up early on that Saturday morning and shook Sirius up too. Sirius needed to get up early with him because he was going to tryout for his old spot on the team, Beater. The two boys dressed in their Quidditch things, Sirius rather grumpily, and went down to the pitch. It was a foggy fall day, but James hoped the fog will disappear as the day would go on. They mounted their brooms and lifted off into the cloudy air. James felt free of his worries already, it was like flying away from all feelings he had kept in him. His hair being ruffled in the air, his face being stretched by the pressure of the air, James was finally back to loving life. Sirius and James flew around the pitch for a while, until people who were trying out appeared slowly and soon the pitch was noisy of chatter and excitement. The sun had appeared now and the fog had gone.

"Okay!" James addressed the crowd; there were his Quidditch team from last year trying out again, a few new people, many girls and first years. "I want you all to spilt into your year and pass around the Quaffle. So everyone, in the air!" There was a scramble as people started to gather into their groups. Many fought over broomsticks, yelling and swearing at each other. James sighed, it was going to be one of _those_ tryouts again. James went into the crowd and settled arguments, told people off that accused the others of stealing the better broom, etc. Finally, everyone was in their group with a broom and a Quaffle. They mounted into the air, well, almost everyone.

The first years looked at their brooms in their hands, confused. James laughed to himself and walked over to them as they were all huddled together. "First time flying?" he asked, smiling. The group nodded, looking scared and yet excited that James Potter was talking to them. James sighed and taught them how to get up on a broom, but only one or two in the end were able to stay on theirs, and only for a few seconds. "Come back next year, you midgets." James said. They ran off to the stands, amazed that James Potter had talked to them.

James mounted his own broom and flew around the groups in the air. There was a group of third year students as he flew by slowly, a small girl with long blond wavy hair was catching the Quaffle noticed him and dropped it. She looked red in the face as she flew down to catch it before it fell. The Quaffle was almost on the ground as she expertly flew her broom to that low level and caught the Quaffle easily. James was impressed. He waited for the girl to come back up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The girl was amazed to find James still there. She looked down and answered, "Diana Diggory."

James gave her his winning smile. "Stay around for the Seeker try outs. Nice catch, by the way." He saw Diana blush as he flew away to the group of fourth years.

The fourth years were not that good. They had a hard time keeping the Quaffle up, not to mention they were all girls and only there to see James. James smiled at them as he flew by, making them laugh. He was used to this happening at try outs since he had joined the team. His old captain, who had left Hogwarts a year ago (making James captain) had told James that tryouts have never been as popular as now since James had joined the team. But James didn't mind this at all, the more girls, the merrier he felt.

He flew over to the fifth years and saw that, again, most of them were girls, with only one boy who looked like he was enjoying the company of so many girls. That is, until James came up to them and the girls' attention diverted. The boy gave James a dirty look filled with jealousy and passes the Quaffle to a girl who had been staring shamelessly at James and got hit in the head. She lost her balance and fell. James flew down and caught her in his arms. The girls above all gasped; the girl in James's arm looked as if she was in heaven.

"I think you should go now." James said in a deep voice, huskly. The girl nodded, but she didn't let go of James when they reached the ground. James repeated, a little amused, "Um, you should go now."

Above people were all laughing as the girl finally realized what James had said. She let go of him and ran out of the pitch, her face tomato red. James laughed as he went back in the air and looked over at his fellow sixth years.

He was happy to see Felicity back and not surprised to see Alice trying out (she has been trying out since James joined the team), but slightly startled to see Frank Longbottom trying out. He was looking scared and timid and very out of place. Frank caught the Quaffle at his finger tips and passed very timidly. He looked over at Alice again and again and James understood why he was here, and slightly amused at his new discovery. They were also with the only seventh year student trying out, Alex Weasley, who was one of the Beaters from last year. He flew over to them and nodded as he passed.

James flew by each group a few more times and when he had seen enough, he decided to blow his whistle and call the position tryouts. He took out his pen and looked at the list McGonagall had given him.

"Okay," James said, looking over the list. "Lets have the Chasers out first. Felicity Jones! Calvin McDuff! Frank Longbottom! Alice Prewett! Let's go." James flew up and decided to play keeper for them. As he had hoped, Felicity got all five shots in. He gave her a wink as she scored her last shot.

"Frank Longbottom!" James called down below. Frank flew his broom timidly, loosing balance. He was on the verge of falling when he came up to shoot at James, and did fall as he threw the Quaffle.

"It's alright, Frank. You want to try again?" James asked, hoping he will say no.

Frank shook his head. "No, man. I am not a Quidditch player." He laughed. James gave him a pat on the back. Frank was a shy guy, but a good person. James didn't want to hurt his feelings when he would cut him and was glad that Frank had realized he was no good.

James gave a small chuckle and called in the fourth year boy who looked extremely nervous. But to James's surprise he was really good and only missed one shot. Next, it was Alice's turn, but James decided that he wanted the trails done today and didn't bother to see Alice, knowing that she couldn't be a Chaser to save her life. He gave her his sexiest looked and ruffled his hair as he approached her. "How about I see _you_ tryout tonight? We can be alone..."

Alice batted her eye lashes as James heard Felicity give a vomiting sound. Alice left and James walked to where he had placed his list of names.

"You are so disgusting, James" Felicity said as he walked by.

James smirked and didn't say anything as he looked at the list of names. "Let's have the Seekers now."

As James had expected, Diana caught the small golf ball faster and more expertly then the others. He called the Keepers next and saw the fifth year boy who had given him a dirty look performed spectacularly. He saved every goal; all except Felicity's who was an exception as no one could stop Felicity's shots. Next, were the Beaters and James chose the same as last year, Sirius and Alex.

When he was finally done with his decisions, James called everyone to stop talking. "Don't be discouraged if you don't make the team. I had a fun time watching you guys." He looked over at the fifth year girls who giggled. "And I saw that you had fun too, which is all that matters." Felicity snorted sarcastically. "When I call your name, come and stand beside me, for the keeper position, I have chosen Derek Loomstone." The boy looked proud as he walked up and stood beside James as people applauded. "Chaser, Felicity Jones, Calvin McDuff, and of course, me." People laughed at James's joke. Felicity walked up not surprised, while Calvin looked confused. He looked at James and tilted his head. James looked at him expectantly and he walked and stood beside Felicity, not believing his luck. "Beaters, Sirius Black and Alex Weasley, and finally the Seeker, Diana Diggory." Diana looked shocked just like Calvin had. She walked up, blushing.

James dismissed the others and flirted with the girls until Felicity dragged him away. James was slightly annoyed that Felicity did this, he was finally feeling like his usual self and his usual self loved flirting with girls.

"Okay," James said, turning to his team. "You guys are the best team I have ever seen for Gryffindor. I know if we work together, we will kick ass!" the team cheered. "So, first practice will be on Tuesday, after dinner, okay? I have to tell you how important it is for you to come to all practices. If you don't –"

"He'll hunt you down with his broom." Sirius put in. The team laughed as they departed. James, Sirius and Felicity made their way to the Great Hall together, discussing the positive outlooks for the team this year.

"- the Diana girl is really good-"

"- that McDuff will need some help getting over his nervousness, he nearly missed that last shot –"

" – we need to teach McDuff the new move –"

They arrived at the Great Hall and Felicity left to go sit beside Lily. James looked at Lily and was reminded of why he had hated the first week back so much. His excitement in Quidditch had made him forget about his horrible week, which was coming down on him now, as if he was reliving it. But, on the other hand, Lily was looking really good today. Her red hair was in a loose pony tail and she was wearing really baggy clothes. Something about her not looking perfect made James desire her even more. It caused something inside James to get excited.

Lily, on the other hand, thought she was looking dreadful today and looked really down and tired. Felicity, though, was looking radiant as she sat down beside Lily.

"Hello!" Felicity said happily.

Lily grunted as her greeting. Felicity looked at her. "You seem happy today." She said, sarcastically.

Lily shrugged. "I am _so_ tired. I stayed up until like four in the morning finishing that Herbology essay." Her head fell on the table and into her food. Felicity patted her back, showing support.

"Where's Riana?" Felicity asked. She got no response from Lily and could hear her deep breaths. Lily had fallen asleep.

It had been a really hard week; it was just the first week back and the teachers were giving the sixth years homework as if it was just before exam time, not to mention the prefect duties Lily has to do every evening at eight. It also didn't help that the whole school was still talking about the stupid rumour, which resulted in Lily being more stressed than usual. Throughout the whole week, Lily has been trying to get Severus alone and talk to him, but it hasn't been possible. Lily did get him alone in a corridor once, but a few Slytherins had appeared and teased the two, Severus rather harshly. All Lily wanted to do was to talk to Severus, find out if they were still friends. It was funny because last year, Severus had found himself in the same situation which had led him outside the Gryffindor common room. Lily knew if she tried to enter the dungeon common room that housed Slytherins, she would get beaten up by them and didn't bother with it. Plus, she knew that her talk with Severus will not lead anywhere good, it can wait.

Lily pulled her head out of her food. Her red hair was now sticky with food. Felicity, looking hopelessly at Lily took her wand out and made the stickiness evaporate. "Thanks," Lily mumbled.

Felicity grunted as her answer. She was looking over at James and Sirius who weren't sitting far from them. Just then, Riana arrived, looking very happy.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully as she sat down on the other side of Lily. She took one look at Lily and raised her eyebrows. "Everything okay?"

Lily shrugged. "Where have you been?"

"I slept in." Riana answered. "Did you come back to the dorm, Lily?"

Lily shrugged again. "I think I slept on the table where I was working." She gave a yawn and suddenly felt a bit more alert.

"So," Riana said as she helped herself to some toast. "How were the tryouts, Fel?"

Felicity gave them a whole long story of each and every person that had tried out for the team. Lily smiled and nodded at the right parts and laughed as she described Frank Longbottom's performance. She also agreed that Alice was a slut for just being there because of James. When Felicity had finished, huge laughter had erupted from James and Sirius. Lily, Felicity and Riana looked over at them. Lily glared while Felicity looked at Sirius, longingly. Lily looked away and had started talking about talking a walk around the lake, when she realized that Riana and Felicity were still looking in Sirius's direction.

Lily knew why Felicity was looking at Sirius, but looked confusedly at Riana. Her eyes were glazed off in the distance, thinking about something different as she looked at Sirius laughing. Why was Riana looking at Sirius like this? Riana hated Sirius like Lily did and both had frequently ganged up on Felicity for expressing an interest in him. So why was Riana... But suddenly, Lily had a though struck her. Could Riana possibly...

Lily shrugged off the thought as she shook Riana out of her trance. Riana was surprised to find herself back in the Great Hall. Lily gave her a knowing look. Riana had been clearly caught. Not meeting Lily's eyes, Riana looked away.

Felicity, on the other hand, had gone in to one of her 'I love Sirius' moods, which Lily detested.

"Sirius was really good at the tryouts today." She said in a daze, looking in Sirius's direction. "Best Beater I have ever seen."

Lily snorted. "Oh, come off it! Alex is the best Beater out there easily!"

Felicity shrugged. "I think Sirius is the best. Do you think I should ask him out now?"

Lily looked at her friend, not believing that Felicity was even her friend. "No!" she said loudly, loud enough for James and Sirius to stop talking and look her way. Lily saw this and caught James's eye, who looked away.

Lily thought this was strange behaviour for James. Usually he would wink or smirk or something when he notice Lily looking at him. But now that Lily thought about it, James has not been his usually annoying self, but rather quiet and not even talking to Lily. Something spurted inside Lily, it was not the feeling she got when she saw James's body, but this type of feeling was annoying her, filling her up with curiosity. Why was James being so quiet around her all of a sudden? Was James still into her? What if he wasn't? What if he has moved on now, finally after five years? These questions ran through Lily's head, without even Lily stopping them.

James had noticed Lily looking at him, and was now quiet. He was listening to Sirius talk on about the upcoming Quidditch matches and sizing up every team. Usually, James would pay extra attention to this because Sirius knew a lot of the other Quidditch teams and the information came in very useful. But today, he face was tingling and his insides were on fire. Lily Evans had just looked at him! He could feel her glancing his way. But James looked back at his breakfast. He hadn't felt like teasing or talking to Lily since the rumour started. It has been weird for James, all he could think about that slimy git's hands on Lily bodies. He even had a dream about the two of them! James has never been jealous this way, or at all, for that matter. But it was killing him inside to hear about Snape and Lily. He had gained some confidence around Lily due to Sirius's lessons over the summer, but now all was lost. All the techniques he had learned didn't matter if the girl he liked was already with someone else.

"Prongs?" Sirius's voice said into James's head. "Where are you? Thinking about Lily again?"

James looked at Sirius and sighed. "I was listening, Padfoot. Yes, the Hufflepuffs are better than last year, we need to watch out for them."

Sirius put he fork down on the table hard. "James! It's enough!" he exclaimed suddenly. James looked at Sirius confused. "I am tired of you and your – your – your _idiotic_ and _obsessive_ crush!"

"Sirius –"

"No!" Sirius barked. "Listen to me! I have had enough of you and Evans! Just get over it! You aren't meant to be together! Accept it!" he snapped.

James wanted to badly yell back at Sirius. He knew his crush on Lily was too slow for him, Sirius being the fastest guy to get a girl at Hogwarts, but it was _his_ crush, _his _love. But James didn't have the energy.

When James didn't answer, Sirius gave a grunt then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. James finished his breakfast, glancing and catching Lily's eyes on him while he did. When he was done, he walked out of the Great Hall all by himself, not acknowledging Lily at all.

***

Two days later, Lily was alone, walking in the Transfiguration corridor on her prefect duty. It felt nice to see the castle a lot emptier now that the lessons were over for the day and only teachers and ghosts (and dreaded Peeves) were the only ones around. Lily felt calm and took out her Transfiguration book to read for class tomorrow. She sat down under a portrait, reading her book. Everything felt calm and quiet, when she heard hurried footsteps coming in her direction. Lily didn't look up, assuming that it was a teacher, but felt the footsteps come in her direction. Lily stopped reading and looked up to see Severus. He looked shaken and showed that he clearly didn't want to be here. Lily looked at her watch and saw that it was –

"Your prefect duty is over." Severus said, really quietly. "W-Would you join me in a walk around the lake?"

Lily looked up at Severus and nodded. She got up and closed her book and followed Severus down the Grand Staircase and out of the castle. Severus walked in front of her and Lily kept the distance between them. She didn't know what to expect from Severus. All her expectations from him had been lowered tremendously since the train ride to Hogwarts. She did want to talk to him, one last time. It was a cool windy night. The breeze rippled Lily's hair upon immediate contact. She felt chilled in her robes right away. She was about to suggest that they go inside instead, but they had arrived by the Black lake and the trees were hiding the two from any view.

Severus stopped once they were hidden in the trees. Lily approached him and faced him. Severus took his wand out and conjured Bluebell flames from his wand, not even saying the spell. Lily was impressed by his skill of the non-verbal spells. She looked expectantly at Severus over the flames. He was looking down at the flames, anywhere but Lily's eyes. Lily decided that she will start talking.

"Severus," Lily said, in a whisper. "I can't believe you." Her voice was filled with the anger that had been bottled up inside for the past two weeks. She was looking directly at Severus, but he was still not looking at Lily.

"I-I know." Severus said, looking past Lily's shoulder. "I think, we – we – we shouldn't be involved anymore."

Lily gave a humourless laugh. "You think?" she said, disgusted. "You ignore me, you don't even look at me! It's as if I am not there!"

Severus looked in to Lily's eye for the first time. Lily saw the cowardice through them, yet there was also something there, something that Lily recognized as love. "You know that's not how I feel –"

"Well, whatever you feel doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Lily snapped. Now she was the one looking away from his eyes.

"That's – That's not true, Lily –"

"Snape!" Lily yelled, her eyes were filling up with tears, tears that she has kept hidden. "I give up! I have tried so hard to keep us together! But you –"

"I tried to, Lily! I tried! But things come in the way –" Snape started.

"Things don't come in the way, Snape." Lily said in a dangerous voice She brought her eyes to look into Snape's dark ones. Upon the immediate eye contact Lily saw his eyes give a little twitch. "_You_ made them come in your way. _You_ made them matter to you."

There was silence in which Lily cried a bit more, not holding back now. Severus didn't try to console her; he just stood opposite her, staring at her.

"It's over, isn't it?" Lily said, looking through her teary eyes. "It's all over. What we had. We can't even be friends anymore." She added, realizing herself.

Snape took a moment to answer. He finally said, "Yes, it's over."

"You are a coward, Snape. A coward. That is how I am going to remember you until the day I die!" Lily said in disgust. She gave him a teary look, and then ran away, away from Severus forever.

***

"Why don't you go to Slughorn's dinner?" Riana suggested. "With me."

"No" came Lily's muffled, but sharp answer from her bed.

"Okay," Felicity said slowly. "Why don't you come watch our Quidditch practice?"

"It's raining." Lily mumbled.

Lily, Felicity and Riana were in their dormitory. It was Friday evening after that fateful meeting Lily had with Snape. Lily was lying in her bed with her two friends trying to convince her to get up. Lily had taken this day off, excusing that she was sick. But Felicity and Riana both knew Lily was tired of people looking at her. Though Lily wasn't there, Felicity and Riana had been telling people off for talking about Lily and Severus. The talking had died down a bit now, but Lily was still upset. She had confused her two friends when she had appeared after talking to Snape, crying. She hadn't said a word (or much since then) to her friends or anyone. Even Slughorn had asked her to stay after class and talk to him, asking her if she was alright.

"Slughorn is expecting you, Lils. " Riana said. "He told me to bring you."

But Felicity put in, looking at Riana. "She said she doesn't want to go to that old frog's dinner."

Riana gave Felicity a look. "You're just jealous because Sirius also goes to those dinners and you still haven't been invited to any of them!"

Felicity stood up. "Yes, I am not happy that Sirius goes to those dinners, but I don't care if I haven't been invited! I wouldn't want to spend any of my valuable free time with that –"

Lily sat up in her bed. "Shut up, you two." She said weakly, but clearly annoyed. "Look, I'll go to the dinner. Fel, you have your Quidditch practice –"

"Actually, it's just going to be the Chasers," Felicity said, going towards her bed and looking for her Quidditch robes.

"Whatever. Ree and I will go to Slughorn's." Lily said as she got out of bed and grabbed a hair brush. Felicity and Riana looked at each other in surprise.

"Lils, are you okay?" Riana asked, carefully. "I mean, that night –"

Lily sighed. She knew that she owed her friends and explanation. But it has taken her a few days to get over the shock (or more, the change) herself. It was truly over between her and Snape. Though she knew it was going to happen, but she didn't expect it to be so blunt and painful. This news had broken Lily, unexpectedly. She thought she had it in control, but she clearly didn't. This had resulted Lily to withdraw from everyone. She only spoke when spoken to and didn't smile at all. But now, she knew it was over. The thought had sunk in. There was nothing Lily could do about it but move on. She knew Snape had.

"I was talking to Snape." Lily said, not looking at her friends. "We – We had gotten together over the summer –"

"The rumour was _true_?" Felicity asked, astonished as she sat down beside Lily.

"Partially." Lily said in a monotone voice. "We did start going out –"

"So you _did_ have feelings for him!" Felicity exclaimed, interrupting Lily again. Riana gave her a look and Felicity became quiet. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I did. We had talked and for some reason," Lily's voice cracked. "I thought he had changed. But he didn't. On the Hogwarts Express, his friend Avery was making fun of me, Severus did nothing. He was still a coward. Then the stupid rumour started."

Lily sighed. "He came up to me that night and we broke it off."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Riana asked, concerned.

Lily looked at Riana. "I didn't want to hear what I already knew, I guess. You guys always saw through Snape, I didn't. Not until last year. And I fell for it again."

Felicity placed her arms around Lily. "It's okay." She said as Lily placed her head on to her shoulder.

Just then, Alice appeared and smirked at what she saw. "So, who died?"

Riana got up, looking mad. She took her wand out and said, "Eat slugs!"

Alice's face turned pale, her smirk whipped off. She looked as if she was about to vomit and spitted out a slug. Lily and Felicity laughed loudly. Alice looked at Riana then Lily and Felicity.

"I'll get you for –" she started to say but another slug came out of her mouth. She looked disgustedly at the slug. Lily, Felicity and Riana laughed even harder. Alice gave them a glare and walked out of the dorm, fast. Lily was laughing harder then she had since she came back to Hogwarts.

Getting up cheerfully, the three girls got ready, Felicity for her practice and Lily and Riana for Slughorn's dinner. Lily felt much better and happier as the three girls made fun of Alice's facial expressions.

Lily decided that she will wear something comfortable, rather than fashionable to the dinner, knowing that Professor Slughorn's dinner were quiet an affair. Lily remembered last year when she went and had bumped into Sirius who had spilled his drink on Lily's favourite dress. Her hatred for Sirius had increased tremendously since then.

After getting ready, Lily waited for Riana to hurry up. Riana wasn't sure which pair of earrings to wear; the white pearls or the long dangling ones. Lily rolled her eyes as Riana debated, torn between the two. Finally, Lily said, "Just pick the white pearl ones! They are much better than the dangling pair!" Lily usually never got annoyed at Riana, who herself was a quiet and calm person and very patient with Lily. But Riana was taking a longer time than usual to get ready for simple dinner.

"What are you excited about anyways?" Lily asked as the two girls made their way towards the dungeons. "It's just the usual idiots sucking up to Slughorn."

Riana shrugged indifferently. "I don't know..." her voice trailed.

Lily gave her friend a look.

"It's not because of Black, is it?" Lily asked, with slight annoyance in her voice.

"No!" Riana exclaimed, too eagerly.

Lily gave her a glare. "I saw you the other day, looking at him."

Riana looked away, her face clear with admittance. "S-So what?"

"You like Black!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe it! What do you see in him?!?"

Riana looked dangerously at Lily and stopped walking down the staircase. "First of all," she said, threateningly. "You _will not_ under _any_ circumstances _tell Felicity_! Or anyone, for that matter."

Lily looked taken a back. "Okay, I won't. But if you promise not to be like Felicity and talk about him all the time." she added, trying to lighten the mood. She saw Riana gave a small smile and started walking.

"So? What gives? Why all of a sudden?" Lily asked. She couldn't understadn why any girl would like that pig.

Riana shrugged dreamily. "I don't know, it just happened. I guess I never noticed him the way I do now because of your hatred for him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Trust me, its not hard to hate a jackass like Sirius Black. I find it harder to like him, actually."

They reached the door that led to Slughorn's office. Riana made Lily pause outside while Riana rearranged her hair and then they entered. Professor Slughorn's office was looking neater than usual and his desk was set aside to make place for the large round table, surrounded by chairs. Slughorn's eyes light up when he saw Lily enter behind Riana.

"Ah! Miss Prewett #1! _And_ my dear Lily!" he added, softly. He had stood up from his chair to welcome the girls. Lily gave him a warm smile. Even though Lily knew Slughorn was a type of teacher who had favourites in his class, she still felt for him and liked him slightly above the other teachers.

"Please, sit beside me." Slughorn insisted as he drew up a chair beside him, pushing Regulus Black out of the way. Lily nodded and sat down in the chair, between Slughorn and Regulus Black.

"Alright everyone, continue eating!" Slughorn said smiling, and then he looked down at Lily. "How are you, my dear?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Fine," said Lily. "I wasn't feeling too well –"

Slughorn nodded understandingly. "I was a young pupil, too. I was not quiet likeable as you, I must say," he gave a laugh. "But I remember what it was like. I am glad to see you are faring well, and keep it up!" he added, encouragingly.

Lily nodded, smiling. "Of course, Professor. I shall." She took a sip of the pumpkin juice and helped herself to some pie. She looked around to see where Riana was sitting, and was not happy to see she was sitting right beside Sirius across the table. Riana and Sirius were talking and laughing.

"So," a deep voice suddenly said. Lily realized it was Regulus Black, Sirius's brother, who was a year younger than him. Lily has never spoken to him before and was surprised to hear the deep richness of his voice. "You and Snape, huh?

Lily shifted in her seat uncomfortable. She wanted to leave now. Slughorn was now talking to Frank Longbottom who was sitting on his other side and didn't hear what Regulus had said. Lily didn't answer Regulus and looked across the table towards Riana, to tell her through eye contact that she wanted to go back to her safe bed, where no one questioned her about stupid rumours...But Riana was too busy looking at Sirius talk.

Regulus smirked. Lily looked at him straight in the face and saw he looked a lot like Sirius, but there was less amusement there are more seriousness. His dark eyes were really dark and looking at Lily in a way that made her very uncomfortable.

"So it is true, then?" Regulus said, sneering. Lily wanted to say something to retort him, but she didn't feel brave enough to open her mouth. "Hmph. Thought you could do better than that." He added with his voice in thought. But then the sneer came back on his face. "But then again, you are a filthy mudblood."

"Shut up, Regulus." A dangerous voice said from across the table. "Don't use that word in front of me."

It was Sirius. He had his wand out and was pointing it at his brother. Regulus made movements to take his wand out, but Sirius cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" Regulus's wand flew out of his pocket and Sirius caught it.

"Now, now boys!" Slughorn said helplessly. "Stop all this. There is no reason to get all -"

"Black, put your wand down!" Lily said, demandingly. Her anger at Sirius had flared yet again. Who gave him the right to point his wand at every other person?

Sirius's eyes turned onto her, looking very mad. "_Why_ are you _defending _him?"

There was a moment of silence in which Lily wanted to say her reasoning, but couldn't think of anything. When she was about to speak, Regulus suddenly flew across the table at Sirius. Riana jumped away from Sirius with a yell. Sirius was pushed back on the floor with Regulus on top of him, clearly punching and hitting every part of Sirius he could.

Professor Slughorn looked away, helplessly. Riana got her wand out, pointed it at the two boys and cried, "_Impedimenta!_"

Regulus's hand stopped just as it was about to make contact with Sirius's nose, while Sirius's hand stopped as they had been trying to blind Regulus.

"Horrible behavoir, boys, _horrible_!" Slughorn said as he appeared beside them. "Twenty points for Gryffindor for Miss Prewett. But thirty points away from Slytherin and Gryffindor! I would have never expected this!"

The jinx lifted and Regulus got off of Sirius, Sirius got up with a bloody nose. He was glaring at his brother intensely. Regulus gave him a dirty look and turned his back to him. Lily had never seen Sirius this mad, it kind of scared her. His dark eyes were raging with hatred and he was trembling all over. Sirius glared at the back of his brother's head and made a move to punch it but Lily took her wand out and cried, "_Creso Tongue!_"

Something was trying to come out of Sirius's mouth as he stopped, looking at Lily when she had said the incarnation. His mouth opened suddenly and his tongue fell out his knees, longer than any normal tongue should be.

Slughorn looked at Lily, horrified. "Miss Evans!"

Sirius looked at her, too, but his face was filled with anger and humiliation and looked less madder than he had just been with his brother.

Slughorn shook his head vigorously. "A Tongue Enlargement curse! Lily!" he gave a heavy sigh. " Miss Prewett, please take Mr Black to the hospital wing. The curse hit him too strongly."

Sirius followed Riana out the room, glaring at Lily. Slughorn dismissed everyone dejectedly as his dinner had turned to be so wild. But he asked Lily to stay behind. Before leaving, Regulus looked at Lily as if he was looking at her for the first time. Suddenly Lily saw something in his face that he had surely kept hidden; forgiveness and innocence. But he turned and left before Lily could say another word. She felt confused at the way Regulus had looked at her. She turned to Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn looked very disturbed. He glanced at Lily. "I am sure you had your reasons to hurt Mr Black like that –"

"Professor, you _know_ that Black is a wild person." Lily interrupted politely. "I was just saving his madness from affecting the others."

Slughorn looked at Lily thoughtfully. "You stopped him from hurting his brother, whom, if I am not mistaken, he hates to death."

Lily was surprised to hear Slughorn's voice in a genuine tone, compared to the excitement he always has. She looked at him, as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"You, being Gryffindor and Regulus, being Slytherin are enemies right from there." He leaned over and looked intently at Lily. "Why did you just defend him?"

Lily looked stunned at being asked this question. True, she had wondered herself, since Regulus Black was obviously not friendly with Lily, but she hated Sirius's guts. Then she thought about the look on Regulus's face before he had left. There was a moment of silence which Lily broke, after thinking about her answer.

"I don't think Regulus Black is all bad, Professor." She answered in a careful voice.

Slughorn smiled. "You really have a talent for looking inside one and finding their best traits, Miss Evans. You take those traits and weight them more than the bad of that person."

Lily didn't know what to say. Slughorn's face twisted into his usual smile as the excitement came back on his face. "You really are one of a kind, Miss Evans."

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if you like it! Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five

Lily's life had turned back to normal. People had stopped talking about what had happened and were on to gossiping about the new IT couple, the head boy and girl, Alex and Leanne. The rumour was that Leanna was now pregnant. But Lily knew better than to to believe that a straight girl like Leanne and a responsible guy like Alex would never do something like than. On the other hand, Lily felt relieved and more relaxed since she returned to Hogwarts. She was a little flattered when Felicity and Riana told her that they have been telling people off for talking about Snape and Lily. but all the while, she was laughing more and enjoying being in the castle like she used to. But in this life of normal, Severus was missing. The heart ache was still there, deep in her. But she didn't dare go towards it. She has happy with the busyness of homework and prefect duties. There was another change that really bothered her; James was now not even looking at her, let alone talk. It was as if she didn't exist in his world anymore. No more teasing, no more asking out. But it was rumoured that he was hooking up with Alice every other night. Lily had heard about this from Katherine and Kristie, both have a crush on James.

In fact, James _was_ hooking up with Alice every other night. They would sneak out into the forest and make out. Though Alice thought James did this because he wants to get back together, he actually felt like he was getting revenge on his feelings; feelings that were conjured when he thought of Snape and Lily together. He knew what he was doing was low, but it made him feel better. He was always thinking of Lily when he was with Alice. Along with these night time hook ups, James was now busy with Quidditch practice and was not happy to hear Sirius was in the hospital wing, and what had caused of this.

"It was Evans!" Sirius had written on the piece of parchment when James had visited him. At first, James had thought it was really funny that Sirius had a huge tongue now. But he was extremely mad to hear that Sirius will have to stay in the hospital wing until he is completely cured and tongue is back to normal, meaning that he will be missing _a lot_ of Quidditch practices. James had yelled at Sirius for half an hour, making Madam Pomfrey kick him out.

Ever since the incident, Felicity has been distan with Lily. Lily confronted her about this on Sunday night while they were doing their homework. Felicity had replied that she was mad that their Quidditch practices were not complete with one Beater missing. Lily thought this was very shallow of her and had packed her books and went to bed.

The following Monday, Lily, Felicity and Riana were eating breakfast when Professor McGonagall came up to Lily.

"Miss Evans, I cannot believe you would do such a thing!" she exclaimed. Lily looked bewilderedly at her.

"Um, sorry Professor, I am not sure what you are talking about." Lily said, innocently.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she looked at Lily. "You put a curse on Sirius Black's tongue! Now he can't practice for Quidditch and will be behind on all of his school work! You had no right to do that!"

"I-I am sorry. But I am sure that the team can go on without –"

"No!" McGonagall said sternly. "They can't! Just ask Miss Jones! As for your detention –"

"Detention?" Lily exclaimed. "For putting that pig in his place? I am getting detention for _that?_"

McGonagall glared at both, her inappropriate choice of words and her carelessness. "Yes, Evans. You are. You still had no right to use magic on another student that way. You will be sorting out worms for transfiguration. Tomorrow night, 9 o clock sharp. I never thought I would give a _prefect_ detention!" She gave a huff and left.

Lily looked at Felicity and Riana to share her shock, but didn't. Riana was looking warily at Lily and Felicity was looking happier than she has at Lily since the story of Lily attack Sirius got out. Felicity was not happy to hear that Sirius will not be participating in their Quidditch practices for a long time. But now it looks like Lily had gotten what she deserved. When Felicity had opened her mouth to say something (probably to rub it in that Lily deserves it) Lily held up her hand. "Don't say it."

Lily looked away, disappointed at her friend's support. She has never received detention before and was not looking forward to it. She didn't want to become like _Potter_ and his friends who were in detention with McGonagall every other day. She finished her breakfast in silence, not speaking to Felicity or Riana and didn't wait for them to finish as she stood up and left for Potions.

When she arrived, the dungeon was already open. Lily entered and saw it was mostly empty, except for one person. He was sitting up in the front row of the desks and his face was hidden behind his dark curtain of hair, though he had turned to see who had entered. Lily didn't acknowledge Severus at all as she sat down in the row of desks behind him. But inside, she was struggling. Should she say something? Or should she just ignore his existence and be really cool? What if he talks to her? Should she answer? It was the first time since their talk by the Black Lake that they were alone.

However, Severus didn't talk nor stir. He sat in his desk, rigid, with his finger crossed over his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. Lily opened her Potions notes and looked over what they had covered last class. After five minutes of silence, another student entered the class. It turned out to be James and Peter Pettigrew.

James had been laughing hard at what Peter had just done to the second year on their way here, when he saw Lily sitting behind Snape in her desk. Snape was stilling very still and awkwardly, but a slight tremble going through him every other second. Lily gave James a glare through her brilliant emerald eyes and then glanced at the back of Snape's head. James could clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

Peter had sat down at the back, where James and he usually sat, but James walked over to Snape and sneered. "Snivellus! Long time no talk!" he jeered

Peter, looking delighted to see James teasing Snape, jumped over the desks and sat on top of Snape's, making Snape twitch.

"Leave me alone, Potter." Snape said through his thin lips, his voice filled with hatred.

"Nah," James said casually, shrugging his shoulder. "I don't feel like it." Peter laughed hard. James smirked at Peter and then reached out to touch Snape's dark hair, but Snape moved his head, James's fingertips only contacting.

James made a face. "I always wondered if you hair was that greasy! I only touched it with my fingertips and now I need to wash my hands! Look at this Evans!" he added, holding out his hand and looking over at Lily, who had been keeping an eye on what James had been doing. "Can you believe this?"

Lily glared at him and turned back to her work. James smiled to see that Lily wasn't going to stick up this time for Snape. "See that Snivellus? Evans isn't protecting you this time." James said smirking.

Snape looked up to meet James's eye. "I don't need any _mudblood_ to protect me, Potter."

Suddenly, anger filled James's every bone. How dare he call her a – a –

He was on top of him beating his face up with his bare hands, no magic used anywhere. Peter was surprised and fell back from the desk. Lily had stood up and was yelling, "Stop! Stop!"

But James didn't stop. All the anger that had been in him since the rumour came out through his beating. Snape was grunting and crying with his hands flying all over the place, never reaching James though. James's eyes were suddenly watery too, all he was thinking about was the dirty git's hand on Lily, _his_ Lily.

His Lily was now trying to yank him away from Severus. What is he doing? He has no right to beat up Snape like that! Lily could already see cuts and brusies appearing on Severus's pale face. James was violent! Lily tried and tried to yank him away but James, being a much trained Quidditch player with strong muscles, was too strong for Lily. Peter was still surprised at what James was doing, but was cheering him on. "Get him there, Prongs!"

James had accidently yanked his hand back and hit Lily in the nose hard. Lily back away due to the hit and tumbled. Her nose had given a sickening crunch and Lily felt blood dripping into her mouth. Lily gave a cry of pain when someone shouted, "_Impedimeta!_"

Professor McGonagall had entered the dungeon with Professor Slughorn. McGonagall looked disbelieving at James and Snape. James's last hit had reached Snape already black eye, and now his hand was paining the eye even more. McGonagall lifted the jinx and walked over, looking very dangerous. She grabbed James by the collar and pulled his off of Snape.

Lily saw Snape looked horrible; his had a deep gash across his cheek, both his eyes were black, a broken jaw and many cuts on his face. He looked almost fainted.

"Mr Pettigrew, see Mr Snape off to the hospital wing." Professor Slughorn said, looking appalled at the situation. Peter nodded as Snape stood up, gasping. He placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and they walked out, slowly. All this time, McGonagall was looking dangerously at James, who was looking anywhere but at her.

"James Potter, I am _astounded_ that you would hurt another human being like that." She said, slowly and dangerously. "Explain."

James had never heard McGonagall sound so dangerous before. Sure, he has crossed many lines with her, but it was always in good fun. Heck, she has even been to dine with the Potters once during the summer three years ago. She was a good family friend. But James knew now he had really crossed the line. He had really made McGonagall mad.

James's mouth went dry. "H-He – He called Lily a – a mudblood." He choked out, still looking down.

"So you resolve to hurt him like _this_?" McGonagall said, her voice rising with every word.

Lily suddenly grunted with pain again in the silence that had followed McGonagall's icy words. Professor Slughorn looked at her and pulled his wand out. "There, there, Miss Evans. _Episkey_." Lily felt a warm sensation and the pain left. Slughorn conjured a wet towel and handed it to Lily to wipe off the blood.

"That was not the proper thing to do, James." McGonagall said, in a low voice. "Your parents will be really angry."

James didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life, he was feeling guilty about breaking a school rule. People were now filing in for class. Slughorn looked at McGonagall, who was still looking disbelievingly at James.

Felicity, Riana and Remus had just entered and saw Lily still whipping blood off her face; they rushed up to her, worried about the presence of blood on her pale looking face.

"Lily! What happened?" Riana exclaimed as she reached Lily. But Lily shook her head and said in an undertone, "Not now."

"Potter, you will write an apology to Mr Snape and will join me for detention every Tuesday evening for the rest of the term." McGonagall said harshly and left.

Remus looked confusedly at James. "James –" he started to say but James cut him.

"I just beat up Snape." For some reason, James said it with a straight face and a monotone voice with no emotion. Remus and Lily glanced at each other, both confused at the James's behaviour. But Lily knew why; James was feeling guilt.

After Slughorn made them sit down, the bell rang for class to start. Today they were talking about the Polyjuice Potion, but Lily didn't hear a word of Slughorn's lecture. She only occasionally wrote something down for notes and looked at James. The feeling that she dreaded was back, stronger than ever. The feeling made her look at James and feel something for him, something Lily had never felt before. Why was Lily experiencing these weird feelings for _Potter_, of all the people? It wasn't a bad feeling...a happy feeling...a floaty feeling, actually.

Throughout the class, James took notes and ignored Remus's pleas to talk. Remus gave up quickly. Yes, James was feeling guilty, not about almost murdering Snape, but the feeling that had caused him to do that action. It was jealousy. James realized he does not do well with jealousy; it was his first time that he was feeling it, after all. He had never been jealous of anything or anyone his whole life. He had everything he had ever wanted; friends, laughter, happiness, he was even probably the richest kid here!

But there was one thing he had never gotten, one thing he desired a lot: Lily Evans. Thinking of Lily made his eyes stray towards her as they have done during many boring Potions lecture. His eyes looked in her direction and saw the emerald one staring back at him. His felt his inside jump in sudden joy when Lily didn't look away. All the guiltiness forgotten for the moment. He saw something in them, something he had never seen before, something for him...

James smiled at Lily before Lily realized that James had been looking at her, and she at him. It was the same smile he gave her before teasing her. Lily looked away abruptly, still seeing that smile in her eyes. Whatever may have happened, James Potter was still the slimy toerag she will _never_, _ever _go out with.

***

The news got around that James had beaten up Snape really badly and now Snape was in the hospital wing. When James had gone to give Sirius all his homework for the day that same day, Sirius was not in a happy mood.

"Great, I'll havb Snapb por compony." He said moodily. Being stuck in the hospital wing was not enjoyable for Sirius, not to mention that he had to drink a gross potion every 2 hours. He tongue was now only hanging out of his mouth and was almost back to normal.

"You'll be out of here soon and back on the pitch. It has been hard trying to plan with one Beater missing." James said. He glanced at the bed next to Sirius's and saw Snape, fast asleep. His face was looking better, but it still showed that he had gone through trauma. James couldn't believe that he was that strong. He felt slightly disgusted to see what he had done.

Sirius noticed James looking at Snape. "He hadth itth coming, mateth. You didth a good job on him." He added, smirking.

James shrugged. "I don't know, Padfoot. I didn't think I would hurt him so badly. McGonagall was a nightmare. I still have to write that apology to Snape." James added, rather grudgingly.

Sirius looked pitifully at his friend. "Make ith up."

James nodded and sighed. "I better go; we have a late night Quidditch practice..."

***

Girls were now even more head over heels for James, and Lily was sick of it. She was talking about this as she ate her breakfast with Felicity and Riana. "It is _so_ _disgusting!_" she was saying as Felicity rolled her eyes. "They like him because they think he is a big strong man or something! Not for whom he is! Girls are _so_ shallow."

Riana and Felicity looked at each other, surprised and then at Lily, who was eating her cereal.

"You mean," Riana said slowly. "You aren't blaming this on James?"

Lily looked up from her cereal, slightly surprised that Riana asked her such a question. She was stunned as she realized she hadn't said anything against James since Potions a day a go, which is quiet a record for her.

When Lily didn't answer, Felicity jumped in, excited on a really sleepy morning all of a sudden. "You haven't said anything about James! Only those girls he is surrounded by! You said '_Not for whom he is!'_ Ohmigod! This is a miracle!"

Lily shook her head vigorously. "No! No! I meant to make fun of Potter too! I mean, he is the reason for all this madness!" she added in an annoyed voice that she always used when talking of James.

Felicity didn't look convinced. "Nope! You were _not_ telling James off at all!"

Lily gave Felicity a glare and looked at Riana for support. Riana cleared her throat and said, "I am sure that Lily was, um, _indirectly_, telling James off."

Lily smiled in victory. "Thank you. Now let's get to Transfiguration." But as they made their way, Lily couldn't help but be annoyed at Felicity to see that she was still smiling knowingly. Lily would give her a glare and not speak to her.

The sat down in their seats. Lily glanced over to the corner where the Slytherins sit and saw that Severus still wasn't out of the hospital wing. She had heard Mulciber say that he was out cold for hours yesterday after he was admitted, and that he was still looking really bad. James had more strength then she had ever known. It kind of scared Lily.

Professor McGonagall had looked up from her desk in front of the room and walked towards Lily.

"Miss Evans," she said coldly. "I am sure I don't need to remind a _prefect_ for detention."

Lily nodded her head, shamefully. Personally, Lily was surprised that she was still allowed to be a prefect after she had broken a school rule. She was grateful for it and didn't care if she had to spend one evening in detention. McGonagall walked away, shaking her head unhappily.

"I swear," Lily said. "I will never ever break another school rule again. No matter how many idiots like Black come around."

"Good," Felicity said. "But I think you were a bit hard on Sirius –"

"Oh don't start that again!" Lily snapped, really annoyed. Both Riana and Felicity were not on Lily's side in the matter of what had happened that night during Sulghorn's dinner. They both thought that Lily acted a little outrageously for someone defending Regulus Black, not to mention hurting Sirius in the process.

Students filed in and class started. The rest of the day went by really fast through Lily's eyes. After lessons ended, Lily found herslef alone in the common room, doing her homework when Remus came up to her, slightly looking mad.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Lily asked as Remus sat down, looking at Lily.

"I heard that you got detention!" Remus said, a little frantically.

"Calm down." Lily said soothingly. "Yeah I do."

"What could you have possibly done?!" Remus asked.

"Surely you've heard!" Lily said, confused. "I jinxed Sirius's tongue. I was originally not getting detention but Slughorn accidently told McGonagall –"

"But you're a prefect!" Remus exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Really? I had no idea!" she said sarcastically.

Remus sighed. "Well, I won't be on duty tonight either."

Lily scrunched her eyebrows. "Why?" But the answer hit her as soon as she had asked.

Remus smiled feebly at her. "Full moon." He said, going a little pale. "James can't come. He has detention, too. Sirius is stuck in the hospital."

Suddenly Lily felt guilt for what she had done to Sirius for the first time. She looked worriedly at Remus. "But you'll have Peter, won't you?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But it's not the same."

"I'll be here, waiting for you, with the Murtlap essence." She said smiling warmly.

Lily placed her quill down and squeezed Remus's shoulder. Just then, Riana came through the portrait hole and smiled at Lily.

"Hey Lils! Hello Remus." She said as she walked towards Lily and Remus.

Remus's pale face was suddenly flushed and red. "R-R-Riana. How are you?" He choked out.

"I'm well, thank you." Riana said, cheerfully.

Remus turned even redder. Lily looked narrowly at him, wondering of his sudden change of color. Could Remus possibly...

"I must get going." Remus said, looking at his watch. He must get in position for when he transforms. "See you later, Lily."

Lily smiled pitifully. Why did she have to jinx Sirius right before full moon? Now Remus was off to a horrible transformation! All because Potter was in detention and Lily had jinxed Sirius. Hopefully Peter will be enough for him. Filled with guilt, she returned to her homework and before she knew it, it was five minutes until nine.

Lily packed her books and left the common room, not wanting to go to detention at all, but telling herself, as she walked down to the Transfiguration classroom, she will never ever break another school rule, no matter what. Lily stopped in front of the door that led to the classroom and took a deep breath. She placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

The classroom was empty and eerily quiet. Lily was used to it being filled with students and the sounds of birds and other creatures that are used for transfiguration calling. But all the creatures were asleep, as Lily saw a parrot that she had been trying to transfigure that very day into a watch, sleeping soundly.

Lily saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk and had clearly looked up when she had heard Lily enter. Another student was also serving detention with her and was sitting in a desk in the front row. He had also turned to see who was here. Lily was not at all happy to see James also here. Her eyes lingered over at him, filled with anger.

"Miss Evans," McGonagall said as Lily made her way down the aisle of desks towards her. "You can join Potter; he is going to be sorting worms with you."

Lily nodded and slipped in to the chair beside James.

"Evans! In detention!" James cried in excitement.

"Potter," McGonagall said in a warning voice as she returned back to her work.

"Okay," James said. Lily saw three small wooden boxes on the desk. "These are the worms. There are more, but this is the first box." He said, indicating the box in front of him. Lily looked into it and saw a mass of worms wiggling and stuffed together. She felt slightly sick. "You just sort them from healthy fat ones to skinny dead looking ones. The fat ones are good for transfiguration. Good ones go in here," he indicated the box on the right. "Bad ones in here." He pointed to the box opposite.

Lily gave a nod to show that she understood what was to be done. She pulled the sleeves of her robe and started taking out wiggling worms and sorting them.

James couldn't believe Lily was in detention, _with him!_ How lucky he was to have detention the same night as her! James felt electrified as they sorted the worms, occasionally brushing each other's hand when reaching in for worms. Whenever this happened, James would feel hot all over and a strong emotion inside him that he always got around Lily would emerge. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

But he didn't communicate with Lily at all. The rumour still haunted him, the thought of her that that Snape together was still too much to bare. He still wasn't sure if that rumour was just a rumour...what if it was true? What Lily actually likes Snape? There thoughts were always in the back of James's mind and stopped him from talking to her. It made him loose confidence in himself.

They sorted worms like that for the next hour. Lily gave a yawn and James paused to look at her as she did. The way Lily's mouth had opened as she yawned made James feel that emotion _very_ strongly. He felt a jolt in his stomache and his heart beating faster by the seconds. Lily noticed James looking at her and felt self conscious of herself. James looked away quickly and went back to the sorting of worms, as did Lily, but now she felt some emotion in the atmosphere between them, but she didn't know what that was. But it felt intense, or maybe that was just Lily's depiction of it.

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore and will be back soon." McGonagall said in the silence a few minutes later. She had a roll of parchment in her hand as she stood up from her desk. "I expect both of you to keep on working." She said sharply.

Lily and James nodded. As soon as McGonagall left, James stopped sorting and pulled his wand out. "I feel like a Muggle."

Lily didn't acknowledge him and went on sorting. James suddenly took her hand as she was placing a dead worm in the bad worms' box. He gave a smile that made Lily feel her insides tingle. James himself was feeling hot on the parts of his hand that were in contact with Lily's. He pulled her hand out of the box and let go immediately. Why did he do that? Why couldn't they have kept sorting in peace, meaning no communication? But James's hand was really tired and he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to sort these stupid worms sooner.

James pointed his wand at the box filled with worms that needed to be sorted and said the incarnation, "_Sort!_" Automatically, the good worms and the bad worms were flying out of the box and going into their corresponding box. James placed his wand back in his robes and sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head, relaxed. He smiled satisfactorily.

"McGonagall will know." Lily said, but was quite impressed. Her hand was all wrinkled from touching the wet worms constantly.

"Yeah, well," James said shrugging. "What she going to do? Give me detention for the rest of the year? I already have detention for the rest of the term." He added casually.

"The whole term?" Lily asked, incredulously. "What could you've possibly done?"

"Beat up Snape," James said, suddenly dark. "You were there." He added in a quiet voice. A million things were going though James's mind. Dare he ask her what has been biting his back for a while now? Well, he had already started talking to her, what is the worst that she could possibly do? Call him names or yell at him? He had nothing to loose..but all to gain...

Lily felt realization wash over her as she thought about that day. They were quite for a few seconds until James, really quietly said, "D-D-Do you like Snape?"

Lily was shocked at being asked this question by James. Does that mean that he still likes her? He hasn't teased her or anything for a while now, almost a month! Lily looked into his face and saw everything there; he was still into her, he was worried that the rumour was true, he wanted to know the truth...

Lily cleared her throat. "What do you think?"

James scrunched his eyebrows. "_What do I think?_" he asked back, half laughing.

Lily nodded her head solemnly. "I am just asking you what you think. Do you think I like Snape? Do you believe the rumour?"

James shrugged, suddenly finding it very easy to talk to Lily. "I don't know. I mean, everyone was talking about it..."

"Does everyone talking about it really make it true?" Lily asked, half smiling.

James sat up in his chair with excitement. "So it's not ture! Is it?" he asked uncertainly, looking sideways at Lily.

Lily shook her head. "No, Potter, it's not. Remus knew about this, wonder why he didn't tell you." She added, wondering.

"R-R-Remus _knew_ about this?!" James asked, unhappily.

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

"I am going to get him!" James exclaimed, forgetting that Lily was there. He looked at Lily and then asked, really carefully, "There was never anything between you and Snape?"

Lily took a while to answer. She looked at the worms sorting themselves, thinking of how to answer. Should she tell James the truth? But it hurts talking about it...about the betrayal she had gotten from Snape after all those promises. Should she really tell James? What if he goes off telling everyone else?

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." James said quickly, but his voice was betraying that the desire to really want to know, to relax his jumping heart.

Lily decided to tell him somewhat the truth, but not too much of what had happened. She cleared her throat and said, "Severus and I were friends, but last year we had a fight."

"Oh," James said in a quite voice.

Lily suddenly felt tear well up in her eyes. She looked down at her hands and away from James. She didn't want him to see these tears. Everything was mounting inside her again. "But we met up in the summer, and we were friends again." Her voice was shaking now. She was almost about to lose control of her emotions. All the feelings were coming back to her, as if she was reliving the moment when Snape had clearly broken off everything related to her. "But we had a fight again." A single tear went down Lily's cheek and into her hands.

James noticed this and didn't know what to do, all of a sudden. He never exactly knew what to do when a girl starts crying in front of you. James has seen (and made) many girls cry when he dumped them or said no to a date, but this was _Lily Evans_ crying in front of him. If he pats her should or back, she will probably think he is trying to make a move on her. But he can't just sit there awkwardly in the silence while she cries!

James shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. "It's-It's not really your loss –"

"I know you hate him." Lily said whipping away her tears. "But he was different to me. If you had gotten to know him –"

"Me?!" James suddenly exclaimed. "Get to know that dark arts loving freak?! No thanks, I think I'll pass." He said, crossing his arms. The idea of him being friendly with Snape had driven the idea that he was alone with Lily for the first time in his life and she wasn't running away from him.

"He's not all that bad!" Lily cried. "He was –"

"What?" James barked. "A sweet and sensitive guy? Look, I know him. Probably not the way you do, but still. He is a power seeking idiot." He added darkly.

Lily looked up and glared at him. "There is more to him than the dark arts!"

James snorted. "I am sure there bloody well is! But let me tell you this," he leaned in closer, looking darkly at Lily. "I _hate_ the dark arts. My whole family is filled with Aurors and many have lost their lives to it. My favourite uncle died because of it."

James was stunned to hear himself talk of his uncle Fergus. His uncle had been on a mission for the Ministry and died in hands of a Death Eater last year. The loss had been so sudden and unexpected, that James didn't know what to think of it. Uncle Fergus had been visiting them just the day before, and the news came the next day that he had been murdered. It had shocked James. Uncle Fergus was the funniest person in his extended family and was the life of any party. James learned many tricks from him. James had been really close to him.

"I-I am so sorry." Lily said, quietly. She realized, for the first time, that James had more feelings than horniness and fun. He also had loss and depression. The look on his face told Lily that it had taken him a long time to get over the loss and the scar was still there.

James shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, whatever."

There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"S-So the rumour was not true." James said, his voice cracking.

Lily looked confusedly at him. "What rumour?"

"About you and Snape."

Lily shook her head. "Of course not. Someone had obviously started it to get to me. I wonder who, though..."

Who would want to get at Lily in such a way? Lily hasn't hurt anyone, ever. She was a quite girl and didn't get into funny businesses. She stayed out of trouble. Then who would want to do this?

"Hmm..." James said in thought.

Just then McGonagall came through the door. At the sight of her James fumbled with his wand and lifted the sorting spell off the worms, but McGonagall had sharp eyes.

"Potter, next week you will come without you wand, understood?" she said in an angry tone.

James nodded.

Lily and James continued with he sorting of the wiggling worms until McGonagall allowed them to go. They walked in silence through the corridors of Hogwarts. James was thinking about what Lily had said before McGonagall had returned; who would spread a rumour like this? Why would they want to? Suddenly, James had an idea. It was an idea that might just come to benefit both of them. When Lily was about to go off the other corridor on the second floor, when James stopped.

"What?" Lily asked. They were standing in front of the hospital wing.

"I was going to see Sirius. Want to come with me? He can help with finding out who made up that rumour." James asked, sheepishly. He knew that Lily hates Sirius as much as she hates James, but it was worth a try.

Lily took a minute to think and then nodded her head slowly. "Okay, as long as Black doesn't misbehave."

James gave a small laugh as they entered the dark hospital wing. James motioned with his lips for Lily to be quite as they walked towards Sirius's bed, in which he was sleeping.

James took out his wand and pointed at Madam Pomfrey's office, where she was sitting, reading a book. He whispered, "_Muffliato_."

James then walked over to the bed and shook Sirius awake.

"Wha..." Sirius said sleepily.

"Get up, Padfoot!" James said loudly, shaking Sirius awake vigorously.

Sirius gave snore and woke up, blinkingly. He looked at James and smiled, but then saw Lily and cringed. "She's come back to kill me! Wasn't my tongue enough of a sacrifice?"

Lily glared. "No, Black, it wasn't" she walked closer to him. But James stepped in between them. "Sirius, keep your head cool."

Sirius gave a small glare and crossed his arms. Suddenly, his face broke into the smile. "My-My tongue!" his hands reached his lips. "It's not hanging out anymore!"

James rolled his eyes and lighted a lamp. He sat down on the chair by the bed and motioned Lily to do the same. Lily sat down, still glaring.

Then Sirius jumped in his bed. "HA! You and Evans! TOGETHER!" he sniggered.

Lily made movements to get up from her hair. But James grabbed her hand. The place where his skin contacted her hand felt really warm. He gave a small blush and looked away. Lily had felt that tingling feeling inside her emerge again. Why was this feeling here when ever James did something?

James looked at Sirius, who had noticed what had occurred. Sirius was smiling knowingly, but James gave him a deadly stare that told Sirius to keep his mouth shut.

"We need your help." Lily said at once in a controlled voice.

Sirius looked surprised. "My help? Why on earth would you need my help, Evans?"

Lily side glanced at James. James cleared his throat and said, "You know that rumour, about her and Snivellus?"

Sirius suppressed a laugh. "Yeah, so? It's over now isn't?"

"Yeah it is," James said. "But Lily wants to know who started it."

Sirius scrunched his eye brows. "You want me to find out who did it?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but it you don't want to –"

But James cut her in. "You are the greatest sneak ever, Padfoot!"

Sirius leaned over. "Why would I want to help Evans?"

Lily and James looked at each other. Lily looked back at Sirius, glaring. "If you really don't want to –"

James gave Sirius a look. "No," Sirius said at once, after he saw James's deadly look. "I'll – I'll help, don't worry."

Lily looked confusedly at him. "O – Okay."

"Good," James said smiling as he sat back in his chair. "That's settled."

Sirius smiled knowingly at him.

"So, you'll be back on the pitch soon, then?" James asked.

"Yup! I hope so. Pomfrey might not want to let me go, she _loves_ having me around." He sniggered.

Lily made a gagging noise. "You are disgusting, Black. I can't believe Remus is friends with you."

"Speaking of Remus," James said darkly and in a lower tone of voice. "He's out with Wormtail."

Sirius's eyes shot up. "What? Only Wormtail?"

James nodded gravely. "I am sure he'll be okay."

Thinking of this, Lily stood up. "I should go and get the Murtlap essence ready for him. Bye, James, Black"

Lily walked out of the hospital wing. Sirius waited for her foot steps to fade away when he turned and looked at James, smiling.

"You've done better than I would have expected, young grasshopper." He said in a mock elderly voice.

James laughed excitedly. "Shut up, Padfoot. And you better find out who did it." He added demandingly.

"You know I will," Sirius said, knowingly. "Like you said, I am the biggest sneak you have ever met..."

* * *

A/N: sorry it took a while, but i hope you all are enjoying it! next chapter might take some time too! and please review!!!! good or bad!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The leaves that had fallen from trees were now scattered all over the court yards of Hogwarts with shades of yellow, brown and golden. Fall was upon the school once more and the students could feel it. The weather had made a dramatic turn and was very cold and the wind very chilly, due to this the corridors were not a favourable place to be by the end of September. Students and teacher alike were now caught in a flu pandemic and not a single lesson went by without someone sneezing due to the cold.

James, as Gryffindore Quidditch captain, had made everyone on the team drink the Pepperup potion, despite their protests. He was becoming a bit over protected of his team, but James didn't want any repeats of what had happened to Sirius. He wanted the team to be in the best shapes of their lives. James called early work outs at 6 AM and ran late practices after dinner. He made sure all the members were getting a good night's sleep. It wasn't until Alex yelled at him that he was barely getting any homework done that James stopped with the early morning work outs, but instead made them do it before dinner and still held practices after dinner, but was careful to not run them too late. Only Felicity had been enjoying this take over by James, while Diana, the Seeker, was not saying a word against James's methods, not until she received a horrible mark on her Transfiguration essay that McGonagall yelled at James for it.

Along with all of this, James and Sirius had to deal with finding out who had spread that humour about Lily. It was getting harder and harder as everyone had stopped talking about it and it was old news now. Sirius had been snooping around the castle (mostly around the Slytherins) and listening to them to hear of anything related to the rumour. But nothing of it was said, which made Lily really mad. Every meal time Lily would ask them for updates, but they had none.

"You said you would've solved this weeks a go!" Lily snapped at Sirius one dinner.

Sirius looked sheepishly at Lily. "I am sorry, Evans. But the Slytherins are over it! They aren't talking about it anymore."

Lily glared. "What if it isn't one of the Slytherins?! What if it's a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor?"

Sirius looked helplessly at James. "James, tell her to give me more time."

"You should really get on with it, Padfoot." James said in a deep serious tone, he then ruffled his hair, looking at Lily, hopping that she would look his way.

Sirius glared at James and looked back at Lily. "Give me more time. Be patient, I'll find out, eventually."

Lily gave a last glare and left them. Sirius looked at James and stared angrily. "You are putting all of the pressure on me because you want her. Why not try and look for the person yourself?" he growled.

James shrugged. "I know you'll get it, but hurry up, mate. She's running out of patience, which may harm my potential relationship with her." He added seriously.

Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his food. "Fine, I guess I'll sneak into the Slytherin common room. Want to come with me?"

James looked narrowly over at Sirius. "_After_ practice?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

So after another gruesome practice, James and Sirius took showers and left the changing room under the Invisibility Cloak Which James had bought after dinner.

"Okay, so let's look for a Slytherin." James whispered. "Let's go to the Great Hall, they always enter from the passage to the dungeons there."

Sirius nodded and the two walked quietly towards the Great Hall. The corridors were mostly empty and James had heard Peeves messing up the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when they had passed it. The only teacher they passed were Professor Glamiss, looking timidly with Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know how to get him out of there, Professor" Glamiss said in a scared hushed voice.

McGonagall patted Glamiss's weak shoulder. "I'll get the Bloody Baron, don't worry."

But the look on Glamiss's small face was filled with horror. James made Sirius stop.

"T – The B-B-Bloody Baron, Minerva?" Glamiss said, in a horrified voice. "Surely he is not –"

McGonagall strained her voice. "It's quite alright, the Bloody Baron is a _ghost_, he will not do you any harm, trust me. You just stay here and I will be back."

McGonagall left without another word and didn't see Glamiss's face become pale white at the thought of being alone. James sniggered.

When McGonagall was gone, James walked quietly towards his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He blew air at his neck and he jumped a mile and didn't dare to look behind him, but closed his eyes tight and started whispering inaudible words.

Sirius smiled amused.

"My, it is a spooky night." James said loudly, making Glamiss jump again.

"Why, yes it is!" Sirius said.

Glamiss was now trembling with terror. "W – Who's there?" he stammered. "I – I am not afraid!"

James started whistling a tune and Sirius joined in. Glamiss screamed and ran away, frantically. James and Sirius were laughing still as they reached the dungeon entrance, but stopped immediately when they heard an angry voice.

"Why should he be the leader?" They turned around and saw Regulus Black with Snape's friend Mulciber heading towards James and Sirius. "What is so special about him? Just because he has made many dark spells already?" his snapped.

They were walking closer and closer to where James and Sirius were standing. Sirius, looking madly at his brother reached for his wand, but James dragged him out of the way. Regulus and Muciber went through the door. Sirius looked annoyed at James.

"What? I had a chance to get him!" Sirius said.

"Come on," James said. "Let's follow them, they are probably going to their common room." He said as he opened the door slowly as he could still hear Regulus and Mulciber talking behind it. James and Sirius entered slowly as the two Slytherins had decided to keep their conversation going in by standing in the middle of a small dark corridor they were in. James realized that the end of the corridor lead to the cellars.

"Be quite, don't do anything to him." James whispered to Sirius.

Regulus looked annoyed and very mad. "It was _my_ idea, _not_ Snape's! He has no right to be a leader!"

Mulciber looked helplessly at him. "Will you relax? I know it was your idea, but think about the future, Black!"

Regulus looked confusedly at him. "What future?"

Mulciber sneered knowingly. "This is a _Dark Arts_ club. Think what _he_ will think when he finds out."

Regulus looked in thought. "Yeah, I see what you mean..."

Mulciber nodded. "And, when we leave this Mudblood hole of a school, it's a straight ticket to joining him!"

Regulus smiled and they started walking down the dark corridor. "Yeah, he will see our determination! Right under Dumbledore's nose."

James and Sirius walked as quietly as they could behind them. They walked through the dark corridor and reached a door which Regulus and Mulciber walked through. James was right, it was the cellars. They walked through the cellars, Regulus and Mulciber talking excitedly and James and Sirius walking invisible and quietly behind them. They stopped suddenly at a blank wall, still talking.

"He'll see we are with him, even though we are still in school –" Mulciber was saying.

James and Sirius stood behind them, confused. Why had they stopped here, in front of a blank wall? They looked at each other, confused.

"Awesome, it was my idea, after all." Regulus said proudly. "And we'll let him know that. It doesn't really matter who the leader is!"

"_Power is everything_." Mulciber said, looking at the blank wall.

The wall split into the two automatically, as if it was ordered to by a password. Regulus and Mulciber walked through it, followed by the invisible James and Sirius.

James and Sirius suddenly found themselves in a grand room. It had spooky and cold atmosphere, but a grand feeling too. It was a big room with a low ceiling and had many green lamps hanging from it. The lighting of the room was faintly green, which James realized was because the room extended to the lake. This must be the Slytherin dungeon common room.

Regulus and Mulciber walked towards the leather sofas in front of the fire. They sat down.

"I think we should follow them." Sirius said.

James and Sirius walked towards them, almost bumping into a first year Slytherin. They stopped by the sofa where Regulus and Mulciber sat in front of the fire which gave a feeble glow in this greenly lighted room. About a handful of people were sitting casually around the common room, chatting with their friends or doing homework. James and Sirius found a corner and hid in it from which they could listen to Regulus and Mulciber talk, but be out of anyone's way.

"Speaking of Snape...what's up with him and that Mudblood Evans?" Regulus asked, trying to sound indifferently. James felt anger shoot through his insides. But he stayed calm; using magic or doing anything rash would blow their cover.

Mulciber looked sideways at Regulus. "He's over her. There is nothing else to it."

"Oh," Regulus said, nodding.

Mulciber sneered. "Don't get any ideas, Black. She is a _Mudblood_, a good looking one though."

James's hands were sweating. All he wanted to do was jinx them, so badly. But he took a deep breath and tried to reduce the anger.

"And what they had all been talking about? Snape and her..." Regulus said, curiously.

Mulciber sneered even wider. "Ha! No, that's not true; _I _had made it up and spread it around."

Mulciber laughed and Regulus gave a small chuckle, though it sounded as if he was forcing it.

Sirius and James looked at each other and smiled in victory. They had found the culprit. Just then, Severus Snape appeared, looking pale and sallow skinned as ever, his thin lips were straight on his face. He sat down beside Mulciber.

"I heard you had an objection, Regulus." He said in a straight voice.

Regulus glared at Snape. "I do! What makes you think you could be the leader of the club? But no matter," Regulus said, waving his hand as Snape started to speak. "I have seen a different advantage and don't care if you are leader."

Both James and Sirius didn't want to miss this excellent opportunity to bully Snape, and Snape wouldn't even know it was them. James and Sirius looked at each other knowingly. Sirius took his wand out and James followed this pursuit.

"Get Snape," Sirius said. "I am getting my dear brother."

"Padfoot, don't you think it stinks in here?" James said smirking. Sirius nodded, smiling.

James pointed his wand at Snape and cried, "_Insectis Snape!_"

Suddenly, flies appeared around Snape. Snape had been talking with his mouth open and one went in his mouth. He choked on it as he looked confusedly at the sudden appearance of so many flies surrounding his head. There were so many that the place where his head was now just a blakc bundle of flies buzzing. Regulus and Mulciber looked surprised as Snape jumped from where he was sitting and started running around the common room, coughing and shooing away the flies. People were laughing and pointing at him.

James and Sirius laughed loudly along with the others. Sirius turned away while James still watched Snape. Sirius, on the other hand, pointed his want at Regulus and cried, "_Wedgiemus!_"

Suddenly, every one turned to look at Regulus, who was screaming. He was being hoisted up by his underwear into the air. His pink underwear was visible to everyone in the room. They were all pointing and laughing at him now, some nearly in tears. One boy, whom James recognized as the Slytherin Keeper, came up and looked worriedly at him. "Regulus! Get back down!"

Regulus looked humiliated and scared. Sirius and James were laughing in their tears, unable to stop. It was not until Snape cried, "_Potter!_" that it occurred them to leave. James and Sirius looked at each other and froze. If they were caught here, that would mean more detentions and less Quidditch practices. They both rushed towards the door when Snape suddenly appeared in front of them, guarding the door, flies still buzzing around his head.

"What do you mean by _Potter_?" asked Avery, who had just come through the dormitory and saw the commotion.

Snape, looking a little menacing, said, "He's here! I can feel it!"

Avery laughed. "He's not here! He can't be! He's _Gryffindor_!"

Snape shook his head violently. "No, he's here! He has this Invisibility Cloak!"

Suddenly someone bumped into James and Sirius. It was a first year girl and now she looked scared. "Here! I felt someone here!"

Snape , not wasting any time, jumped to where the girl had been point and landed right on Sirius. The cloak slipped off from James and he was exposed to the Slytherin common room. Everyone was quite and shocked.

Snape wrestled with Sirius on the ground. Sirius, Snape and the Cloak were all bundled together, the Cloak wrapped around both of them. Sirius was there, but his legs were invisible, while Snape's head was invisible and his legs were waving frantically.

James went over to Sirius and tried to detangle them.

"I am going to get Slughorn!" the prefect girl cried. James felt panic go through them. They could not risk getting into trouble now! He turned to look at the girl. She gave him a bossy look and went out the entrance to the common room.

James felt even more panicked. "Sirius! Sirius! We have to get out of here!"

But Sirius was in no mood to leave. He wanted his turn to fight Snape with his bare hands.

"Sirius! Now is not the time!" James cried. He tried to gather Sirius's waving arms in his hand, but Sirius was too fast for him.

Within no time, Slughorn had appeared. James, at the sight of him, snatched up the cloak and hid it in his robe. He did not want the teachers to find out about it because they will surly confiscate it. Slughorn looked shocked to see James and Sirius (who had a bloody nose) in the common room.

"Potter!" Slughorn said, appalled. "And _you_, Sirius! How –" He was lost for words and shook his head unbelievingly. "To Dumbledore's office! Both of you!"

Sirius and Snape stood up. "Ten points from Slytherin for fighting, Severus!" Slughorn exclaimed, his eyes wide. "And you two," he looked at James and Sirius. "Follow me!"

"Um, Professor Slughorn!" called a voice as they had made to leave. James turned around and saw that Regulus was still hanging in the air, his underwear showing. James couldn't help but snigger along with Sirius and the other Slytherins. Slughorn looked at them, glaring. He pulled his wand out and waved at Regulus, who landed softly on the leather couch.

They left the dormitory and walk in silence towards Dumbledore's office. While they walked, James's heart was thundering. This is the second time, within one month, that he has broken a school rule and cared about it. Why the sudden change? Usually he did care if he broke a rule, but why has he been so conscious of it now? Was it just because of the Quidditch pressure on him? Yes, probably. James thought about this as they made their way up through the school.

Sirius broke the silence with trying to come up with clever stories and reasons why there were so far from the Gryffindor common room, but Slughorn's heart had turned hard. They walked up the flights of stairs until they reached the sixth floor. They walked down the long empty corridor towards the large gargoyle.

When they reached it, Slughorn said, "Chocolate Frogs!"

The gargoyle leaped aside. Slughorn turned and looked at James and Sirius, glaring. "Well, go on!" he barked.

James followed Sirius up the moving stairs and landed in front of a door. They waited for Slughon to appear. Slughorn stepped off the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the voice of Dumbledore.

Slughorn, James and Sirius entered the office. Of course James and Sirius have been here many times throughout their years at Hogwarts. They were used to the silver instruments on the tables, the book shelves containing thick looking books, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, the potraits listening while pretending not to and other aspects of the office.

James looked up to see Dumbledore smiling knowingly as he looked at James and Sirius. "Ah, of course, who else would be here at this hour?" he chuckled. "Yes, Horace, what have they done now?"

Slughorn looked mad at the easiness of Dumbledore's attitude. "These boys were in the Slytherin common room!" He pointed accusingly at James and Sirius. Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses and his twinkling blue eyes bore into his. He felt as if he was x-raying him, making James feel self conscious.

Dumbledore smiled amusingly, but his voice was slightly stern. "Where they? What could they possibly be doing there?"

"Ask them!" spat Slughron.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at them. "Well, James, Sirius. Answer as to why you were so far from you own common room."

James glanced at Sirius. They were stuck, for the first time in their lives. How could they possibly answer that question? Another first was that James decided to tell Dumbledore the truth. Odd as he may be, Dumbledore just might understand why James and Sirius did what they did.

As if reading James's mind, Dumbledore said, "Will you please bring Professor McGonagall? She is the Head of their house and will punish them."

Grunting, Slughorn left, giving James and Sirius a last glare.

After Slughorn left, James started speaking, telling him that they were there to find out who had spread the rumour about Lily and were sure it was a Slytherin. Sirius was shocked to hear James say this, but didn't interrupt. When James finished, Dumbledore gave a warm smiled. James felt relief wash over him.

"What you did was very noble as a friend, risking you place at Hogwarts for Miss Evans. I am sure there are not many friends who would do this." He said warmly. "But," he started in a harder tone. "You still did break the rules, and for that Gryffindor shall loose fifty points and both of you will get detention, as Professor McGonagall will agree."

His blue eyes looked as if he was x-raying them again, making James self conscious again.

"You may leave. I shall tell Professor McGonagall about this. Oh and Mr Black," he pointed his wand at Sirius's nose and repaired it. Sirius mumbled thanks and they left the office.

***

The next morning, James went looking around for Lily. They did have Potions together, but he didn't want to be surrounded by people when he tells her the good news. He asked Felicity where Lily would be during their morning break and found out that she was going to be in the library to get a head start on the Potions essay they had been assigned. James left his friends (who were all smirking) and headed off to the library, feeling slightly nervous at the thought of being alone with Lily, yet excited to see what she will say when he tells her they found out who had spread the rumour.

James entered the library and saw it was mostly empty. Most students were outside to enjoy the last sunshine of the fall, but a student here and there was spotted among the tall looming shelves of the library. James found Lily at the back of the library in the Potions section, looking through the shelves. James paused for a second, ruffled his hair and walked up to Lily.

"Hi." James said as normally as he possibly could. His throat was suddenly really dry at the sight of Lily. There was a window behind her that allowed bright sun rays to illuminate Lily's prescence. James felt a punch in his stomache.

Lily had jumped at the sight of him and looked confusedly at him. "Oh, hi." She gave him a small smile and took out a book from the shelf.

"Um, we found out who spread the rumour." James said, louder than he had meant to.

Lily almost dropped her book. Her face grew into a wide smile and her eyes went wide. "Ohmigod! Really?"

James nodded, excitedly. "Yeah, it's a long story, though."

"You have to tell me everything!" Lily said excitedly as she walked over to the table nearest them and sat down. James sat down beside her. "Start!"

James, feeling more comfortable now, was happy to recall all that had happened. Lily was shocked that James and Sirius had to go into the Slytherin common room and what they had done there. She was even more shocked to hear that they had been found out by Snape.

"You shouldn't have done that to Snape and Black's brother!" Lily cried loudly. Madam Pince, who was nearby gave a "hush!".

"I couldn't resist." James said slyly. "It was too tempting. Anyway..." James continued on with what had happened next, and their punishment. Lily was really shocked to hear that they were in trouble.

"You should've been more careful! Now you have detention because of _me_!" Lily exclaimed, feeling guilty.

James shrugged. "I don't mind detention." Though James liked the idea that Lily thought she was guilty.

Lily looked helplessly at James. "I am sorry, James." She said softly. Her own tone of voice surprised her. Did she just say something softly to James? Wait, she just said Potter's _first name!_

James felt a jolt in his stomach as he heard Lily's lips say his name so softly. His heart started to beat faster and faster. "It's – It's okay."

"Thanks so much for doing this. You can say my thanks to Black. I'd rather not say something nice to his face." Lily added stiffly.

"You're welcome. But I think Sirius would appreciate if you say it to him. Maybe he'll be less of nuisance then..."

Lily rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I highly doubt it."

James, trying to get Lily back to her good mood again, changed the subject. "So – So would you like to suggest a way to get revenge on Mulciber?"

Lily's eyebrows rose. "What? Get _revenge_ on him?"

James nodded his head. "He hurt you. So –"

"You are going to get revenge? But that's so childish! It's like we are sinking to his level!" Lily exclaimed disgusted.

James was not at all happy about this change in Lily's mood. He wanted her feeling guilty again. "Well, after all Sirius and I went through, revenge is in full order."

"You are going to get revenge, for me?" Lily said sceptically, though with a softer tone to her voice.

James nodded, suddenly feeling hot. "Y – Yeah. If you won't then we will."

"_We?_" Lily asked, half amused.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter and I." James said in one breath. "They'd love it actually." He said suddenly realizing it himself. "It would mean a fun thing to do."

Lily looked narrowly at James, but before she could say anything, James spoke, "Let us do it Lily! Please! You won't have to do anything and just see Mulciber being humiliated!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine, but as long as it doesn't hurt him in anyway, and you don't get into trouble."

James smiled teasingly. "Get into trouble? I can't promise that, Evans." He said huskily. Suddenly he felt sexy, he wanted Lily to see that of him, but -

Suddenly the warning bell rang and James's plan was forgotten about. Lily checked out the Potions book and then, along with James, they walked towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. James felt really exhilarated to be with Lily like this, as if they were actually friends. James decided to forget the sexiness and make Lily laugh. He did so as they were laughing of what James had done to Professor Glamiss last night.

"Honestly, the poor bloke won't last another month here!" Lily said.

"Good, then we can get a better teacher who knows how to fight the dark arts. All Glamiss teaches us is to stay at home and lock all the doors" James said.

Lily gave chuckle. "I am sure he'll get used to the castle eventually. It doesn't help when students like you pick at his confidence." She said, poking James. James felt his insides jump at the contact.

Lily was surprised to be acting this casually with James. Maybe he's not all that bad...

They entered the classroom just before the bell for lessons to start rang. Lily quickly sat down beside Riana and took out her books from her bag.

"O – Okay class." Glamiss said timidly. "Today we will be talking about how to protect your homes from dark artefacts. It is important to first make sure you never bring artefacts to your homes..."

Lily heard someone give a chuckle and turned around to catch James's eye. He smiled and Lily decided to smile back. Wow, what a change. This type of communication would never have happened between them last year! Maybe James is not all that bad. He may be a prankmaster that sometimes gets on Lily's last nerves, but maybe he is a nice guy deep down...after all, he risked expulsion for _her_. James had accomplished what he had meant to do, after all those talks with Sirius over the summer on this subject matter. Within a month of returning to Hogwarts, James's attitude had vanished all the hatred Lily had for him for five years.

***

Lily made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner that night, feeling happier than usually, with Felicity and Riana. They were chatting happily, when Remus suddenly came up to them.

"Lily, good, you're finally here." Remus said sounding slightly breathless. He then turned around and gave Peter, who had been standing by the entrance to the Great Hall as if waitting for something, two big thumbs up.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, suspiciously.

Remus smirked. "You'll see."

Lily looked at Felicity and Riana and saw her confusion mirrored. They walked past Remus and then Peter and into the Great Hall. Remus had followed them in and said, "Lily, look over at the Slytherin table, now."

Lily, utterly confused, gave Remus a look and looked over at the Slytherin table. There she saw a hand appear out of nowhere, with a small flask opened, pouring the contents of the flask into the drink beside Mulciber's food. The hand gave thumb up after and Remus smiled. Suddenly Lily understood completely what was going on. She rounded onto Remus.

"That was James, wasn't it?" She asked acussedly.

Remus sheepishly nodded.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly are they doing?"

Remus looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um, you'll see."

James, by the Slytherin table had taken his Invisibility Cloak off from himself and hid it in his robes. Sirius looked at James, who nodded with a mischievous look on his face.

"Go for it." James mouthed encouragingly.

Sirius, with a similar look but more madness on his face, took his wand out and approached behind Mulciber, who had been talking enchanted to Snape.

"Snivelly!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, making Mulciber jump and turn around to see who it was. "I see that you are sticking to your daily diet of nothing." Snape wasn't eating anything and was sitting stiffly in his seat. He glared at Sirius with pure loathing.

"Get away from me, Black." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, hold his hands high. "I am not here to give you the pleasure of my company, but to talk to you friend, Mulciber."

Mulciber had taken a drink out of his glass and looked at Sirius. "My company?" he said, spectically.

Sirius nodded excitedly. "Tell me, my dear Mulciber, did you ever sleep with your mother?"

Mulciber nodded. Sirius quickly pointed his want at Mulciber's neck and cried, "_Snorus!_"

Suddenly, all that Mulciber had said following that was heard to everyone in the room, including Lily. "Oh yeah, I've slept with my mother loads of times!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Sexually or as a child scared of a nightmare?"

"Sexually." Mulciber answered.

The Great Hall was filled with silence. His last word hung in the air. Sirius was surprised at Mulciber's answer as the others in the room. Snape's face was filled with shock. Lily couldn't believe what James and Sirius had planned and was surprised also to hear Mulciber's answer. But Sirius got over the shock much quicker than the rest.

"Okay," Sirius said slowly. "What about girls your own age?"

"I got one Muggle girl pregnant, but I left her and I know nothing more. Her family had moved away before I went back home for the holidays." Mulciber said, without any hint of hesitance.

Sirius smirked. "Wow, you've been a busy man!"

"Enough." said a quite, but powerful voice. Sirius and James looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore on his feet, frowning. "Mr Mulciber, will you please join me in my office after? And Mr Potter and Mr Black and anyone else who was involved with this." His eyes lingered over to Remus and Peter, who both were standing behind Lily. Remus's face went red, Peter looked troubled.

James gulped. He never thought he would get in trouble now. This suppose to be harmless. It seemed he has forgotten the rules of what is okay and what's not in the last five years.

The Great Hall went back to its normal chatter slowly, talking about Mulciber. James and Sirius went to where Lily, Felicity, Riana, Remus and Peter were standing. He gave them a feeble grin, but Felicity was mad.

"Potter! Now you're going to get more detentions and less practice time!" She exclaimed.

"Relax." James said unknowingly. He was looking at Lily for her reaction.

Lily glared. "I told you not to hurt him in anyway –"

"I know," James said quickly. "I didn't think he was that bad, to be honest."

"Well, whatever," Sirius said, carelessly. "He is so sick, that Mulciber." Riana nodded in agreement.

Remus looked really disgusted and troubled. He didn't say anything but kept his head down.

"Well, let's hope we don't get into too much trouble." Peter said timidly. Sirius laughed. He was about to say something but Remus suddenly interrupted him.

"I guess we should go to Dumbledore's office and wait there for him." He said, looking at James, Sirius and Peter. All of them nodded with agreement and left the Great Hall. Remus said a weak goodbye to Lily.

Lily felt sorry for Remus, he probably was pushed into doing another one of Potter's pranks. He doesn't deserve detention like the others, it is not his fault at all.

Lily, Felicity and Riana walked to the Gryffindore table and started eating and discussing what had just happened.

"I can't believe that they went that low," Lily said, disgusted.

Riana rolled her eyes. "You know, it wasn't their fault Mulciber is so sick. They thought it was going to give us all a laugh –"

"Well, usually whatever they think will give us a laugh is not always that great, is it?" Lily said. "Remember the stink bombs?"

Felicity and Riana nodded slowly in realization.

Inside, Lily was filled with anger. He had done it again. James had gotten low in his stupid pranks and hurt someone, no matter how horrible that person was or what he had done to Lily. She felt sick, it was as if they had sunk to his level. Lily tried not to think that it was she who had given James permission to go ahead and do something to Mulciber. Meaning the whole situation was her fault indirectly. If only she hadn't given James permission! But, James would've gone ahead and done something anyway, it was in his stupid nature. Thinking of this, Lily felt all her hatred emerge inside her for James. He didn't care of what the person on the other end of the prank thought, he only though of his amusement. James is selfish, the very thing Lily hated about him.

* * *

A/N: Read and review! Be patient for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What made you think that you could go ahead and make him spill all of his secrets in front of the whole school?!" Lily exclaimed as she paced in front of the fire. It was much after dinner and the Gryffindor common room was empty as it was late. Only James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the sofas in front of the fire, listening to Lily rant. They had just been yelled at by Professor McGonagall and were getting the same from Lily for what they had just done during dinner. As Lily paced, James noticed that her red hair with the glow of the fire behind it made her face look angrier than it already was, making him slightly scared of crossing the line with her.

"Look Evans, if you don't appreciate our help –" Sirius started, looking very annoyed. But Lily cut him.

"I just wanted to know who had started the rumour!" she exclaimed. "Not revenge!"

Sirius glared at her as he stood up and walked closer to her. Lily felt slightly frightened as Sirius was taller than her and had a look of madness on his face. "Why the hell did you make us go through all that shit, when you didn't want _revenge?_"

Lily gulped. Remus stood up from his sofa and walked up to Sirius. "Sirius, relax mate." He said, softly as he placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

But Sirius shook it off violently. "We are now facing detention for all of next two weeks!" he said loudly. He turned away abruptly and faced James, who had been unusually quiet throughout this whole conversation. Sirius loomed over James. "Just because _you_ want her _so much_, you made _all of us_ suffer the price! I am tired and sick of this! She doesn't like you, _get over it!_" he spat. With this proclamation, Sirius walked out of the room and up the stairs to boys' dormitory, his footsteps loud and heavy in the silence of the common room.

Remus looked feebly at Lily. "He doesn't mean anything he said," he said weakly. "You know Sirius, get a bit out of hand at times –"

Peter gave a small sob. James looked up, his hazel eyes off in a distance. "Maybe he is right." He croaked out. "I am sorry for putting you all through this." He said, looking at Remus and Peter.

Remus waved his hand. "Ah, man, don't worry about it."

"Remus, Peter," Lily said quietly, yet determinedly. "I want to speak to James alone."

Remus, James and Peter exchanged a look of confusion. James looked at Lily, his eyebrows scrunched.

"O – Okay." Remus said as Peter stood up. "We'll go to bed, then."

Lily didn't say anything until she heard their footsteps fade away and their dormitory door close shut. After, there was an uncomfortable silence in which Lily could feel James watching her, but Lily didn't look at him. Instead, she turned away from James and crossed her arms.

"What you did," Lily started. "was stupid and selfish." She heard James's footsteps come closer to her. The feeling returned, as it always did when she was alone with James.

"I know," James said, seriously. "But I didn't think it would hurt him –"

Lily turned around, glaring in the firelight, making her green eyes even more brilliant. "You really need to get you swollen head deflated, Potter. Didn't you ever stop to think that Mulciber, however much of an asshole he may be, might not want his secrets to be revealed in front of the whole school?" she asked, fiercely.

James looked down and didn't say anything.

"Of course you didn't" Lily continued. "Why should the _great_ James Potter think of _others_? Why should he care of what happens to the person on the _other_ end of the prank, while he is off having a good laugh?"

Every word was a punch to James. He swallowed and looked up to see Lily's brilliant green eyes shining.

"You know," Lily said, giving a humourless smile. "I thought, for a while, that you had changed, that you were not as self-centered as before."

Finally, James found his voice. "What made you think that?" he said dryly.

Lily shrugged. "You hadn't asked me out in a long while, you actually decided to help me, which, I guess, was just another low way to get to me, as Black had said." She added disgusted. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you hadn't changed and I was being delusional like others..." Lily said, half to herself. It was true. For some time Lily thought James had changed while he was looking for the person who had started the rumour. All her hatred towards him had been vanished until he went and did another stupid prank that came to hurt someone. All her hatred came back and Lily felt stupid for thinking James had changed.

James felt weak. "Oh, don't say that! I am trying, Lily!"

Lily looked right at him, her stare was deadly. "Potter, _don't even bother trying at me!_ It's _not_ going to happen! I will _never_ go out with you! You can _never _change! You will _always be a sick selfish moron!_" Lily's eyes were watery as she looked disgustedly at James.

James felt his world ending. All the progress he had made on her had just disappeared into thin air, as if all the hard work James had done never meant anything. Lily was back to hating him, as she has been for the last five years. James looked at Lily, helplessly. Lily gave him a last glare and said, "_Just stay away from me!_" She ran all the way up to her dormitory before doing anything else harsher to James.

***

A week after the incident at dinner, it was well known by then that Mulciber was getting psychiatric therapy weekly by Professor Dumbledore himself. But there were rumours going around the school that the Muggle girl who had given birth to Mulciber's child was going to meet Mulciber himself at Hogwarts. When Lily heard this rumour at breakfast one day, she laughed her head off.

Felicity looked worriedly at her. "Why are you laughing? It's not that funny!"

Riana, too, was smiling hard. Felicity gave her a look which whipped her smile right off. She looked back at Lily and asked, "What is so funny?"

Lily paused, suppressing laugher, and said, "Have you read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Felicity shrugged. "No, why would I?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, it clearly says in there that no Muggle can ever reach, come to or see Hogwarts."

Felicity looked confusedly at her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because," Riana started. "Hogwarts is protected by enormous amounts of Anti-Muggle enchantments, placed upon the castle by Dumbledore himself."

"Oh," Felicity said.

"If any Muggle comes to Hogwarts, they'll see a danger sign." Riana added.

"I never knew that." Felicity exclaimed. "And we've been here for the last five years! Where have I been?" she asked herself, confused.

Lily and Riana looked at each other, smiling. "On the Quidditch Pitch." They both said together. Felicity rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was an outburst of cat calls from the other side of the Gryffindor table. There was a crowd of fifth, sixth, and seventh years alike, standing in a circle around someone. Lily got up at once, in her prefect mode, and walked towards the crowd, muttering about hormonal and wild teenagers.

She approached the crowd and broke through people, making the people she pushed aside angry and exclaim at her when she ignored them. When Lily got to the center of this crowd, she saw what they had been staring at. It was James Potter, with his arms around Alice Prewett. Their lips were glued to each other and sucking as if they were a pair of leeches. Though, there was another feeling that appeared inside Lily. It was not the happy feeling she got around James, but this feeling was making her burn with anger and jealousy. A sort of jealousy she has never related it to James.

Shaking off this unusual feeling, Lily got her wand out, pointed it at James and Alice and cried, "_Seperate!_"

At once, Alice and James were jerked apart and the cat callings stopped. James and Alice looked around to see who had done that and Alice glared at Lily when she looked around at her.

"What do you want?" Alice spat.

But before Lily could answer, James was sneering her way. "Me, of course."

The crowd went "OOOOOOOO" as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindor, and don't do it again, but get a room." Lily said lazily as she turned and walked away, with calls from James behind her, "Oh, Evans! You know you want to! Come on just give up the attitude!" Lily ignored him and kept walking away as fast as she could.

Lily joined Felicity and Riana and explained what had happened.

"So, he's back with that bitch?" Riana said, angrily. Lily nodded.

"Honestly, I really don't understand his taste in girls!" Felicity exclaimed. "He is, like, in_ love _with you, but he is going out with a skank like Alice."

Lily shrugged. She didn't care, honest! James could go and do all the girls around the school and it wouldn't matter to her...it wouldn't, would it?

Since their fight, James had been distant with Lily for two days. He didn't talk nor acknowledged her, which didn't bother Lily that much. Lily was happy that James wasn't talking to her at all, her anger at him had reached a huge peak. But three days after their fight, he went back to being the same old Potter Lily knew, except he was always trying to impress her with his sexiness that, Lily suspects, Sirius taught him. His sexiness wasn't much of an improvement, but did make Lily turn her head the first couple times when she saw him in this way. After though, James just got annoying. It was as if the incident with Mulciber and the fight never happened.

But why is he with Alice? Lily asked herself as she looked over at the two sitting a far away from her, closely. What did he see in her? But, Lily told herself, they have been on and off for many years now. It was true; James and Alice were the first IT couple at the mere age of eleven. During their first year at Hogwarts, James and Alice were going out, but they weren't _really_ going out as Alice only bossed James around and James followed. In their second year they had a very public break up (a huge fight in the Great Hall) and they got back together by Christmas of that same year. They lasted another year, until Alice found James in a broom closet with another girl in their third year, but they got back together in the beginning of their fourth year...and so on. It was much too hard to keep up with Alice and James make ups and break ups. But Lily knew, even when James was going out with Alice, he always asked Lily out, which made Alice highly jealous and Lily very happy to see Alice in pain. Plus, Lily was sure that their relationship was only built on physical attraction, not emotionally.

Just then, Frank Longbottom appeared and sat down in a seat beside Lily, not noticing Lily there at all. He was in rush as he rapidly spread jam on the bread.

"Everything okay, Frank?" Lily asked curiously.

Frank jumped at being addressed by Lily and finally noticed that she was there. "Oh, hello Lily. Yes I am fine." He grabbed his toast and walked away, glancing back at Alice and James as he went.

Lily looked confusedly at Felicity and Riana.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" Felicity said, confused.

Riana looked understandingly. "Didn't you guys see the look on his face when he looked at James and Alice?"

"Yeah," said Lily but Felicity said, "No,"

"He's jealous." Riana said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Jealous?" asked Felicity. "Of what?"

"Of James." Riana said impatiently. "He likes Alice."

Lily smiled twisted. "Are you sure? I actually thought he was kind of – you know –"

Riana raised her eyebrows. "Kind of what?"

"Confused." Lily said, uncertainly. Riana looked thoughtfully at her.

"Confused?" asked Felicity. "Confused of what?"

"He might be gay, Fel!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's a possibility." Riana said, thoughtfully. "He does always get that way when Alice and James get together..."

"And he dresses like a complete fashionista!" Felicity said, in realization.

"Come on," Lily said feeling a bit down all fo sudden. "Let's get to Potions."

It was a bad day, in conclusion, for Lily. She was feeling down and it didn't help that James and Alice burst into a passionate make out session at the end of each lesson which caused a scene and made Lily take off points for them. She always glared at Remus, as he didn't do a thing about this. At the end of last lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts, James and Alice burst out again and made Lily very mad.

"If you leeches can't keep off each other until you get a room, I am going off to McGonagall! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Lily exclaimed. She walked away with whispers of 'mad woman' following her. She spotted Remus and walked over to him.

"I highly suggest that you give your friend and his skank a warning and stand up to them!" she left Remus looking slightly hurt.

All in all, Lily had never taken off so many points from her own house in one day. She had never yelled at Remus like that either and realized, as she sat down in her common room to do work, that she will need to apologize to him when they do their prefect duty tonight. Lily never meant to hurt Remus, it was just stupid Potter and Alice making Lily mad. Why can't they be decent and get a room? But when has James ever been decent?

Due to the amount of homework Lily had, she decided to skip dinner and continue. She said goodbye to Felicity and Riana as they left the portrait hole and soon, Lily was the only one in the common room, sitting by the fire. She was halfway through her essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts, when the portrait hole opened and in walked James and Alice all over each other. They were kissing and moaning as they stumbled towards the three-seat sofa and landed on it, James on top of Alice.

Lily decided to ignore them, as they weren't doing anything wrong like causing a scene. But the sounds of their make out session did make Lily nauseate. Lily turned away from them so her back was to the sofa on which they were making out. She worked like that for a while until her stomach, out of hunger, gave a loud grumble. Lily heard James and Alice stop all of a sudden. Lily, feeling slightly conscious of herself, kept on working as if nothing had happened.

"Evans, should've told me you were here." James said huskily.

Lily looked up from her work and turned to glared at James. "Shut up, Potter." James and Alice were looking very flushed and their hair was sticking out in everyway. James's glasses were on the floor.

Alice, looking disturbed, grabbed James's face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, but James broke away.

"What's wrong, Evans?" James pestered. "Feeling a little _jealous?_"

Lily stood up and packed her books. "Jealous? Of what exactly?"

James smirked and didn't say anything as he went back to Alice and pressed his lips against her hard, making Alice jump. With one eye on Lily, James started moaning louder than before and groping Alice.

Lily gave James a glare as she continued to pack her books and quill. She went up to her dormitory and set her book bag there and went down to the common room to find James almost shirtless. The weird feeling that had emerged in Lily when she had spotted James and Alice that morning occurred again. Lily gulped as she made her way towards the portrait hole. She was about to exit –

"Evans!" James called suddenly.

Lily turned around sharply, annoyed. "What?" she snapped.

James stood up, grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face, and made to take his shirt off, but his head got stuck. Lily laughed as Alice appeared and tried to yank the shirt off, with James grunting under it. Finally, after a minuet of struggle, James was shirtless and his hair messier than ever. He made his way to Lily, ruffling his hair.

"Why don't you stick around, Evans?" He said in his sexiest voice. "Join us, make it a threesome." He stood very close to Lily. Lily took a step back.

Lily looked disgustedly at James. "Don't make me even more disgusted of you than I already am, Potter."

James's face filled with fake shock. "Disgusted? Of me?"

Alice pouted. "Jamie! Let's go to the Astronomy tower, no one comes there." She ran up to James.

"Hold on a sec, Al." James said, not taking his eyes of off Lily. "Tell me exactly how I _disgust_ you, Evans."

"It could take all night, Potter." Lily said sarcastically.

James smirked. "I'd like that, _it could take all night_."

Lily looked revolted. "Ugh! That's not what I meant!" but her words didn't matter, James kept on smirking as he took another step closer to Lily, with Alice behind him, looking mad.

"You – You and Alice are like –like glued at the lips and it is so gross to see that!" Lily said, failing to come up with anything insulting. James could see Lily struggling to come up with anything mean to say.

"Maybe," James said. "If you see us one more, it will change your mind." He suddenly grabbed Alice from behind him and started making out with her.

Lily pulled her wand out. She felt really, really angry all of a sudden. She pointed her want at the pair and cried, "_Dispat lips!_"

Suddenly, Alice and James were pulled apart and James yelled as he looked at Alice. Alice's eyes were filled with terror as her lips were disappearing before James's eyes. James looked horrified from Lily to Alice and back again. "What the hell did you do?"

"I – I didn't mean to!" Lily cried. It was true, she didn't mean for Alice's lips to disappear, but to be sealed. But her spell had been performed a bit more hyped than it should've been.

The portrait hole opened and in walked Remus with Peter and Sirius. They looked from Lily to James and Alice. James was looking frantically at Alice. He spotted his friends and cried for them to help. Peter and Sirius walked over to the scared Alice, while Remus looked sternly at Lily.

"What did you do?" he asked, though not accusingly.

Lily gulped. "I was trying to separate them from kissing and sealing Alice's lips! But the spell –"

Without another word, Remus went to join his friends. "James, she has to be taken to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is the only one who will probably know what to do."

James nodded, his glasses almost falling off his face. "Yeah, yeah, you're right! I'll take her." He brushed past Lily and went through the portrait hole.

Sirius glared at Lily. "Do you have a problem or something? Always making people end up in the hospital when you do magic!" He stomped away angrily up the stairs to the dormitory, followed by Peter.

Remus looked at his watch. "We should get going, it's five to eight." He said, looking at Lily.

Lily nodded. The portrait hole opened again and this time Felicity and Riana appeared, with food in their arms. They smiled as they walked over to Lily.

"Hey, Lils." Felicity said. "We brought you some food.' She handed Lily a chicken sandwich and a glass of iced pumpkin juice. Lily took them hungrily.

"I have to get going now, prefect duty." Lily said and then devoured the sandwich in two bites. She said goodbye to Felicity and Riana and followed Remus out the portrait hole, down the corridor and off they went down the Grand Staircase. Tonight, they were to be patrolling the dungeons.

"You seemed to have a rough day." Remus said as he walked along side Lily down the stairs.

Lily shrugged as she took a gulp of her juice. "Yeah, I guess. It's mainly –"

"James and Alice?" Remus piped in, smirking. "I heard they've been pissing you off all day."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Pissing me off is a very mild way to put it."

They reached the ground floor and went down another set of stairs to the level with the dungeons. It was cooler and darker here than the rest of the castle.

"Why are you so mad at them?" Remus said, quietly. "I mean, they don't seem to be bugging anyone else –"

"Of course they don't!" Lily said angrily. "It's the great _James Potter_, isn't it? Anything he does is quite alright, and anything he touches is gold!"

Remus didn't say anything; clearly not want to induce Lily into more anger. They walked on in silence as they reached the corridor they were to be patrolling. Tonight, they were sharing it with the Hufflepuff prefects, as this was a very large corridor. They approached them, Josh Macmillan and Agnes Sham. They agreed on who would patrol where and separated. Remus and Lily were to be patrolling the west side of the corridor.

"I'm sorry about getting mad at you after lessons today." Lily said as they walked down the corridor.

Remus shrugged it off, smiling. "You've had a hard day."

Lily sighed, exhaustedly. "Yeah."

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Remus asked carefully.

Lily shot a look at him. "What on earth do you mean?"

Remus looked deeply uncomfortable. He fidgeted with his fingers as they walked down the west side of the corridor. "I mean, of Alice –"

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed so loudly that the Hufflepuff prefects looked their way from the east side of the corridor. "Of course I am not! What makes you say that?!"

"You and James were actually getting along for a while," Remus said, really carefully. "But after that trick on Mulciber –"

"It was dirty and cruel. Mulciber is damaged for life, while you guys only have two week's worth of detention." Lily barked, turning away from Remus.

"Oh Lily," Remus said helplessly as she turned away from him. "Don't get mad at me! I was just wondering –"

"Don't wonder, Remus." Lily said darkly. "I will never be jealous of any girl that is with Potter."

For some reason, Lily wasn't sure if she believed it.

***

"Okay, class." Professor Slughorn greeted his class as the bell rang. "Today, I shall be giving you an assignment. No –" he said as Peter took out his cauldron to place it on his desk. "No potion brewing today. I am giving you a partner assignment. It is something new I decided to try. I was trying to fall asleep the other night, and this idea just popped into my head!" Slughorn said, making a popping sound. Some of the Slug club members laughed. Slughorn smile at them. "I want you all to get first hands on experience with dangerous potions, and that you can only get if you yourselves _make_ them." He went on. "I am going to divide you into partners and assign you a potion. You and your partner are to make this potion and do a presentation on it! Brilliant, isn't it?"

Riana put her hand up. Slughorn looked at her. "Yes, Miss Prewett #2?"

"What type of presentation, sir?" Riana asked.

Slughorn looked very jolly and happy. "Ah! Make it up! Be creative! Surprise me!" he smiled. "Any other questions?" he asked, looking around the class. No one put their hand up. "Good," he said as walked over to his desk and picked up a clipboard with the list of names of student of the class.

"Now, I shall call out the partners. Sirius Black will be partnered with –" both Riana and Felicity looked yearningly at Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes. " – Felicity Jones."

Felicity's face looked triumphant as if she had won the Quidditch cup. She looked over at Sirius who smiled at her. Lily saw Felicity blush. "Oh please." She said, not bothering to keep her voice down. Felicity turned and glared at her.

"Mr Longbottom will be with Miss Prewett #1." Lily saw Frank look glumly at Alice, who clearly wasn't happy about the arrangements either.

She put her hand up and without being addressed, said. "Sir, I don't want to be with Longbottom, can I be with James instead?"

James ruffled his hair as Alice looked at him and gave him a wink. Slughorn looked over his list and raised his eyebrows. "No, Miss Prewett, I have Potter with Miss Evans."

Lily, who had been eating an apple as she had not been able to eat breakfast this morning due to sleeping in, choked. Riana patted her back. Lily's eyes were watering and only one thought was in her head. She cannot possibly be _partnered_ with _James! No way in hell!_ Slughorn waited for her to stop and read out the next pair and so on.

"Miss Prewett #2 will be with Mr Snape."

Riana looked as if the world had come to an end. She looked at Snape who looked as he was about to commit murder.

"Mr Lupin will be with Mr Pettigrew." Slughorn went on.

Lily looked in James's direction and saw him smirking and winking at her. She swallowed some water from her water bottle and finally stopped coughing. Without waiting, Lily spoke out loud. "Professor Slughorn! You can't possibly –"

"Miss Evans, please don't be like the others! Be a role model and show them all maturity." Slughorn said, pleadingly. "You all are going to have to work with people you don't like or get along with throughout you lives! Get used to it! Might I tell you, this assignment is worth much of you class work mark, which counts at N.E.W.T level!" he said, looking around at the class. Though Lily hadn't noticed, the other students had filed complaints about the partnering too. At this new information, though, they went quite.

Lily went quite, too, and crossed her arms, looking anywhere but James's direction. How can she _possibly_ work with that toerag? That swollen headed idiot? No, it wasn't possible. She was going to fail her N.E. because of _him_.

"I now suggest you sit by your partner and discuss your project. I shall come around and assign you your potion." Slughorn said as the class erupted in chatter and stood up to meet with their partner.

Neither Lily nor Riana, who was sitting beside her, made any movement to stand up and meet with their partners. Felicity, however, jumped from her seat before Slughorn had even finished talking and walked over to Sirius. Riana, after another moment, stood up dejectedly and walked to Snape, who glared at her.

James looked over at Lily. Awesome! He was partnered with Lily! After their fight over what he had done to Mulciber, James had been deeply shaken. He had never made Lily that mad. But Sirius, seeing James down, consoled him and gave him confidence yet again to pursue Lily. It was because of Sirius that James could finally talk in front of Lily and not stammer or sound stupid. The trick was to keep his head cool. Sirius even suggested that he ask Alice out to make things even more complicated for Lily. Lily is bound to feel jealous, sooner or later.

James saw that Lily had no plans to come over to his desk, but to sit from her desk and glare at James. James stood up, ran his hand through his hair, and made his way to Lily. Lily looked mad with her arms crossed and her hair slightly messy, giving her an image of a slightly deranged girl, which made James slightly nervous at the thought of talking to her.

"So," James said as he sat down in Riana's empty seat. "We're partners."

Lily sighed and uncrossed her arms, but still looked very deranged. "Look Potter, in case you haven't guess, I really don't want to work with you."

James gave a half smile. "Yeah, I have guessed. But, I think we can work this out." He said in a positive tone.

Lily laughed humourlessly. "Really?"

Just then, Professor Slughorn approached their table, looking over his clipboard. "Okay, Potter, miss Evans, how about having a go at Elixir of Euphoira." He gave Lily a smile. "I am sure you will be up to the challenge."

Lily, at hearing this, was suddenly excited for the first time about this assignment. "Elixir of Euphoira?" she asked, excitedly. Slughorn had talked about this potion a few lessons ago and Lily had taken interest in it. A potion that made one happy that was extremely difficult to make, almost as difficult as Felix Felicis. Lily gave Slughorn a smile, which Slughorn took as a yes and wrote down on his clipboard.

"Okay Potter," Lily said at once when Slughorn had left. "I will make the potion and the presentation. There is nothing for you to do, really."

James looked taken aback. "But – But this is a partner assignment!"

Lily rolled her eyes, half laughing. "Since when have you set store by rules? Anyway, I am better at Potions then you, so it seems fit that –"

"Why don't we do the work together?" James asked, slightly heated.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Why _should_ we?"

James stood up, forgetting the idea of being smooth around Lily. "Why should you do all the work? It's a _partner_ assignment!" he exclaimed so loudly that the pairs sitting closet to them looked up.

Lily didn't get why James was being pestered about her doing all the work. Did he think that by them two doing the work together they will end up together or something?!

"I want to do all the work, and I don't trust you." Lily said in a straight forward voice.

"Why don't you trust me?" James asked, looking down at Lily.

Suddenly the bell rang to signal the end of class. Everyone made rush towards the door. Lily gathered her books, thinking James would've gone, but when she looked up, he was still there with a determined look.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked yet again.

"Do I need to answer that?" Lily said as she brushed past him and towards Felicity and Riana.

***

It was night and very late, way after the prefects had finished their duty. James and Alice were making their way to the Gryffindor common room, stumbling drunkly as they were drunk. They had just spend a last two hours outside by the Black lake, making out and drinking. Alice was very giggly and James very unstable.

"Piggy back!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped on to James's back. James stumbled as he hadn't been ready for Alice. As the result, they both fell on the ground, laughing hard and stupidly.

"Shh!" James said in a hyper voice. "Someone will hear us!" but then he broke into huge laughter that bounced off the walls.

Just then, footsteps sounded and there appeared, looking down at James and Alice, Filch. He was looking very mad and angry.

"Alice! It's Filch!" James said, pointing and laughing at him.

"Get up, Potter!" Filch said, giving James a kick.

Alice laughed harder than ever. James then stood up, stumbling. "Don't tell me what to do!" he said in a pouty fashion as he pointed his finger at Filch with everyword.

"Yeah! Don't tell him what to do!" Alice repeated James as she too stood up and crossed her arms as if she was a guard.

But then another pair of footsteps sounded and Professor McGonagall appeared. She took one look at James and Alice and understood everything by the look of disapproval on her face. "You can go Filch; I'll deal with these two."

Filch limped away, casting James and Alice a last angry look.

"Potter, Prewett," McGonagall sighed as she took out her want, pointed it at them and cried, "_Dedrunk!_"

James felt as if something was taken out of his body by force and was taken out of his drunken state, as was Alice. His head suddenly really hurt, but he was more stable than before. He felt sicker and tired than ever and was about to throw up.

"Professor McGonagall," James said, messaging his head. "I can explain."

"Sure you can, Potter." McGonagall barked. "Being out of bed _during_ _the_ _night_, not to mention _drinking_! You aren't even of age! Something might've happened to you! These aren't safe times! Yes, explain why this was all okay to do."

James came up with nothing, but the tiredness that he was feeling was strong enough for him to not care about being in trouble. "Okay, sure whatever."

"Just let us to our common room." Alice whined.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, Potter, Prewett." McGonagall said. "I'll take you to the common room."

They followed McGonagall to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, Alice laid down on the sofa nearest her and fell to sleep right away. James straggled through the dark common room, up the stairs to the dormitory and into his. He went and laid down on his bed when he realized people were talking.

"He was out with Alice." said a voice that James recognized as Sirius's.

"Ugh, Padfoot!" James cried as he sat up crossed legged on his bed. "I can really use that Clearing antidote right now."

"Sorry, Prongs. I ran out." Sirius said sounding sorry.

"We'll go to the hospital wing tomorrow morning, James." Remus said in a comforting voice. "You didn't get into trouble, did you?" he asked, uncertainly.

James gave a small laugh. "Yeah I did. Filch and McGonagall busted me. If there was only a way I knew they were coming! Then I could've used the short cut from the Charms corridor!"

"Yeah," Sirius sighed heavily. "If only there was some object, or a spell to know that a teacher is by you. Life would be much easier."

"And we know this castle better than anyone else!" James exclaimed.

there was moment of silence in which James and Sirius thought about what could fufill their wish of not getting caught by a teacher, when Remus broke the silence. "I just got the best idea ever." Remus suddenly said in a deep voice filled with excitement. "But –But it's going to be hard –"

"Is it going to solve our problem?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

Remus nodded slowly. "It'll solve everything."

There was another moment of silence. James looked at Remus and saw his eyes were bright in the dark dormitory.

"So, are you planning on telling us today?" James asked impatiently.

Remus crossed his legs on his bed, looking excited as if it was full moon and they were off to another adventure through the grounds. "Okay, so what if there was a_ map_ of Hogwarts?"

James and Sirius looked at each other. "We know Hogwarts well enough that we don't really need a map, Moony." Sirius said.

"I know, I know." Remus said getting excited. "But it _shows you where everyone was!_"

There was a moment of silence filled with thrill at the idea. Then suddenly James and Sirius exclaimed in delight, making Peter stir and Frank Longbottom yell at them. But they ignored him.

"Like - Like a _magical map!_" James exclaimed.

"Moony! That's brilliant!" Sirius said as he patted Remus on the back. "That is simply magnificent!"

"I can see it now," James said in an inspired voice. "It'll have all the passages leading to Hogsmead! It'll be a legendary map! Passed down by us to the next prank masters!"

"Yeah, but we have to make it first." Remus said, softly.

James stood up from his bed. "We can! We are smart enough, I should think! We can do it!"

"It'll be hard –" Sirius started.

"But so what?" James interrupted excitedly. "It'll be the best thing ever! We can give it to our children or leave it behind for the new generation who want to sneak out of Hogwarts and discover the castles secrets!"

Remus looked from Sirius to James. "So it's settled, then? We'll make a map!"

"The Marauder's Map." Sirius said.

"Brilliant!" James cried.

"The Marauder's Map!" The three of them said together, excitedly, their eyes gleaming with excitement in the dark dormitory.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying this story! Read and review and wait for the next chapter pateintly!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lily yawned as she thrust her spoon into her cereal and started eatingher breakfast, alone. It was another sleepy school morning. The Great Hall was slowly being filled with students yawning as they talked to their friends or finish off undone homework due today. Lily looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall and saw it was a crispy, sunny fall morning. Just as Lily was about to thrust her spoon for more cereal, Riana appeared and sat beside Lily.

"Morning." Riana said glumly as she grabbed a slice of bread from the floating bread tray and started buttering her toast.

"Morning." Lily said. She noticed the glumness in Riana's voice. "Is everything okay?"

Riana shrugged as her answer.

"Come on, Ree." Lily said, encouragingly. "You are never sad if it's not important."

Riana looked up at Lily, her eyes filled with exhaustion and sadness. "It's Sirius. Do you want me to go on?" she added, in a slightly edgy voice.

Lily rolled her eyes. "As much as I disapprove of him, go on by all means." She said.

Riana sighed. "I was just down at the Quidditch pitch –"

"You weren't spying on him, were you?" Lily asked, without thinking.

Riana looked guilty. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, go on." She said after she got control of her anger.

Riana gave Lily a small glare and continued. "He was all over Felicity! He was like – like - it was as if he really liked her! I could tell by his body movements!"

Lily didn't know how to answer. "Oh," she said. "And you are jealous."

Riana nodded slowly, as if realizing herself. After a moment of silence, she said "What does he see in her? I mean, yeah guess Felicity is pretty, but –"

"But what?" said Felicity, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She sat down beside Lily and grabbed an apple from the floating fruit basket. "What are you all talking about?"

Riana looked very uncomfortable. "Nothing."

Felicity raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah right. Lils, what were you guys talking about? Is it some guy who has a crush on me?" she asked casually.

Lily and Riana looked at each other. "Yeah, just some guy." Lily answered as casually as she could. But Felicity knew Lily too well and clearly noticed Lily was being _too_ casual.

"Okay...if you guys don't want to tell me..." she said slowly.

The three didn't talk, Lily and Riana looking very uncomfortably at each other. Felicity looked from Lily to Riana and back, her face filled with curiosity. Lily went on eating her cereal and not looking at Riana or Felicity. Riana looked up determinedly at the ceiling.

"Okay, if you guys aren't talking," Felicity said. "I'll talk about Sirius."

Lily glanced at Riana and saw her face fall. Lily gave her a small smile to tell her its okay.

"He was totally flirting with me!" Felicity went on. "Like, not his usual flirting, but like a whole new level! He was always around me and got yelled at by James when he was supposed to be at the other end of the pitch, but was right beside me..."

Felicity went on and on about Sirius's movements and actions around her during practice. Lily at some point had stopped listening, but kept nodding wheven ever she heard Felicity's tone of voice fill with excitement . Riana eyes were bright as she listened to Felicity talk and Lily knew she was feeling very jealous.

"...I mean, maybe he's been dropping hints or something...like maybe I should ask him out!" Felicity added, very excitedly.

Lily and Riana both at the same time exclaimed. "No!"

Felicity looked confusedly at Riana and then looked at Lily. "Oh, come on Lils! He isn't that bad! You just have to get used to his sense of humour –"

"Black's sense of humour is sick and disgusting," Lily said through her gritted teeth. "He's not even that good looking!"

"Aw, that's not true." said a voice behind Lily. Lily turned around to see Sirius and James, standing right behind her, smirking. Their hair was wet, though Sirius's hair looked even more desirable than when it was dry. Lily knew that no other boy had such hair at Hogwarts as Sirius, and was sure that James himself sometimes got jealous.

Lily glared at Sirius and turned back around to her breakfast. But just then Sirius sat down beside her, very closely.

"Get lost, Black." Lily snapped.

But Sirius looked over his shoulder to wink and James. He then placed his arm around Lily's shoulder, which Lily shrugged off, but Sirius placed his arm there again. She looked at Riana, who looked very red.

"Now now, Evans." Sirius said in mock voice filled with wisdom. "I just want to know why you don't find me that good looking."

Lily didn't answer and tried to shrug Sirius off again.

"But then again, you are associated with slimy gits like Snape." Sirius said, laughing.

"Get lost, Black." Lily repeated. "Just leave me alone."

"Honestly, leave Sirius." Riana said, tiredly.

Sirius looked at her, smirking. "Tell me, Riana, do _you_ find me good looking?"

Lily looked up at Riana and saw that she had turned very bright red and looked very flushed. "Just go away." Riana said loudly, her voice trembling.

Just then, Slughorn, who had been walking out of the Great Hall and passing the Gryffindor table appeared by Lily and Sirius. "Not causing trouble, are you Sirius?"

Sirius smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Riana started before he could start. "As a matter of fact, Professor Slughorn, Sirius here was just bugging us, even though we asked him to leave." She said, looking at Slughorn with innocence.

Slughorn rounded to Sirius and said, "Mr Black, kindly leave these girls alone as they are clearly not looking for your company. Five points from Gryffindor." he said in a warning voice.

"But sir," Sirius started. "I was merely talking to them! And I personally think five whole points from Gryffindor is injustice!"

"Injustice?" Slughorn said, taken aback. "Are you accusing me, Mr Black?"

"I think he may be, Professor Slughorn." Riana said determinedly, looking straight at Professor Slughorn. "I think Black is suggesting that you favour your own house, Slytherin, much more than the other houses, therefore calling you a bias person."

Sirius looked appalled and started to speak, but Slughorn held up his hand. "No, I think what Miss Prewett is saying is quite correct. Black, you will have detention with me tonight."

Without another word, Slughorn left. Sirius looked at Riana in a disbelieving way. "What did I ever do to you?" James grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and stirred him away, winking at Lily who gave him a glare.

"Why did you do that?" Felicity asked, angrily.

Riana shrugged and didn't look at Felicity.

"Great, he will be missing another Quidditch practice –"

"Is that all you care about? Sirius and Quidditch practices?" Riana suddenly snapped, making Lily jump.

Felicity looked surprised too. "I – I just meant he never did anything to you – but – but I guess you hate him like Lily –"

"I don't hate him!" Riana said in an unusual tone that didn't match her personality. Lily knew that she was not herself at the moment and realized that liking Sirius all of a sudden had been really hard on her since her best friend was in love with him too. Not to mention the fact that Felicity was more likely to get Sirius than Riana.

Felicity looked curiously at her. "What do you mean, you don't hate him?"

Riana gulped and realized what she had just said. She looked at Lily uncertainly. Lily knew that Riana was in trouble now. "All Ree really means is that she doesn't _hate_ Black, like I do." But Lily knew, as she said her words, that it was no use. Felicity looked confusedly at Riana.

"You – You –" Felicity stammered. "You don't _like_ Sirius, _do you_?"

Without looking at Lily or Felicity, Riana nodded slowly. Lily looked at Felicity, waiting for her anger or outburst. But the expression on her face was blank, as if shocked but don't know how to feel about this. She didn't say anything in the following moments, which were filled with silence between the three.

"Oh," Felicity finally said, as if coming back to life. "Oh."

"I know, I know," Riana said pleadingly. "I am sorry –"

Felicity looked away from Riana, her face expressionless. "It's okay. I – I guess we can work it out –"

"Yeah," Riana said encouragingly. "Of course."

Nothing else was said. Lily looked from Riana to Felicity, scared as if they were walking on thin thread and were about to fall any moment. She was scared that one of them will break any moment, but nothing happened. They ate their breakfast, Felicity reading a book on the Holyhead Harpies, Riana revising for her Ancient Runes quiz. Lily felt as if she was eating with strangers, and was too scared to say anything in the thin atmosphere between them. It was the most awkward breakfast in Lily's life.

***

Over the next few days, Felicity and Riana didn't communicate much with each other, only with Lily, as if they had decided, silently to not speak to each other. Lily didn't like this arrangement at all as it made meal times very weird and they didn't talk as they usually did, but only to her. Lily tried to make conversation between, but it never worked out. Felicity and Riana had decided to ignore each other's existence.

Lily knew Felicity must be feeling very betrayed. After all, it was Riana whom Felicity had told about her crush in Sirius first, a year ago when it had all started. She had always come to them and talked about Sirius, which Lily had endured, explicitly. Felicity was always weird when it came to Sirius, always wonder about whether to tell him about her feelings or not, which was not like her, making Lily realize that Felicity might have real feelings for Sirius. But finding out that her own best friend was also crushing on the same guy didn't make things better, at all. Lily tried to get Felicity to talk about this, but she was never good at talking about her feeling out loud and made and excuse to get away from her as quickly as possible.

On the other hand, Riana had talked with Lily. Though, it was not a very good talk, as Lily felt very bad after it.

"I am glad she knows now." Riana had said. "It makes things better. I mean, now Sirius himself can choose who he would rather want. I don't want to fight over this." It seemed that Riana was taking a new angle on this by forgetting about Felicity's deep feelings for Sirius. It seemed that after her confession, she decided to stand up for herself. "I mean, she's not the only one with feelings for him! But whatever, I am not fighting over this with her."

However, this was not true. Lily was making her solitude way up the dormitory after prefect duty one night, when she heard angry voices coming through the door to her dormitory. Lily rushed up the last few steps and through the door to find Felicity and Riana, facing each other, looking very mad and breathing deeply.

"Everything okay?" Lily asked, scared at what would happen next.

Felicity was looking closed to tears as she pointed at Riana. "She is such a bitch!" With those harsh words, Felicity pushed past Lily and went out the dormitory.

Lily was about to walk after her when Riana said, "Don't bother; she's just being a cry baby."

Lily took a moment to look confusedly at Riana, and then walked out of the dormitory to follow Felicity. Lily ran down the staircase, calling Felicity's name. She found her sitting in the corner, crying into her knees.

Lily sat down beside and waited for her to stop crying patiently. She knew nothing she could say or do with make her stop crying, it was best to just let it all out. Finally, after a few minutes, Felicity finally pulled her head up. Her eyes were really red and her makeup was looking terrible.

"It's going to be okay." Lily comforted.

Felicity shook her head. "She's changed, Riana has. She's being so cruel and emotionless!"

"I know." Lily said, placing and arm around Felicity. "There's nothing we can do."

"She's supposed to be my friend! Yet, she doesn't care about my feelings anymore!" Felicity cried, tearing spilling from her eyes.

"Riana always felt below you, Fel." Lily said, choosing her words carefully.

Felicity sniffed and looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lily said. "I mean, look at you! You're a great looking girl that every boy in Hogwarts wants, and you are on the Quidditch team, making you instantly popular than the rest...Ree has always wanted a bit of attention."

"Really?" Felicity asked, surprised.

Lily nodded. There was a moment of silence in which Lily could tell Felicity was going over this information in her head. "But she's so smart!" Felicity argued. "Like, the best in our year!"

Lily nodded. "I know, but why does she work so hard to get good grades? Not just because she wants to be a healer, but to make up for her insecurity."

There was another moment of silence as Felicity thought about this. "I don't know what's going to happen between you two." Lily said, her voice filled with helplessness. "But I hope it'll work out..."

After that, Lily and Felicity went back up to their dormitory and found Riana's bed hangings surrounding her bed. Lily said goodnight to Felicity and went to bed.

The next morning, Riana left the dormitory early and Lily didn't see her until breakfast, where she found her sitting with Peter, eating her breakfast.

"What is she playing at?" Felicity said, looking at her talk to Peter.

Lily shrugged. "Don't no."

Over the next couple of days, Riana and Felicity were constantly fighting. They were mean and brutal to each other. Felicity, in Herbology, had sprayed Bubotuber pus at Riana, making her face swell and pus filled boils appear. She was rushed to the hospital and Felicity got detention. But Riana got her revenge while they were in the library. Riana had bewitched thick heavy books to follow Felicity around, bouncing off her head and making lumps and brusies appear. Madam Pince was very mad when she had found Riana laughing in the corner.

Lily couldn't take it. She was horrified that her friends were acting in such childish ways that when, one day at lunch, she entered the Great Hall and found the two at it again, this time it was a verbal shouting match. Lily had had seen enough of them biting each other's necks off and spilled out of the Great Hall, unnoticed by the two.

She looked around and saw, as the Entrance Hall doors opened, that it was not a bad day to be outside. Slipping back in the Great Hall, Lily grabbed a sandwich from the nearest house table which was Hufflepuff and a glass of pumpkin juice, ignoring the loud shouts coming from the Gryffindor table that belonged to Felicity and Riana. Lily went back out and through the doors to outside.

Instantly, Lily felt happier. The weather was excellent for October. It was unusually warm and felt a lot like summer. Lily didn't even need her cloak. She walked down the lawns of Hogwarts, it was mostly empty and the sounds of nature filled the air which made Lily feel much at peace. She could see owls coming in and out of the Owlery in the distant view, and the gamekeeper, Hagrid's hut's chimney emitting smoke. Soon, as Lily walked on, she could feel sweat at the back of her neck and paused to take her robe off.

As she resumed her walk, Lily spotted the lake, reflecting glaring rays from the sun and looking very inviting on this hot day, and thought it would be a grand idea to have a quite lunch by the lake, maybe watch the giant squid play in the water. But as she approached the lake, Lily saw someone sitting under the beech tree and as she walked closer, she recognized the light brown hair and form. It was Remus, reading a book.

Lily's steps became faster as she walked towards him, feeling that she could use his company more than her feuding friends. She was a few yards away from Remus when someone called out his name from the lake. Remus looked up from his book and waved. Lily looked around to see who he had waved to and saw it was James, swimming in the lake. Lily wanted to flee, she was not in any mood to be around James, but it was too late, James had spotted her and called her name. "Evans!"

Lily had stopped walking and paused where she stood, wondering whether she could make a run for it or not. But it would seem rude to Remus, who had looked up and was now smiling, to just walk away. Lily sighed and walked to the beech tree. Remus, too, had taken his school robe off and had loosen his Gryffindor tie. His shirt was untucked and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Hello Remus." Lily said as she sat down beside him. He was reading a book on werewolves; the front cover had a big werewolf on it, growling. "Enjoying you book?" she asked, with her eyebrows raised.

Remus blushed. "I was just reading up on them to get a bit of background information...they talk about werewolves that made it into the wizarding world with success."

"You don't need to worry about that, then." Lily said as she took a bite of her sandwich. James was still out in the lake, swimming impressively fast. She could spot his dark haired head significantly against the bright lake.

"I hope I won't" Remus muttered as he slipped the book in his book bag. "So anyway, how are you doing?"

Lily shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"I heard Felicity and Riana, um, arguing." Remus said sheepishly. "Why are they fighting all of a sudden?"

Just then, before Lily could answer him, James had come out of the lake and was running over to them, wet and shirtless. The sight made Lily's stomach jump and she didn't feel like eating anymore. But she looked at James, amazed that he had such a body, and the way it was suddenly making her feel very hot all over. She looked away, feeling her cheeks go red. Why were they going red? Why did it matter if James had a great body? Lily had answers to these haunting questions, but didn't dare speak them in her mind.

James shook his damped head, making some water drops fall on Lily. She didn't bother to whip them away. James took a towel out of his bag, smirking at Lily. "Like my body, Evans?" He said as he dried his body and hair.

Suddenly the feelings that had caught up in Lily evaporated. She looked up at James and glared. "You wish, Potter." She said as he sat down, still shirtless, between her and Remus, making it a circle. He grabbed a sandwich and started to eat it hungrily. Lily could feel the outermost layer of his skin, he was sitting closely.

"So, when should we start working on our Potions project?" James asked after swallowing his bite.

"Er, never!" Lily exclaimed. "I told you, I am going to do all the work, and you can just say –"

"You know I'm not going to take that for an answer, Evans." James said in matter-of-factly voice.

"Fine! Meet me in the library after dinner today!" Lily exclaimed without thinking.

James smirked. "So, it's a date?"

"No! No! It most certainly is _not a date!_" Lily exclaimed, now regretting to suggest the idea to get together.

There was a moment of silence which Remus broke by asking Lily about Felicity and Riana. Lily didn't answer, her mind was too busy thinking about why she felt something inside when James was this close to her and why did his body have to be so great.

"Um, Lily. I asked you a question." Remus said uncertainly, though he sounded slightly amused.

Lily jumped as she looked up at Remus and realized that he was there too. "Yeah, Fel and Ree." Lily said, sighing. "I can't really tell you, Remus. Due to the present company." She said, tilting her head at James.

James looked at Lily. "What? It is some top secret info that I can't hear?"

"Yeah, it is." Lily said,

James rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." He said as he stood up. "Moony will tell me later, anyway." He ran into the lake and jumped in, looking back to see if Lily was looking.

"What is with him?" Lily said, half to herself.

"He's like, in love with you." Remus said, smiling.

"Yeah." Lily said slowly, looking at James. "But what's with the sudden smoothness? He never used to be able to string two words together last year. It looks like he's been taking lesson from Sirius or something."

Remus smirked. "Yeah, he has."

Lily looked around at Remus, her eyebrows raised. "Really?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, he wants you that much. He's working very hard."

Lily stayed silent as she looked at James. He's been working hard...a voice inside Lily's conscious said, really faintly, _he doesn't need to..._

"Um, Lily?" Remus asked, sounding deeply amused. Lily jumped out of her trance and looked at Remus, confusedly. "Felicity and Riana?"

"Right!" Lily said, she had forgotten that her best friends were fighting. "Sorry. Anyway, Felicity and Riana are having this huge fall out over Black. _Don't you dare tell Black or Potter._" she added warningly.

"Don't worry, I won't..." Remus looked at Lily with deep surprise. "What?! Riana - Sirius - Felicity -" he exclaimed.

Lily grabbed an elastic from her book bag as she nodded. "Yup."

"So – So – Riana likes _Sirius_?" Remus stammered as Lily tied the elastic into her hair to a ponytail.

Lily looked over at the lake and saw James looking at her. Lily looked away.

"Yeah, I know." Lily said. "I thought she was smarter than that!"

Remus nodded, the look of deep shock still on his face. "Yeah, me too." He murmured.

Lily had heard him and smiled knowingly. "You have a thing for her, don't you?"

Remus looked at Lily confused. "A thing for who?" he asked, in a warning voice.

"Riana." Lily said.

Remus shook his head vigorously and gave a feeble laugh. "What?! What – What makes you say that?" he looked deeply uncomfortable.

Lily didn't answer as James came running out of the water again. He shook his head, splashing Lily with water drops. "Potter!" she exclaimed as she stood up, whipping the water drops away. "Do you mind?!"

"Want to go out with me, Evans?" James asked, in his sexy voice.

Lily glared at him. She grabbed her book bag and looked back at him, glaring. "No!" she yelled loudly before she turned and walked away fast.

James pulled his school shirt on and then his robe. "That was her politest 'no' ever." He said as he sat down beside Remus.

"If you say so," Remus said, not really listening.

***

James noticed, throughout the rest of the day, that Remus was quieter than usual, him being such a quite and clam person. He noticed that Remus was not paying attention in class at all, which was just not like him. It got James slightly worried and he decided to talk to him after lessons, but he didn't get the chance as Sirius reminded him of a Quidditch practice. So, right after lessons, James went into the change rooms and changed into his Quidditch robes with Sirius.

"Evans and I are meeting for our Potions project today." James said as they waited for the other members to file in.

Sirius smirked. "Really? She didn't damage you in some way?" he said, looking around at James to see any sign of a curse or a hex.

"No, Padfoot." James said, shrugging him off. "She really doesn't want to work with me. I mean, I can be smooth, but what about when I am alone with her? What am I supposed to do then?"

Sirius looked thoughtfully. "Hmm...you could just be yourself, Prongs." He said as Diana, the Seeker walked in, blushing when James looked at her. James suddenly wondered where Felicity was and decided she was probably running late. He had more pressing matters to think about.

"Be myself?" James asked, outraged. "How am I supposed to get her to like me if I am going to _be myself?_"

Sirius shrugged.

"It hasn't worked yet, she hated my guts when I was myself!" James went on.

Sirius shrugged again. "I don't know, it might work."

James glared at Sirius before starting the practice. He went over what they were all suppose to work on and discussed their first Quidditch match, which will be in early November against Ravenclaw.

"Ravenclaws are very good." James went on, pacing seriously in front of his team members. "They will all be playing to their strengths, even if they don't have good Quidditch players. But," James paused and smiled at the team. "you are all good at what you do." With those words, they went out to the Quidditch pitch and were off. As James practiced, he found himself thinking about Lily, wondering what she was up to...

Lily was in her dormitory, reading a book while enduring another fight between Felicity and Riana.

"II DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE SMART!" Felicity was yelling. "SIRIUS DOESN'T CARE FOR SMART ASSES!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE AN ASS!" Riana yelled back. "EITHER WAY, IT'S NOT UP TO YOU! IT'S UP TO SIRIUS!"

Lily went out of the dormitory, unnoticed by her friends, and in to the noisy common room. She found Remus sitting by a window and working on his Arithmacy homework, which Lily had finished already.

"Need any help?" Lily asked as she sat down beside him.

Remus looked up and smiled and shook his head. "No, I think I'll be good, thanks"

Lily sat there and looked out in the common room. Suddenly, Felicity rushed out into the common room, clutching her Quidditch robes and running to the portrait hole. She bumped into people and Lily saw her eyes were red. Remus and Lily looked at each other after Felicity left.

"Wow, it must be really getting to her." Remus said.

"Yeah, she's never missed a Quidditch practice in her life." Lily said, looking very sad. "Oh, and sorry about teasing you today. I know you didn't feel comfortable, me accusing you that you liked Riana."

Remus waved his hand. "It's okay, really."

But Lily went on. "I mean, it was just my intuition, which I guess is not always right, but I mean, Riana is a great girl and all, and I thought you two would look good together –"

Remus held up his hand. "Honestly, Lily. It's okay."

Lily didn't say anything. Her goal had been to make Remus interested by saying that he would look good with Riana, but guess that didn't work. Lily knew that Remus liked Riana, he always has this look come over him when she's around, but Lily wanted to hear Remus admit it to her to make it all a reality to Lily.

"So, you are actually meeting with James for your project?" Remus asked, curiously.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She said, sighing. "Is James a good worker? I mean, I've never worked with him."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Remus replied. "He gets what you asked him to do done. He's not as bad as Peter."

Lily suddenly smiled. "Oh yeah, you're with Pettigrew. How's that working out?" Lily said, half laughing, then suddenly stopped. "Wait, did he make it into N.E.W.T Potions?"

"Yeah he did, Slughorn helped him with things, though mostly because Sirius asked him to, but Peter got through." Suddenly Remus grimaced. "Peter is a great friend of mine, but he just doesn't work. He relies on others to much."

"Well," Lily said. "It's better than what Riana told me about her and Snape." Something inside Lily panged as she called her former best friend by his last name. "Snape is being a total control freak, and isn't letting Riana do anything –"

"Kind of like you." Remus put in, looking at Lily intently.

Lily didn't say anything. She hadn't realized that before. There was silence in which Lily could hear Alice whining about something else through the chatter of the common room.

"Give James a chance, Lily." Remus said.

Lily looked confusedly at him. "Say yes to his stupid pleas for a date?"

Remus laughed. "No, unless you want to." He looked at her closely, but Lily gave him a glare. "I had meant, give him a chance to work on this project with you. He's not that dumb, really smart actually."

"I know, second best to Riana." Lily said, sighing. "Fine. I guess I will."

Lily and Remus talked on about school and gossiped about Mulciber and the Muggle girl, when Lily looked at her watch and realized that it was five minutes past the time she had said she would meet James in the library. She didn't even glare at Remus as he smirked, watching her rush to her dormitory, grab her books and quills and leave.

Lily rushed into the library and received a glare from Madam Pince as she rushed around the library, making sounds in the quite atmosphere. She finally found James sitting in a corner in at a table by the window. She realized that he was in the Potions section of the library. He was looking out the window, his hand on his cheek, his hair jet-black and untidier as ever. Lily walked over to him and sat down a cross from him. She gave him a glare and then took out her books, slowly. James smiled warmly at her, as if he was meeting her for the first time.

"So, the Elixir of Euphoria." James said as he took out his own book. "Slughorn gave us the hardest one to brew."

"Yeah, I guess." Lily said, sighing. "Anyway," she added, thinking of what Remus had said. "I have decided to give you a chance."

James looked confusedly, yet surprised at Lily. "You – You did?"

Lily nodded, not looking at James. "Yeah, I did."

James looked suspiciously at her. "I thought you didn't trust me."

Lily shrugged. "I am giving you a chance," she said as she flipped through her copy of_ Advanced Potion Making_, looking for the correct page on the Euphoria. She found the recipe and started looking at the ingredients.

"I thought we should first look at how to make the potion, as it is the hardest part of the project." Lily looked up from her book. "Do you have any ideas how we are going to present this?"

James smiled. "Actually, yeah I do." He looked happy as he saw Lily's eyebrows rise. "I was thinking that one of us should actually take the potion and then the other can ask questions about it, explaining the potion and its properties and how it actually feels to take it. We can make a little skit."

Lily paused to think over the idea while James's heart had been beating really fast. He had been thinking hard about this potions project ever since they had started. This idea had occured to him at night, he thought it was brilliant, but it was Lily's opinion that counted.

Lily's face broke into an unexpected smile. James felt something inside him kick. "That's actually not the bad, Potter!"

James looked very proud. "Okay! That's great! So since you're good at potion making, will you be making the potion?"

Lily looked over the instructions and saw they were very tricky. She looked up at James who was looking through another book, judging him. He was being very good so far, as if he wasn't James Potter but a better person, someone who is the opposite of James Potter. Maybe he _can_ be trusted, after all, he did keep things about her and Snape quiet...maybe Lily was wrong...

"Um, why don't you help me?" Lily asked, uncertainly.

James looked up into Lily's brilliant green eyes. She was smiling. All his feeling associated with Lily and other sexual desires arouse in James. It was the most sexual he had felt with Lily, as they leaned over the table, looking at each other.

Lily looked into James's eyes through his glasses and realized they were sharing a moment. She felt a huge kick in her stomach and that weird feeling she gets around James emerge, strongest ever. Lily felt the oddest urge to grab or touch James. But she didn't as her hand twitched. Her heart was beating fast and suddenly realized that they should get back to work...

Lily coughed as she looked away, feeling her cheeks burn.

James looked away and said, "Yeah, um, sure. We'll just arrange a time to make it."

They made plans of getting the ingredients and making the potion, all relying on Professor Slughorn and his store of supplies. For the rest of the meeting, they took notes of the potion, researching through the books of the library, occasionally talking.

After, they walked to Gryffindor tower together, feeling happy about their project.

"We should improvise the skit!" James exclaimed suddenly.

"Improvise? Isn't that a bit tricky?" Lily asked, uncertainly. "I mean, it might –"

"Are you kidding me? Slughorn would love it! Especially coming from you! He'll think we were risk-takers and give us an extra mark for that."

"He might also think that we were stupid for not practicing." Lily put in as they reached the Fat Lady.

James looked sad, the excitement gone from his face. "Yeah, maybe..." he said the password to the Fat Lady.

Lily suddenly felt bad for making him sad. "But," she said as they went through the portrait hole. "You might be right."

"How about we think about it?" James said as they both climbed up the staires and stopped before their dormitories.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, we'll think about it."

There was a moment of silence. "Bye," Lily broke it, sounding very awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye." James said as he turned to go through the dormitory door. Little did Lily see, James had a huge grin on his face.

He went into the dormitory, and saw Remus light a candle, smiling at James. Sirius was up too, helping Peter with his potions work in a corner and had looked up as James had appeared. "So," Remus said as Sirius and Peter came up to James. "How was it?"

James's huge grin said everything.

* * *

A/N: Okay, i personally felt this isn't my best chapter when looking at my writing skills, but tell me what you all think!Hope you are liking the story! Reviews will be greatly appreciated :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As the weather become cooler once again, Felicity and Riana's relationship was under much strain. They were now fighting every time the two laid eyes on each other, no matter where they were or what they were doing. They were vile and ugly while fighting, and were sometimes on the verge of physical contact. The whole school knew about them, as they had many rows in the Great Hall during meal times. Lily made them sit on either side of her during class in order for them to avoid contact during lessons. It seemed as if their friendship had never taken place, all of what had been there between Felicity and Riana was forgotten. Lily didn't know how to solve this, she tried many times though. She tried to have them talk to each other (though not alone, as it would turn into another fight), but that didn't work as they turned to accuse Lily of not being on one of their sides. This turned into another whole thing; Felicity and Riana were now both competing to get Lily on their side, to turn against the other. Despite Lily's protests that they were her friends and she refused to take sides, Felicity and Riana still fought. Lily didn't want another reason for them to be fighting.

It had gotten out to the students in sixth year that Felicity and Riana were at war over Sirius. Sirius had been slightly surprised to find out that Riana was too under his spell.

"Hmm..." Sirius was saying one dinner, after watching yet another row between Felicity and Riana, which Lily had solved by placing a Silencing Charm on them and only took it off when they promised to not talk to each other. "I never really thought about Riana that way,"

Remus snorted into his pudding. "You sure? I am sure you have thought of every girl here_ that way_."

Sirius frowned at Remus. Just then, Riana had come up to Sirius. She looked shyly at him and blushed. "Hi, Sirius." She said as she walked away, looking back at him. Sirius gave her a wink.

Remus scowled. "Now, don't you go and lead her on." He said warningly.

But Sirius smirked at James. "What can I do, Moony? When a girl looks at me, it's in my nature to lead her on."

James and Sirius guffawed along with Peter as Remus rolled his eyes.

James knew that there was nothing more Sirius liked than attention from good looking girls. Riana was pretty, as in a quite girl way, but totally opposite of Alice. Alice had huge dark lidded eyes and usually dark eye shadow, which made her look very sexy. But her sister, Riana, was not that sexy, no matter how similar she looked to Alice. When compared to Felicity, Riana was outdone. Felicity was easily the most desirable girl in all of Hogwarts, next to Lily, of course.

James smirked along with Sirius whenever Felicity or Riana flirted with Sirius. James thought it was harmless fun. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Many girls of Hogwarts have broken their friendship, dumped their boyfriends and what not to get just one date with Sirius. It was not until one morning, right after Quidditch practice that James realized that this recent fight over Sirius could be dangerous. James and Sirius had showered and had found Felicity waiting for them at the entrance of the showers.

"Hi, Sirius! Hi James," Felicity said, looking radiant.

"Hey Fel." Sirius said as he put his arm around Felicity, winking at James. They started walking towards the stairs that led down to the Great Hall.

They talked about Quidditch energetically, with Sirius touching Felicity's hair over her shoulder or doing some other flirtatious things, making Felicity glow even more. James knew that he was just playing with her, and felt a bit bad for her too because he though Felicity might deserve better than what Sirius was giving her. James cared for Felicity in a sisterly sort of way that he hasn't for any girl, as any girl was much too interested in James to be liked in a 'sisterly' way. he realized he didn't want Felicity to get hurt, even if Sirius chooses her over Riana. Felicity would still loose her best friend.

They reached the Great Hall and found Riana, waiting alone in the Entrance Hall. She took one look at Felicity and Sirius and her face fell. James gave her a small comforting smile as they walked by, with Sirius and Felicity not acknowledging her at all. Just after they entered the Great Hall, Sirius stopped.

"Go on," He said to Felicity and James. "I'll be there in a minute."

James shrugged at Felicity, who was looking slightly down at the thought of being separated from Sirius. But James grabbed her as she looked after Sirius, longingly, and stirred her towards the Gryffindor table.

Felicity sat down beside Lily and started eating. James looked after her, wondering if this was a great chance to sit by Lily, too. I mean, James thought in his head, Felicity is my friend too, I have every right to sit with her...and her attractive friend...

James took a deep breath and sat down across from Felicity, giving Lily a smile.

"Hello, Potter." Lily said, not looking up from her breakfast or retuning his smile. Ever since their meeting in the library, Lily has been considerably nicer to James, but they were still on last name terms and Lily still thought he was up to no good. But still, it was an improvement!

"Good morning, Evans." James said. James looked up and saw Remus looking at him from a few seats away. He winked at him as Remus rolled his eyes, smiling understandingly.

"James," Felicity said suddenly, her voice filled with determination and her eyes big. "Could you do me a favour? As a good friend?"

Lily snorted and received a glare from Felicity. "Sorry," she mumbled as she opened a book to read. _Potter, a good friend?_ Lily thought as she read her book. _Yeah, right._

James felt slightly disappointed to see the disinterest Lily was showing.

"Yeah, sure." James said, looking at Felicity, but glancing at Lily after. "Anything."

Felicity looked slightly nervous. James has never seen her so anxious. her usually playful features of her face were looking quite nervous. "Could you, maybe, ask – ask Sirius what he – he thinks about me –me?" Felicity asked, turning a deep shade of red.

Lily put her book down and looked at her friend, disbelievingly. "Fel!" she exclaimed. "Please tell me that you won't care or do anything if Sirius actually likes you!"

"Well," Felicity answered stiffly. "If Sirius_ does_ like me, what's it to you? Please don't tell me that you've taken a leaf out of Riana's book!"

Lily looked disgusted at the thought, which made James, for some reason, feel better. "I could _never_ like that thick headed buffoon!" she exclaimed.

Felicity smiled. "Don't worry, I just want to know what Sirius _thinks_, I'm not asking him to marry me or anything."

Lily looked outraged. "Marriage?!"

Felicity blushed as James sniggered. "Well, it's not like I haven't thought about it –"

"Felicity Jones! You're only sixteen!" Lily cried.

"It was only a _thought!_" Felicity said, determinedly. "A _private_ thought." She added, looking straight into James's eyes.

James held up his hands. "Don't worry, I won' tell Sirius."

Lily suddenly laughed. "I remember in our fourth year." She said laughing. "You had this weird crush on Potter and told me you had a dream that you ended up marrying him!"

Felicity's eyes were threatening to bulge out of their sockets as she watched Lily laugh hard. James was looking confusedly at Lily and Felicity.

"What?" he asked incredulously, looking at Lily. "Felicity had a _crush_ on me?"

Felicity opened her mouth to retort, but her eyes had seen something behind Lily. Seeing the surprised look on her friend's face, Lily turned around to see what had made her quiet all of a sudden. Lily's eyes found Sirius and Riana entering the Great Hall. Sirius had his arm around Riana, looking very charming as he laughed with his hair falling around his face gracefully. Riana was glowing as she looked up at Sirius.

Lily and James both looked at each other, sensing danger. Lily looked at Felicity, who was rocking back and forth slightly in her seat, glaring in Sirius and Riana's direction as they sat down at the edge of the long table to eat their breakfast. Felicity held herself and looked down.

Just then, Lily heard Sirius distinctly say, "Look! There's James, Evans and Felicity!"

Lily's eyes lingered to where Sirius and Riana were sitting. The smile on Riana's face was now looking as if it was forced as Sirius grabbed his big plate full of breakfast. They were evidently making way towards Lily's direction. Felicity orcked even quicker as they approched.

"They're coming this way." Lily muttered under her breath.

Lily saw Felicity gulp and her stare become dangerous as she looked at Sirius and Riana, walking towards them.

James looked very uncomfortable, not sure whether to run for it or not.

"Hello!" Sirius said brightly as he sat down beside James and motions Riana to sit beside him. "What a wonderful morning!"

Lily saw Felicity and Riana look at each other. Riana gave Felicity a sarcastic smile which Felicity returned with a deadly stare. Sirius, on the other hand, was oblivious to all that was passing between Felicity and Riana as he gobbled up his breakfast, acting like a person in an eating contest.

"Sirius was just telling me about the Amortentia." Riana said, looking at Sirius brightly. "How we are all going to smell it next Potions lesson. You know, for that report we have to write Slughorn."

"Oh yeah?" Felicity said in a dangerous voice. "Sirius and I have to get together after lessons to finish up our Potions project, don't we Sirius?"

Sirius was too busy eating to reply. He gave a short nod.

But Riana looked troubled. "Um, I think you are mistaken, Felicity." She said, looking concerned. "Sirius was going to give me some flying lessons."

Felicity gave a humourless laugh which made Lily look at her, scared. "I don't think a few lessons will do you any good, seeing as your weight is hardly built for a broomstick."

Lily thought Felicity was stepping out of line, calling Riana fat. Riana was a bit on the plump side, but she was also very curvy in a good way.

Riana turned red and her smile was faltering. "Sirius was suggesting that with my reflexes, I might be a better Chaser than even you, Felicity."

Felicity smirked. "I _highly_ doubt it, Riana. Plus, you would have to get on a broom, which is next to impossible."

Lily looked at Riana and saw that she was thinking hard of some way to make a meaner come back. But before she could say anything, Alice had appeared behind James. She covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked in a very girly way. Felicity and Riana groaned at the same time and continued with their conversation.

But Lily was looking at Alice and James and saw James's lips twitch in a grimace for a second. "Oh, I don't know." He said in mock wonder. "But," James put his hands over Alice's and felt them. "These are really soft hands...and it can only be my Alice!"

Alice jumped to meet James's eyes and smiled excitedly. "Yes, it is!" she then murmured something in his ear that Lily couldn't hear. James suddenly jumped out of his seat and gave Alice a big smile as he placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Er," James said as he turned to Lily, Felicity, Riana and Sirius. "Alice and I will go...meet you in Transfiguration."

Lily's eyes followed James and Alice, wondering what Alice had said in his ear...something that had made James jump in his seat. They were now practically running out of the Great Hall...

"Mind you, I can ride a broomstick if I _really _wanted to!" Riana's voice brought Lily back to her fighting friends. "I just think it's a waste of time!"

Lily hadn't noticed, but Felicity and Riana were both on their feet, breathing hard as they stared daggers at each other. Sirius was now looking up, a big smile on his face.

"And you think hiding in books is a great way to spend time?!" Felicity shouted.

Lily couldn't take much of this anymore and needed to get away, now. She hated when her friends fought and was getting very imaptient with them now. Lily gave Sirius a glare and swore at him as she grabbed her book bag and left, walking really fast towards the doors to the Entrance Hall. She went into the Entrance Hall and was overcome by the silence here. All the students were in the Great Hall now for breakfast. She could still hear the murmurs coming from the Great Hall, but it was a peaceful sort of murmur very.

Suddenly, Lily heard a giggle coming from behind the statue of Tambrey the Troubled and then a quick "Shh!" There was another small giggle followed by a groan.

Lily knew right away that it sounded like a couple making out behind the statue, as it was a famous place to make out before breakfast. Lily has taken points off of many students that were discovered behind it. Yet, they never learn to find newer and more private places to make out where the prefects can't find them. Plus, this was a convenient location; it was private (until a prefect comes your way), by the marble staircase that led to lessons and was right by the Great Hall, whne couples were in a hurry.

Lily quietly tip toed towards the statue. She then paused and then turned to where the couple was. It was James and Alice, both arms around each other and Alice's hands tangled in James's hair. James was kissing Alice's neck which made something inside Lily ting. She was thinking of what his lips felt like...soft maybe...what his tongue felt like...pressed against her skin...

Alice emitted another groan whihc made Lily jump out of her thoughts and look at the present situation.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" She yelled, making both of them jump and let go of each other. "Get a room." She added, tiredly. She glanced at James's lips and saw they were red and very soft looking.

"Evans! How delightful to see you here, behind ol' Tam! Are you tempted?" James asked, letting go of Alice and stepping closer to Lily.

Lily glared at him. "Five points off of Gryffindor." She said as her last words and walked away.

James watched her go, feeling slightly disappointed. Suddenly Alice tugged at his arm. "Come on, Jamie." She whined, pulling him back in the corner. "She's gone; we still have a few minutes..."

"I, um, have to talk to Sirius." James said quickly. "I'll see you in Transfiguration, okay?" he gave her a quick kiss, ignoring her frown on her round face and walked back into the Great Hall and looked for Sirius.

It wasn't hard, as Felicity and Riana were now shouting at each other, attracting many spectaters. In the middle sat Sirius, smiling as brightly as ever. James rolled his eyes as he walked towards them. Many people in the Great Hall were now used to Felicity and Riana's fights, prefects even tried to break them up.

As James reached them, he saw a Slytherin prefect trying to break them up with no success as Felicity told him to do something very indecent. He looked at Sirius, who was eating his third helping of breakfast and watching Felicity and Riana as if they were an exciting Quidditch match.

Suddenly the warning bell rang as James appeared beside Sirius. There was a rush of students now finishing up their last bits of breakfast and going off to their classes. James nodded to Sirius as Felicity ran out of the Great Hall, clutching her bag.

Riana smiled at Sirius.

"Can we get rid of her?" James said in Sirius's ear.

Sirius looked annoyed at James. "Why?"

James rolled his eyes. He gave Riana a small smile and they walked out of the Great Hall, together. But in the Entrance Hall, Riana stopped. "I am sorry, I forgot my books in common room."

"That's okay," James said before Sirius could say anything. "We'll see you later, then." He grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him away from saying anything else to Riana.

"Will you lay off them, please?" James said once they headed in the opposite direction from Riana. "They are _really_ fighting."

Sirius shrugged indifferently. "It's up to them."

James looked narrowly at Sirius. "You are _loving _the attention, aren't you?"

Sirius smiled mischievously. "You would too."

James hid his smile. It was true; he would love the attention too, but not if it was hurting a friend...well, maybe...

They reached the Transfiguration class and found that Professor McGonagall was not there, as the door to the class room was closed and there was a cue hanging around the door. James spotted Lily right away. It was very easy to find Lily in a crowd, her red hair jumped out so vividly.

Lily was talking to Mary MacDonald and Remus, smiling and laughing at what Mary had just said. James found himself smiling as he looked at Lily, feeling very dreamy and thinking of ways he could get nearer her...

"Look, it Snveillus!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, making James jump out of his stupor. He looked at Sirius and saw him looking in the opposite direction. James turned around and saw Snape, greasy haired and hooked nosed as ever, walking with Avery .

Snape was looking down and drinking orange juice as he listened to Avery talk. He looked up to see James's eyes on him

"It's been a long time since we've tortured him." Sirius said. James could feel the grin in his words. But James also knew that Sirius was looking for other ways to be excited, since neither Riana nor Felicity were in sight at the moment "It's time we show him where he is placed..." But James hasn't picked on Snape in a long while...it might be fun...

Without another word, James and Sirius walked up to Snape and Avery, blocking them from taking another step. James's hatred at Snape flared and he was now in full mood to bug him.

"Morning, Snivellus." James said in a mock polite voice. Sirius sniggered. "Tell me, what grease did you place in your hair today? I am planning to do something like that to my hair..."

Snape looked loathingly at James. "Fuck off, Potter." He said through gritted teeth.

James gave a loud booming laugh, noticing many people turn their eyes at them. "Now now, Snivelly, I was merely asking what you do to you hair, as it comes off on you very pleasantly. No need to get all hot -"

People around him sniggered, mainly the Gryffindors. James glanced in Lily's direction and saw her not paying an ounce of attention to what was going on, but was talking to Remus in a corner.

Snape gave James a glare and brushed passed him. "Oi!" Sirius cried as he followed Snape and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape's back. "We just want a word with you! _Tripellegra!_"

Snape suddenly tripped due to the jinx Sirius had casted upon him and spilled juice all over his pants. Many bystanders laughed loudly. James looked over to see Lily looking at Snape with a blank expression.

"Aw," James said in a mock sad voice as Snape got up with the help of Avery. "Look here everyone, Snape has _wet_ himself!" Snape looked down to see that the front of his pants were wet with the orange juice. He looked up, his dark hair in front of his eyes and his teeth bare.

"Didn't mommy ever teach you how to go to the bathroom?" Sirius said in a cooing voice.

This had done it. After that remark, Snape had dug his hand in his robes and pulled out his wand. Wordlessly, he placed the Twitchy Ears jinx.

Lily looked worriedly at James as he got into another duel with Snape. It wasn't fair, as it was two against one! But when has James ever been fair with Severus? And that remark on his mother was not a good idea. Not that Lily was sticking for Snape, of course! She was thinking it was very unfair...

She turned around at Remus, looking apprehensive. "Remus, go on and stop all this!"

Remus looked troubled. "Um, you can, I am not bothering with this. It's James and Sirius's matter –"

Lily looked determinedly at Remus. "But they are breaking a school rule!"

Remus looked at James and then back at Lily then back at James. "Yeah, yeah they are." Without another word, he wrestled through the crowd, announcing that he was a prefect and he needed to stop all this.

"James, Snape, Sirius," Remus said in a weak trembling voice as he appeared before them. "I – I insist that you stop this! It is –"

Remus never finished the sentence as Avery had hit him with a spell. Remus fell on the ground, making many people gasp as Remus got back up and took his own wand out and send a cruse in Avery's direction. Remus had joined the duel.

Lily shook her head in disgust. She didn't want Remus to go ahead and duel! She had wanted him to step up to James and Sirius! But apparently he had been taking a leaf out of James's book of duelling in the corridors.

"Good on you, Moony!" James said as he dodged a cruse send his way be Snape, to whom Sirius send a hex.

Lily had never seen Remus like this; he was sending everything that came to his mind towards Avery, and Avery the same. But Remus was being too quick as he was doing a very good job of dodging cruses, while Avery got hit by all send by Remus.

Suddenly, Snape send a cruse that made James fall on the ground suddenly. People started gasping and swearing as they looked from Snape to James. Lily waited for James to get up, knowing that he was just playing with the crowd. He loves an audience. But several moments passes and someone yelled that he was laying in his own blood. Lily got worried and pushed through the crowd. she approched James and saw that deep wounds were appearing, as if a knife was cutting him. James started twitching. Lily went down to James's side where he was laying in a pool of his own blood, her shoes stepping in blood. His robes and white school shirt had stains of fresh blood. Sirius and Remus were swearing out loud as they looked at their friend. James was twitching uncontrollably and blood was pouring out of his wounds as more appeared. He was turning white very quickly.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Lily cried hoarsely as she looked at Snape, who was looking triumphant, but nervous. Remus and Avery had stopped duelling to see what had happened to James. Lily felt scared as she looked at him, not sure of what to do. He was unconscious; his eyes were rolling into his head. She cried for help as Sirius tried to lift James up along with Remus, but James was moving too strongly and quickly for them.

"Out of the way, Miss Evans." said a dangerous, yet reassuring voice. Lily felt herself being shoved away from James and as she stood up, she saw McGonagall's pointed hat on McGonagall's head leaning down on James.

Professor McGonagall took out her wand and leaned even closer to James. She placed her wand on his chest where the deepest wound was, grabbing his body in order for him to stay still. She said some funny words that Lily doubt that she could ever pronounce and James stopped twitching, right away. He laid there, unconscious as he stopped bleeding.

McGonagall stood up and cleared the blood away. She then looked around at the students, all looking horrified. "To class, now!" she barked at them. The students didn't need to be told twice. They all took one last glance at James, looking worried, and rushing through the now open door of the Transfiguration class.

"Black, Snape, _Lupin_," she paused here and gave shudder, thinking how a prefect could get involved with this. "and Avery. I want you all to stay here while I take Potter to the hospital. _Don't move_." She said in a dangerous voice. "Miss Evans, follow me." She added in a softer voice as she bewitched James so that he was floating in air, as if lying on an invisible stretcher.

Lily followed Professor McGonagall as they went towards the hospital wing on the second floor, with James flying in front of them. They met Professor Slughorn when they were going up the stairs to the second floor.

"Minerva –" he started, looking appalled at James as they walked by. But McGonagall held up her hand to gesture that she was in a hurry. Professor Slughorn's eyes widened.

"Horace, please go to my class room right now. I am to be teaching the sixth years right now, but please make sure they don't get up to any mischief." McGonagall instructed in a very fast tone.

"Evans," McGonagall said, making Lily jump. "I want you to tell me what exactly had happened the best you can."

"Um," Lily started. "Potter and Snape were arguing about something and then Black got into it..." Lily went on explaining how she had asked Remus to stop them, receiving a look from McGonagall which clearly said why didn't she herself go and stop them, as she was a prefect too. But Lily went on, telling her about how Remus himself got into it as did Avery.

"...I didn't hear what Snape had sent Potter's way." Lily finished. "He fell down and started bleeding out of nowhere. He was also twitching." Lily shuddered thinking about the sight she had seen when she first saw James, laying in a pool of his own blood.

McGonagall looked worriedly at James. "Well, let's get James into the hospital. I will take you to Professor Dumbledore's office and bring the other boys there as well."

"Professor Dumbledore's office?" Lily asked, confused.

"He'll be wanting to know what happened!" she said, in a surprised voice.

Lily waited outside the hospital wing as McGonagall and the floating James went inside. Lily heard Madam Pomfrey gasp horrified at the sight of James and then a mumble of conversation followed which Lily could not hear. McGonagall came back after ten minutes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lily asked as McGonagall appeared out of the hospital wing.

"Yes, he'll be fine. But Madam Pomfrey said he was hit by a Dark curse, if he was left alone for a long time – well –" McGonagall gave a shudder. "He'll be fine now, Poppy is excellent at what she does."

"A Dark curse?" Lily asked quietly. She knew exactly what had happened. Snape had used one of his inventions. How dare he! How could he hate James so much? Well, yes they hate each other, but that doesn't meant he wants to – to _kill! _And he used Dark magic at school! Lily knew that it was strictly forbidden at school. Any use of it would be a ticket to expulsion.

Lily followed Professor McGonagall silently in thought as they went up the grand staircase and passed many floors. Lily realized that she has never been in Dumbledore's office before and wondered what it looked like, after all, it was the _headmaster`s_ office. It must be very luxurious. Come to think of it, Lily has never been alone with Professor Dumbledore, or really talked to him at all, which suddenly made Lily nervous.

They finally stopped on the sixth floor, Lily was panting as they entered the large empty corridor, while McGonagall was walking with great speed. They went down the corridor, passing classes in session. They turned a corner and walked down another empty corridor which ended with a large statue of a gargoyle.

Professor McGonagall passed all the rooms and paused in front of the large stone gargoyle. She looked up at it and said, "Chocolate Frogs."

Lily looked confusedly at McGonagall for a nanosecond, but realized that it was the password to allow the gargoyle to step aside and let them through to the spiral steps which were moving up like an escalator. Lily looked amazedly at the stairs

"You go up," McGonagall said, looking at her. "The headmaster will be in there. Tell him what has happened and that I am off sending a letter to the Potters and that the boys involved with this will be there in a few minutes."

Lily nodded and stepped onto the moving staircase and went up. She looked back to see the stone gargoyle to have resumed its place of guarding. She looked ahead to see a door on a small landing. The stairs stopped here and Lily got off. For a second, she wondered if she should knock, and decided to as this was the school`s headmaster`s office, one can't go barging in.

Lily knocked on the door politely. She heard a ruffle of a pair of wings and a small "Come in," sounded from behind the door.

Lily grasped the doorknob and turned it to open the door. She stepped into a brightly lit room with many portraits on the walls, all looking at her as if she was some sort of show. Lily suddenly felt self conscious of her and heard a small giggle coming from one of the portraits. There were bookshelves and many cabinets located around the room, filled with thick books and silver instruments. There was a table by the desk that was filled with silver instruments, making a small humming and buzzing noises that filled the air. Lily looked straight ahead to see Professor Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, smiling. Beside him was a beautiful, brilliant red bird, sitting on the desk. Dumbledore was letting the bird nibble his fingers.

Lily looked at Dumbledore and saw him smiling brightly. His blue eyes were sparkling behind the half moon glasses and he looked simply delighted to see Lily.

"Miss Evans! Why do I have this sudden pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily smiled nervously at Dumbledore. "Um, Professor McGonagall sent me." she said nervously under the headmaster's glare.

"Do sit down, then." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the empty chair in front of the desk.

Lily nodded and gulped as she walked across the office, noticing a large window looking out at the lake, with sun shine coming through it, and sat down across from Dumbledore, who was still smiling. The bird let out a musical cry which made Lily feel calm and at peace. The bird looked at Lily through its bright yellow eyes as if it was smiling at him. Lily felt herself smile back.

"This is Fawkes, Lily." Dumbledore said, smiling brightly at his brid. "He is a phoenix."

"He's beautiful." Lily said in a exhilerated voice.

Dumbledore smiled. His eyes were sprakling. "Yes, he is. Phoenix are such faithful pets. They are so magical and loyal, that one can never have such a staunch friend." There was a pause in which Lily and Dumbledore both looked at Fawkes the phoenix, admiringly. "Now, what is the matter? Does Professor McGonagall have a message for me?"

"There – There was a duel." Lily said, looking away from Fawkes and into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "Before lessons started..." she started to tell Dumbledore everything, who turned out to be a great listener and didn't interrupt at all, but looked intently at Lily.

Once Lily finished, Dumbledore looked worried. "Is Mr Potter okay?"

Lily nodded slowly. "Professor McGonagall said that he will be fine."

The door opened and in came Remus, Sirius, Snape and Avery, all looking glum and blanked face with Professor McGonagall behind them. Remus caught Lily's eye and gave her a small nervous smile. The four boys stood behind Lily's chair in a line. Snape had a lump on his head and Remus's robes were torn as were Avery's. Sirius's hair was messy and unkept, but still fell around his face.

"Did Miss Evans tell you what happened, Professor?" McGonagall asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, she did. I will be happy to deal with this matter, Minerva. You may leave. Oh, but wait, have you given Mr Lupin and Mr Black their punishments. "

McGonagall nodded, looking very angry. "Fifty points from Gryffindor along with fifty points from Slytherin. Detention for one week, every morning. They are to help Hagrid with his duties."

Dumbledore nodded in approval and Professor McGonagall left. Dumbledore looked at each of the boys, whom all had their heads hanging low. He observed each of them in silence, as if summing up what they had done. Lily wondered whether she should be here, or should ask to leave.

"Mr Lupin, Miss Evans told me that you had tried to stop the duel between Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Snape, but joined in yourself." Dumbledore said in a hard tone. "I had expected much more from you, being a prefect and a person of authority. Explain."

Remus looked up and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It was Sirius who started talking. "Is James going to be okay?" He said in a very loud voice which was slightly trembling. His face looked troubled which Lily has never seen on his usually amused face. He gulped under Dumbledore's stare and looked down again.

Lily noticed that Snape shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

Dumbledore gave a small warm smile. "Yes, he will be fine. But why he was hurt, we must find out. Mr Lupin, can you please tell me what happened?"

Remus nodded, he looked right in to Dumbledore's eyes. "Well, there was a fight between James and Snape. They were talking at first, but then they started duelling. Lily told me to go stop them, but then Avery placed a hex on me and – and –"

Dumbledore nodded, smiling warmly. "Okay, thank you Remus. You may leave and go back to your lesson."

Remus left without another word. Dumbledore looked at Lily and nodded too. "You may also leave, Lily. Thank you for your time."

Lily gave Dumbledore a nod and then joined Remus as they went down the spiral moving stairs and through the guarding gargoyle as it moved aside for them.

"Wow, some day already." Remus said as Lily walked in step with him.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed heavily. "I am sorry about what I did, Remus." Lily said quickly, glancing at Remus.

Remus looked surprised. "For what?"

"For pushing you into the fight and now you're in trouble because of me!" Lily said exasperatedly.

Remus shook he head, smiling warmly as they came to the grand staircase. "Oh, Lils, it's okay."

Lily didn't say anything. She knew that Remus had a big heart and would forgive anyone for anything. But inside, she didn't think she deserved that apology. Remus needs to stand up to his friends sooner or later...and Lily knew that Remus just wasn't that type of person to stand up to their best friends, not matter how thick they are.

"So – So did you realize what Snape had hit James with?" Remus said into the silence.

Lily sighed. "Yeah, another one of his inventions, I am guessing?"

Remus nodded gravely. "Yeah. Sometimes he really gets to me, that Snape does." His faced turend twisted with anger. But he closed his eyes as if to collect himself and then smiled at Lily as they reached the third floor landing. "Want to go to the hospital wing and see if we can see James?"

Lily shrugged and nodded. They went down the next set of stairs that landed at the second floor and headed into the corridor, passing classes in session, filling the empty corridor with murmur.

They walked towards the hospital wing and entered. It was mostly empty, with the beds all made and clean. The sun shined through the windows, making the room very bright. There was one bed in the corner over which Madam Pomfrey was leaning over. Lily saw a pain of feet at the end of the bed, lying. Lily knew it was James and followed Remus as they made their way towards him.

Suddenly Remus tripped over his untied shoe lace, making Madam Pomfrey turn to look over them. She looked absolutely appalled to see them there as Remus got up. She kicked them out, saying James was in no state to have company for the next few days.

* * *

A/N: Sooo what do you think? :) thanks to all those of you who have reviewed, they really affected me and i felt touched! :D :D Please review, good or bad!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter Ten

In the next two weeks, Snape was missing from the castle, Felicity was in distress due to her feud with her best friend and no Quidditch practices due to the captain being bedridden in the hospital wing, Lily was distraught over her Potions project which was nowhere near done, Riana was actually learning how to ride a broom (which really got to Felicity) and James was still in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey made sure that no one could see him.

It was as if James had disappeared from their lives, as if he was never there before. Due to his absence, Sirius could be seen looking cranky and was sometimes very moody while Remus and Peter tried to cheer him up.

Lily, on the other hand, had expected to find the two weeks with peace because no one was badgering her to go out with them or using stupid methods to get to her, as Riana had this pointed out. But quite the opposite had happened; whenever she passed the hospital wing (and was alone), Lily asked when James would be out and received the same answer "When he is fully recovered." Not only did she suddenly have no idiot flirting with her, Lily felt as if something was missing from her life. It seemed that she had gotten used to his stupid attempts at asking her out so much that life felt weird with him...or was it something else? But Lily didn't dare think about the other reason that had been nagging her...

Snape, who had been suspended, returned just when James had recovered and returned the same morning. Rumours were flying around the castle that Snape had used Dark magic on James, which the teachers denied and placed anyone who talked about it in detention due to irritation, but the students knew better. It was widely known that Snape and his little gang of Slytherins are up in their heads with the Dark Arts and have used it many times throughout their career at school and on their fellow students. They still remembered what had happened to Mary McDonald a few years ago, which had resulted Mary to take the last quarter of the term off.

James returned looked a little shaken, but otherwise his face still had that playful smile. It was ironic that Snape also returned the same morning, which James noticed and gave Snape the deadliest stare he could muster. But this was all oblivious to Lily, who gave James a smile the first time she saw him out of the hospital wing. Her mind was busy pondering over this unusual, but a happy feeling emerging inside her as she looked at James, something provoked by James's return...

On the same day, during lunch, Lily and James had made arrangements (after Lily had to drag him away from all the Gryffindor girls who wanted to know how badly he was injured) to get together for their Potions project tomorrow evening.

The evening turned out to be moderately stormy. The rain splattered the dark windows in the library, making the silence of the room fill with the thumping as it hit the glass. The silence that was usually filled with in the library was now filled with thundering of the storm and occasionally lit up by the lightening. The evening was dark black as if it was the middle of the night.

Lily was sitting by a window in the corner of the library, looking out at the storm, hypnotized as she waited for James. He was supposed to be here about half an hour a go, but Lily tried not to think about him being late again. But his laziness did cause them to be rather behind in their homework, not to mention two weeks behind their schedule. Another flash of lightening illuminated the library as the earth quaking thunder followed it. Lily had jumped and looked around the library. It was slightly busy, with students here and there around the looming shelves. Lily heard Madam Pince yell at a first year student for daring to go in the Restricted Section.

Suddenly, rushed footsteps sounded in the low murmur of the library, interrupting its low atmosphere. They sounded louder and louder as Lily saw Madam Pince go by her table towards the source of this new noise, hands on her hips and face contorted to look very vulture-like. There was a crashing sound as if the person had bumped into a shelf and the books had fallen out. Madam Pince looked even madder from where Lily was sitting.

"I'm sorry! I am sorry!" cried a voice that Lily regretted to recognized. She stood up from her chair and saw James looking at Madam Pince, slightly shrinking under her gaze.

Madam Pince looked very angrily at James who backed away, looking very scared. He walked away, apologizing once more as he made his way towards Lily, looking back to see the librarian still glaring at him. James let out a deep breath as he approached Lily. He opened his mouth to say something (an excuse for his lateness, Lily suspected) but Lily started before him.

"You are late because of another Quidditch practice. How many times have you used that excuse on me?" Lily added, looking narrowly at James. "How do I know you weren't out hooking up with Alice?"

James side glanced at Lily as he sat down and Lily followed the pursuit. "Your friend Felicity was also at practice, ask her yourself if I was there or not."

Lily rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath inaudibly. James looked annoyed at her. "Aw, come on. I was only –" he looked at his wrist watch and his face fell. " – half an hour late."

Lily looked determinedly at him. "Why did you have practice in this horrid weather? I am surprised you weren't blown out of Hogwarts."

James shrugged, shaking his wet hair. "It's not that bad, but I guess I am used to it."

Lily raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him. "Are you bragging?"

James, who had been taking his books out looked confusedly at her. "Bragging about what?"

"That you can still play Quidditch in horrible weather." Lily said as she herself opened a copy of her own book.

"No," James replied in a matter-of-factly voice.

Lily sighed. "Okay, whatever. Let's get to work. We still haven't finished taking notes on the Euphoria."

They went to work, grabbing books from their book bag and opening them to where they had marked them. James would occasionally pause and look at Lily, feeling his inside jump with joy at the sight of her working so hard, the way her long, wavy red hair fell around her oval shaped face. He wished he could see her eyes. They were the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. But when Lily did look up at him, her almond shaped eyes were filled with anger and annoyance that James wasn't working, but drooling as he started at Lily.

Though she was annoyed at him, Lily felt a slight peace in her heart to see James out of the hospital, safe and sound. It felt good to be working with him again, even if she was angry at him for being lazy.

They worked on quietly, James trying to crack a joke once in a while, at which Lily gave him a deadly glare, but smiled when she knew James wasn't looking. She could tell he was trying to impress her, but was failing miserably at it.

"Did you miss me, Evans?" James would ask when he got tired of the work.

"Keep working, Potter." Lily would say, not looking up from her work.

By eight o' clock, when the library closed, Lily and James begged Madam Pince to let them stay for another thirty minutes, which she consented to after Argus Filch had appeared to mop the library floor. James sniggered as Madam Pince walked away, her vulture like features softening as she looked at Filch.

Lily looked confusedly at James. "What so funny, I dare to ask?"

James looked deeply amused. "Well, don't you suspect? Pince has this peculiar crush on Filch."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she said sceptically. "And you would notice something like that?"

James went back in his seat and popped his collar, looking very superior. "In case you don't know, Evans, I am quite learned in romance." He went back to work.

Lily rolled her eyes as she went back to her work. But, she was getting that weird feeling again, the one that is always associated with James. She tried to push it away, but not as strongly as she has done before...maybe she should let the feeling take over...it feels good...forbidding it just makes it ever more desirable...

Suddenly Lily caught herself looking at James, as if she has never seen him before. His untidy hair was looking very nice today, for some reason...his glasses made him look rather nice and handsome...his nose was straight and his lips were pressed in thought...

But just then, Alice appeared from behind a shelf located behind James. Her round face was filled with excitement to see James.

"A – Alice!" Lily said as she jumped out of her stupor. James looked up from his work and looked at Lily. He then turned around as Alice sat on James's lap.

"Hey, Al." James said as he gave her a long wet kiss, opening one eye to see Lily going back to work somewhat abruptly.

"What brings you here?" James said as he and Alice went apart. He looked into her dark eyes and realized that she was actually very pretty up close.

Alice's face smiled even brighter as she slid a finger through an open button on James's shirt. "I was just wondering where you were...you never came back from Quidditch practice." Her mouth went into a pout.

Lily snorted, which made Alice turn her head in her direction, looking suddenly very angry. "I didn't know you were with this hag." She said in a very annoyed tone. Alice turned back to James and smiled. "Or else I would've saved you from her."

"We were doing our potions project." James said distractedly, as he played with Alice's hair.

Lily suddenly closed her book with a loud shut, making James jump. "I'll see in class, Potter." She gathered her books with great speed, stood up and left the table without even saying goodbye.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice said in a confused tone as Lily's footsteps were heard leaving the library.

James was confused as ever. "Maybe she's PMS-ing, or whatever you girls do when your hormones get all tangled –" Alice had pressed her lips against James's and they stayed like that for a long time, getting more passionate. James had his hands up in Alice's shirt, feeling her skin and her bra clip, when Madam Pince appeared and kicked them from the library, taking away ten points from Gryffindor

***

October was coming to an end, meaning that the Halloween feast was in a week. The Marauders were sitting in the common room one Saturday, doing nothing in particular; Remus and Peter were playing chess, with Remus clearly winning due to Peter's poor skills, Sirius was off with Riana (or Felicity, James never knew) and James was polishing his broomstick, his pride and joy: the Nimbus 1500.

It was latest from the top racing broom manufacturer, the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. James had received his Nimbus 1500 from his mother as a sixteenth birthday present and it had caused him to win the Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw last year. It had automatic braking charms and an excellent Cushioning Charm with a small compass attached to it for long travels. James was sure that no other Quidditch player in Hogwarts had even laid eyes on a Nimbus 1500. James stared at his broomstick with admiration. It will again give Gryffindor the Cup and take them on to their well deserved victory...

"Have you guys thought about how we are going to make the map?" Remus's voice made James jump out of his trance.

James looked sheepishly at him through his glasses. "I was stuck in the hospital wing, mate. I couldn't do anything there."

Remus gave James a warm smile. "I know, Prongs. I guess with our homework load and other stuff, we won't really have time –"

"I didn't mean that we forget about it!" James said incredulously. "We _are_ going to make this map. It's the best bloody idea I've ever heard! We – We'll just have to make time for searching things up first."

"I guess we could all go to the library once in a while." Peter suggested, watching his Queen get destroyed by Remus's knight, he looked sadly at it. "You know, to search things up."

"Yeah," Remus said in agreement. "We need the drawings of Hogwarts...and many other things that I can't really remember right now." He added, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"We'll have time on weekends, I guess." James said, placing his broomstick care kit away.

Suddenly the portrait hole opened and in walked Sirius, smiling brightly. "Hello!" he said. His handsome features were looking rather excited as he sat down beside James.

"What's up, Padfoot?" James said as he placed his Nimbus 1500 carefully on the sofa next to him. "You seem happy about something."

Sirius smiled even brighter. "I was just with Felicity, walking by the lake –"

Remus held up his hand, looking slightly sick. "I don't want to hear what you do with them, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his grey eyes. "I don't do anything with them! Well, not yet, at least. But anyway," he said, his face filling with excitement again. "She told me the Halloween Feast was coming up!"

James and Remus exchanged looks of confusion. "Yeah, so?" Remus said slowly.

"Well," Sirius said impatiently. "I think it's time we plan out another prank! I mean, we haven't done a Halloween prank for two years! Not after the last one got us in –"

"Detention," Remus said, sharply. "Do you really want to go through that again? After what we did the Mulciber and that stupid duel we just went through?"

Sirius looked slightly offended. "Well, I am sure that James will want in. Won't you, Prongs?"

James looked into Sirius's excited grey eyes and Remus's concerned ones. Deep in his heart, James knew they haven't had good fun in a long while, not since the planning out of Mulciber's humiliation, which didn't really go as planned. But doing a Halloween prank would make it up for their boredom, to be honest. But James knew he didn't want detention anymore either. Detention meant less Quidditch practices...but then again, it's still early and the season hasn't even started, so even if they do get detention...it won't be _that_ bad...

"Yeah, we could use some excitement around here." James said finally, high fiving Sirius.

Sirius then looked at Peter, who looked very eager. "Of course I'm in!"

Sirius then nodded to Remus, who sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "If everyone is in, then I guess I am game, too."

Sirius smiled. "Good. I guess we have to come up with a prank then. Got anything?"

For the next hour or so, the Marauders came up with ideas of possible pranks which Remus wrote down, hesitantly. It was an hour filled with much laugher (even Remus smiled a bit) that they forgot that they were planning a prank. They started reminiscing about their Halloween prank during their third year which involved skeletons swearing at the students, when Sirius suggested another idea.

"How about exploding pumpkins?" he said, looking excited. "It'll be brilliant! We can bewitch pumpkins with that spell we found a few years ago, in that book called _Lost and Forgotten Spells_ or something like that which you own, Moony."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "_Lost and Forgotten Spells of Wizardry?_" he said. The book had belonged to Remus's late father, who had left it to him in his will in fourth year.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah! That one! We can bewitch the pumpkins to explode every few seconds and return to their normal state after and then do it again!"

"It won't be messy, will it?" Peter asked timidly.

Sirius gave a bark like laugh. "No, Wormtail. I am sure we can use that other charm from Remus's book."

"But the pumpkins will talk! They can flirt with the students!" James suddenly said, animatedly.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all laughed. "That's awesome, Prongs! I love it!" Sirius said, clutching his stomach. "It'll be a Halloween to never forget!"

***

Lily entered the Great Hall exactly two hours before the feast was to start, as the prefects from all houses and years were to help the Head Boy and Girl with arranging the decorations for the feast. The Head Boy and Girl, Alex and Leanne were already there, Leanne looking at a piece of parchment that was the list of what was to be done. Many of the prefects were already there, surrounding Alex and Leanne, who were instructing them what to do.

Though, Lily was very surprised to see James, Sirius and Peter also surrounding Alex and Leanne. She paused in her footsteps, shocked. What on _earth_ were they doing here? Obviously they suddenly didn't have some sort of ambition to help! What could they possibly be doing here, then? Maybe they are here for some sort of benefit, Lily thought as she stared in shock. They are here for some sort of reward...not to help them out, obviously...

Remus had spotted Lily and smiled at her. Lily resumed her walking, though still a bit dazed at the presence of James, Sirius and Peter. As she approached them, she looked narrowly at them and gave Remus a smile.

"Hey, Remus." Lily said, still giving James, Sirius and Peter confused looks. "Er, what are they doing here?" she added in a quiet voice.

Remus gave a laugh and waved his hand, as if it was not unusual at all. "They were bored and decided to help out."

Lily looked sceptically at Remus, who was now looking slightly guilty. "Oh really?"

Remus nodded, avoiding her eyes. "Um, anyway." He said, shuffling his feet. "We are going to carve the pumpkins." He pointed to a pile of hundreds of pumpkins of all shapes and large enough for a person to sit in them placed in a line along the wall of the Great Hall. "Flitwick will bewitch them afterwards so they float above the tables."

Lily nodded. "Okay." She said as she walked over to the pumpkins. But Remus grabbed her arm. Lily looked back, confused at Remus's action. "What?"

Remus had that same look of guilt on his face. "Um, by 'we' I had meant James, Sirius, Peter and I. You can go to Alex and Leanne for another job. We kind of already have enough people for the carving." He looked a bit sorry.

Lily shrugged her arm from Remus's grasp and looked strangely at him. "Er, okay, then," she said as she walked towards Alex and Leanne.

"Hey Evans!" James said excitedly as she walked past.

Lily nodded her head. "Potter." She said automatically, not uncaring as her mind was somewhere else, wondering why Remus was acting so strange. They always did the decorations as prefects together, then why the sudden change? Maybe he wanted to do it with his friends this time, Lily told herself. Yeah, it's not that he didn't want Lily's company; he just wanted to do it with his friends for a change. Though it was still strange that James, Sirius and Peter were here at all...

"Evans, you can help Macmillan with the bats." Alex said, yawning. Lily glanced at him and saw he was looking very tired.

"You okay, Alex?" Lily asked concerned.

Alex rubbed his eyes. "I'm just really tired, all those duties and patrolling and homework takes up so much time. Anyway, get to work." Alex said, waving Lily away.

James watched as Lily looked over at them, throwing them suspicious looks as she joined Macmillan. "What did you tell her?" James asked Remus as they took out their wands and started drawing faces on the pumpkins with a laser like light emerging from the tips of their wands.

"Just that you guys wanted to help out." Remus answered as he drew a wicked looking smile on his pumpkin.

"Looks like she doesn't trust us." James said, still looking in Lily's direction, as she started bewitched bats to fly around the Great Hall and then laughing at them.

Remus snorted. "And you wonder why?"

"No," James said indifferently. "I thought she would, you know, trust me a little more..."

"Oh yeah," said Sirius, who had been listening to their conversation. "After your cosy little library sessions..."

James turned bright red and suddenly looked very interested at the pumpkin he was carving. "Shut up." He mumbled.

For the next hour, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all worked on their pumpkin carving. They each tried to make their pumpkins the funniest or the most outrageous looking than the others. The hour was full of laughter, which made the Head Girl (who also didn't trust them, due to their reputation of the school's prank masters) very suspicious and she constantly made her way towards them when they started laughing loudly again.

Finally, they had their pumpkins carved, the bats were flying all over the Great Hall, the skeleton dancers had arrived and the Great Hall was looking rather spooky as the only source of light was now the pumpkins with lanterns. Little Professor Flitwick arrived and looked at the pumpkins, looking very happy.

"Oh, theses are wonderful, boys!" he squeaked, looking up at the four and then at the pumpkins. He took his wand out, and with great skill and speed, charmed each of them to fly and float in random locations above the four long house tables throughout the Great Hall.

"This year," said Flitwick as James watched him do his magic. "Dumbledore wanted to go for a darker theme. So we are going to have the lanterns in the pumpkins as the only source of light!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all exchanged smirks. "That's great, Professor." Sirius said, smiling brightly.

James looked over at Alex and Leanne, who were saying goodbye at the entrance to the Great Hall. Leanne gave Alex a rather passionate hug and left the Great Hall. After receiving a nod from Sirius, who had been keeping an eye on Alex, James excused himself from his friends and Flitwick. He looked around the Great Hall and spotted him talking to Lily and Josh Macmillan on the other side of the Hall. James walked quickly towards them, his heart beating faster in excitement, hoping that this part of the plan will follow through.

"Hey, Alex!" James said as he approached them. Lily looked at him narrowly. Alex, on the other hand, looked simply delighted.

"James, my man!" exclaimed Alex, patting him on the back. "Thanks for helping out. They look great!" he said as his eyes lingered over to where Flitwick was talking to Sirius, Remus and Peter about the pumpkins.

"No problem." James said, smiling brightly.

Alex gave a big yawn as he turned back to Lily and Josh Macmillan, but James grabbed his arm, which Lily noticed.

"Um, listen. You seem really tired right now. Why not let me take over the directing?" James said in a calm and casual voice.

Alex gave another yawn. "Yeah, you're right, I am tired. I guess I'll let another prefect take charge –"

"No, no!" James said rather aggressively, making Alex raise his eyebrows. "I'm here for you, aren't I? Let me take over and I'll make sure everything gets done. You go get some sleep."

Alex nodded his head, deciding the trust James. "Yeah, you're right. I never thought being Head Boy would cause me so many sleepless nights... "

James placed and arm around Alex and rounded him toward the exit of the Great Hall. "I know, man. I know." James said understandingly.

Alex gave him a tired smile. "Okay, James." He said, handing James the list of things to do. "Everyone is actually pretty much done, except for the bats, but Evans and Macmillan are getting there. All you need to do is make sure everything is done, really. Flitwick will close check over everything and then everyone can leave. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course I'll make sure." James said, eagerly. "And there isn't much to do, so I am sure I'll handle it."

Alex gave James another pat on the back and left. James turned around and bumped into a person with red hair and could smell something sweet all of a sudden. He had to take a step back to realize it was Lily, her face was twisted in suspicion and her brilliant green eyes narrowed.

"Evans!" James jumped at the sight of her, and then he smiled. "What a pleasant surprise."

But Lily didn't soften. "What are you planning?" She asked in a mistrustful voice.

James shrugged as casually as he could. He took a step closer, but Lily held out her hand. James smiled even brighter. "You don't trust me?"

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Obviously not. What are you planning?" she asked again, following James. "Why did you send Alex away? And why on _earth_ did Alex put _you_ in charge?!"

"Jealous Evans?" James said, smirking. "Anyway, that is for you to not know, and for me to hide from you."

"If you are planning on sabotaging –" Lily started, stepping in front of James.

But James interrupted her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, closer than he had ever before. Lily felt her insides jump all of a sudden at this unexpected contact. James was smiling as if he knew exactly what was going on inside her.

"Trust me, Evans. You won't be disappointed." He said in to her ear in a rather husky voice.

Lily would usually say a mean come back, but it seemed as if her brain had frozen. When she didn't say anything, James let go of her, pushing her gently a little away from him, smiling.

"See you after the feast." James said.

"W-What?" Lily asked mindlessly.

"In the library? For our Potions project?" James said uncertainly. He gave her a final wave and smiled.

Still smiling, James returned to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius was smirking when James appeared.

"Had a nice chat with Evans?" Sirius said, sharing a look with Remus and Peter, who were all smirking.

"Shut up," James said quietly. "Anyway, Alex is now out of the way. Let the fun begin."

***

Lily and Riana made their way down to the Great Hall about an hour later, Lily chatting happily, and Riana looking glum. Just moments before, Sirius had met up with Felicity in the common room and they had seen them go down to the feast together. Lily was trying to cheer her friend up, but it was no use. Riana was looking down at her feet as they descended the marble staircase along with other students making their way towards the Great Hall.

As they entered the Entrance Hall, Lily and Riana heard huge laughter coming from the Great Hall. There was also this small 'bang' that sounded every few seconds, maybe it was part of the show.

"Wow, they must be enjoying the Skeleton Crew that much." Lily said as they made their way towards the big doors, joining the crowd.

The Great Hall was dark and the only sources of light were the hundreds of huge jack-o-lanterns floating mindlessly above the five tables. Lily looked up at the teacher's long table and saw Dumbledore laughing whole-heartedly. Lily looked around and saw other students laughing too, as if they were all laughing at the same joke.

Lily was now getting suspicious. What were they all laughing at? The Skeleton Crew wasn't even performing yet!

"Hey there, fiery head!" said a throaty voice as Lily and Riana sat down in their seats at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly a big bang sounded and Lily saw the pumpkin above the Ravenclaw table exploded, showering confetti down at the person sitting below it. Her eyes widened as the pumpkin returned to its normal shape again. What on earth was that all about?

"Hey, sexy!" said the same voice again.

Lily looked around and saw no one she knew with that voice. She was sitting by a few second years and Frank Longbottom. None of which possessed that type of voice.

"Who said that?" Lily said, looking behind her and saw only the Hufflepuffs laughing as yet another pumpkin exploded and showered confetti. Lily saw many more pumpkins do the same.

"Up here, my love!"

Lily looked towards the ceiling and saw a pumpkin talking to her. Wait, what?! A pumpkin _talking?_ It gave her a flirtatious wink that Lily looked disgustingly at.

"Like it, Evans?" said a voice from behind Lily that she knew right away.

James sat down beside her uninvitingly, but smiling brightly.

"You." Lily said. "_You!_ You bewitched them? Didn't you?"

James nodded, shamelessly. "Yup. We thought it was time for a good prank on the school. So, you like it?"

Lily gave James a glare and looked around at the other students. Some were flirting right back at the pumpkin, some were laughing, some were trying to ignore them (such as Frank Longbottom) and some were glaring at them, but majority were laughing, especially when the pumpkin explodes.

The pumpkin right on top of Lily gave her a wink, Lily looked annoyed at it. Suddenly it exploded, throwing confetti on top of James and herself. "No, Potter. I must say I don't like it at all." She said as she shook some of the confetti.

"You missed one." James said close on her ear. He reached on top of her head and took the small piece of confetti off. James smelled the same sweet smell he had sniffed before around Lily and realized what it was.

Lily glared at him, not saying another word.

James ruffled his hair as he looked at Lily. "It'll grow on you."

"James!" cried a voice from down the table. Lily and James looked to see who was calling James and found Peter waving at him excitedly and gesturing him to come.

"See you later, Evans." James said, giving Lily a last wink.

Lily turned to the feast and her eyes widened as they took in what was set on the table before her. Candies of all type imaginable were presented before her, brightly coloured and in every flavour ever imagined. Even Riana was eating her heart out, despite the presence of Sirius and Felicity sitting only a few seats away from her. Lily started eating too, piling all the candy she could in her plate and starting on them right away.

Soon, due to the speed the students had feasted through the candy, many were filled and were too tired to eat anymore candy. Even Sirius was falling back in his seat, his hands on his stomach, belching every few minutes. Lily herself was feeling rather bloated and couldn't eat any more candy even if her life had depended on it. While they were watching the Skeleton Crew perform, Riana gave a loud burp beside her and turned red as some people sitting nearest her looked at her.

"Excuse me."

The Skeleton Crew finished their dance and exited the Great Hall following a huge round of applause from the students. The pumpkins had called after them, making various comments and exploding. Then it was time for the house ghosts to perform, which the students didn't enjoy as much as it involved the ghosts to go through them, making them feel as shivery and cold. Not to mention Nearly Headless Nick would show his almost dethatched head, causing many first year students to shriek.

"Can I have your attention please?" said a voice from the teacher's table as the house ghosts resumed their seats in their corresponding house . Everyone went quite suddenly, looking at Professor McGonagall who had asked for their attention.

Dumbledore stood up from his high backed golden chair and grinned at the students. "Well, what a feast that was! I thoroughly enjoyed it and I am sure many of you did too. But I must say, I think this year has to be our best in decorations! I have never seen the Great Hall this spooky!"

The students murmured in agreement as Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses. "My humble gratitude goes out to our prefects and the Head Boy and Girl who directed all of the preparations." There was another round of applause as some people nearest Lily patted her on the back and Frank Longbottom smiled warmly at her. "I would like to thank the very talented Skeleton Crew for joining us, and to our very own house ghosts!"Another round of applaused filled the Great Hall' s air.

"But," Dumbledore said, cutting the applause short. "There is another group, if I am not mistaken, who should be given credit for entertaining us." His twinkling blue eyes rested on the Marauders.

James smiled up at the Headmaster as another loud applause, filled with cat calling and cheers sounded in the Great Hall. James and Sirius smiled at each other, and then all four of the Marauders stood up in their seats and held their hands up in celebration, making the applause's volume increase to thundering. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter cheered on the top of their lungs for a whole minuet. James ran a hand through his hair and looked at Lily's direction, smiling.

Lily, who had been clapping along with others, felt herself roll her eyes at him, giving him a small smile afterwards. "Potter," she said under her breath. But then, Alice, who had been sitting beside James, stood up beside James and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a passionate kiss.

Lily felt her hands stop clapping as she looked at them. She felt her face fall slowly, as if everything had gone in slow motion. She didn't ponder on why she was feeling such a sudden burning feeling inside her, but that she actually was feeling something like. Without another word to Riana, Lily got up and walked fast out of the Great Hall, people ignoring her as they were looking at James and Alice, cheering even louder.

Out in the Entrance Hall, Lily stopped walking and leaned against the wall, her head now filled with wonder, her breath slightly panted. What just happened? Why did she feel that way when she saw James and Alice like that? She eyes lingered over to the statue of Tambrey the Troubled and remembered the time she caught James and Alice behind it. The same feeling seemed to have emerged then too, but tonight it was rather stronger than then. What did this feeling mean? What _is _this feeling all about?

A small, but definite voice inside Lily's head said _it is jealousy, complete and pure jealousy_. But it _can't_ be _jealousy!_ Why on earth would she be _jealous?_

But before she knew it, Lily saw students chatting about the Halloween feast exiting the Great Hall, as the feast had just ended. Lily straightened up and joined the moving crowd up the marble staircase, when she heard her name being called.

"Lily! LILY!"

Lily turned around, bumping into the person behind her and saw Riana rushing up to meet her.

"Where did you go? I was looking –"

A sudden burst of cheers drowned Riana's words as James, hand in hand with Alice, followed by Sirius with Felicity hanging on to him, Remus and Peter, parting the crowd as everyone turned to look at them. James was looking pleased at all the attention. Sirius was winking at every girl in sight. Remus was smiling excitedly and Peter was waving at everyone ecstatically.

"Come on," Lily said dully, grabbing Riana's arm and dragging her up the staircase fast. She didn't want to get caught in James's parade.

They made their way up to Gryffindor tower silently, each in their own thoughts. Lily knew Riana was thinking about Sirius and Felicity appearing together, and usually Lily would have consoled her. But Lily's mind was filled with what she had thought about outside the Great Hall, the word 'jealousy' often crossing her mind.

Before she even knew it, Lily was inside her dormitory, sitting on her bed, staring into space. She didn't even acknowledge that Riana had gone to bed without another word to Lily. Her mind was filled with the sight of Alice and James together and the sudden burning, unpleasant feeling in her. Only when Mary appeared did Lily jump out of her stupor.

"Um, Lily?" Mary said as her head appeared in the door way. "James Potter is waiting for you."

Lily had jumped and looked confusedly at Mary. "James Potter?"

Mary nodded. "He said something about a Potions project."

Not even thinking about it, Lily grabbed her book bag from her trunk and left the dormitory without another word to Mary or Riana. She went down the stairs and saw James sitting on the sofa near the fire, being patted by fellow Gryffindors and a group of girls were sitting by him, eyeing him hopefully as James seemed really pleased at all the attention. He was smiling brightly. When he saw Lily standing by the stairs, he immediately stood up and made his way towards her.

"Enjoyed the feas,t Evans?" James said as he walked towards Lily.

The sight of James brought that pleasurable feeling again, so different from what she had felt outside the Great Hall, pushing any other emotion away. Feeling herself become a little lighter at heart, Lily gave James and smile and then rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Potter. _Talking pumpkins?_" she said, half laughing. Lily was alarmed at her sudden change in mood, but didn't let it show on her face.

James smiled back. "It seemed perfect.''

They made their way out of the common room, through the corridor and down there grand staircase as Lily listened to James talking about how exactly the Marauders had planned this prank. Inside Lily thought they were very sneaky and was impressed at the branch of magic they had performed, but outside she let on that they actions were rather annoying.

"I mean, _I_ for one didn't enjoy a bloody pumpkin head flirting with me." Lily said as they sat down at their usual table in the silent library and then smiled to herself. "Then again, I am used it, aren't I, Potter? Used to you being that every single day of my life." she added tiredly.

James frowned as he reached into his book bag. "Are you indirectly insulting me?"

Lily gave a small laugh and turned her eyes to the book opened in front of her. "Okay, so we still need a few more notes on the potion and then Slughorn said we don't really need to start on the brewing just yet."

"Okay, we don't really have that much to do then, do we?" James said stretching back in his chair and yawning.

Lily looked narrowly at him. "No, we don't. I must imagine you are tired after today's hard work for the feast."

James rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah, I am. Can we not do work today? I won't be able to take in a single thing." He added pleadingly, looking at Lily.

Lily thought for a moment. They were on good pace right now with this project, and Slughorn himself said they need to have the notes ready by Christmas break, which was ages from now, anyway. They had most of the information ready, but Lily felt they needed a bit more to get their standard to the next level. But they had ages to do that...might as well take a break then.

"Yeah I guess." Lily said slowly. Inside, she felt her happiness slightly dampened at the thought of James leaving her as she placed her books back inside her book bag. She looked up to see James smiling at her.

"Are you going to leave now?" Lily asked as James sat there, staring at her.

James shook his head. "No, not until Alice goes to bed."

Lily looked confusedly at him. "What do you mean, 'not until Alice goes to bed'?"

James leaned in and looked slightly serious. "Alice is going to want to go out in the grounds and make out. I am just not in that mood tonight." He whispered.

Lily strained herself from smiling, but couldn't help it. "So you _don't_ want to make out with her?"

"No, that's not what I meant." James said carefully. "It's just that I am really tired and she is always so – so – "

"Clingy?" Lily said helpfully.

James nodded grimly. "Yeah. She is really hot and all, but _really_ clingy."

Lily looked intently at James, her mind filled with questions. "Do you even like her, Potter?" she asked curiously, speaking her mind.

James looked slightly taken a back at being addressed this question. He hadn't expected to be ever asked this, nor had he ever thought of how he would answer it. Lily watched James's face twist into thoughtfulness, as if he was really thinking about the answer.

After a few moments, James opened to his mouth and answered, "Alice is usually really nice." James said carefully. "She is a great friend. But, she can get sometimes be too much to handle."

"Too much to handle?" Lily asked without thinking.

"We usually disagree on many things, which makes her mad. We fight as much as we make out." James added, laughing. "But she can also be really fun. I know you don't like her."

Lily's brilliant green eyes shot into James at the mention of her not liking Alice as more questions exploded in her head. What did he mean by that? Did he mean what Lily thought he meant?

There was a moment of silence in which James looked at Lily's face, filled with wonder. He was carouse about what was going through her mind. Suddenly, James realized that they were actually spending time together! As in, they weren't doing any homework, but talking as if they were friends! Feeling excited at this thought, James changed the subject.

"So, you said, a few days ago that Felicity had a crush on me?" James said, clearing his throat, though slightly getting nervous as he has never actually spend time with Lily as a friend...he did not want to screw his maybe only one chance to show Lily that he was a good person up.

Lily' face filled with an amused smile, making something inside James jump. "Oh yeah!" she said, as if just remembering herself. "Yeah, Felicity did. It was the worst! All she did was talk about you and told me you were going to marry her one day."

James laughed out loudly. "What?! The Fel we know now would _never_ have said such a thing!"

Lily nodded, smiling. "I know, exactly."

"How did she get over me?" James asked, ecstatically.

Lily scrunched her face in thought, remembering what exactly had happened in their fourth year. "Um...Oh yeah, she saw you making out with this other girl, while you were going out with Alice at that time."

"I remember that! It happened in this very library." He added, winking at her.

Lily rolled her eyes, ignoring James's subtle flirting. "Then she got to know Black and everything even worsened."

James looked intently at her. "Wait, you think Sirius is worse than me?"

Lily paused as she was placing another book back in her bag. "Yes..." she answered slowly.

James leaned over the table, looking at Lily through is glasses. "So, you'd rather go out with me, than Sirius?"

Lily's green eyes shot up, her face now looking very annoyed. "Oh, I know what you're trying to get at, Potter!" She said loudly. "I won't go out with you! You should be ashamed! You are already with someone!"

"But – But you don't even like Alice!" James said, looking pleadingly at Lily as she stood up.

Lily paused as she placed her book bag over her shoulder, looking slightly confused. "Why does that even matter?"

"_If you two don't mind,_" said a voice fiercely. Madam Pince had appeared, looking very vulture-like with her hands on her hip, staring angrily at James and Lily. "_This is a library, you may carry your obnoxiously loud conversation OUT OF THE LIBRARY!_"

Without another word, James and Lily packed their things and left the silence of the library as soon as they could. They were walking out of the library and down the empty corridor as James muttered, cursing Madam Pince. She ignored him as her mind was somewhere completely different; after what James had said about her not liking Alice, Lily could help but wonder. She was struggling the idea of asking the question she really wanted to. But what if he took it the other way? What if...?

Lily took a deep breath and made up her mind. It was a simple question, anyway. It wasn't as if it meant anything! Lily was just curious...

"Um, can I ask you something?" Lily said in a quiet but determined voice as they went up the grand staircase.

James glanced at her, inquisitively. "Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Er – are you going out with Alice because I hate her?" Lily asked and didn't glance at James when he didn't answer. "I mean, you know I hate her and I was just wondering if you were going out with her because of that...to get to me or something like that."

If Lily had looked up, she would've seen James trying to force the smile on his lips off, but couldn't stop it. So, Lily had finally figured out that James's recent interest in Alice was only because Lily hated her. Alice was the only one in the school ( apart from James) who could really wound Lily up, which was quite unusually as Lily was one of the nicest person in their year. He suddenly stopped walking pausing in the middle of the staircase, which Lily didn't notice until she was almost at the top it.

Lily turned around to see James smiling knowingly. She looked confusedly at him for his sudden halt. But James just stood there smiling, he didn't even move when the staircase suddenly started moving.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked feeling very puzzled now as to why James was smiling that way and why was he standing in the middle of the staircase.

James slowly walked up the stairs and onto the step Lily was on, standing rather closer than normally. His smile even widened when Lily raised her eyebrows. This is the second time in one day that they had stood this close to each other. _Is that a good thing?_ Lily asked herself.

"Does she bug you?" James asked in a husky voice. "Do you feel something when you see her with me?" he grabbed Lily's wrist, but didn't pulled her.

This is it, James thought, when Lily didn't answer. She _does _have feelings for me! If she doesn't answer...

Lily didn't answer. Instead she looked into James's close face for a minute, taking it all in as if she has never seen him before. But it just _can't be!_ She can't feel _that_ way for him! If she does, she'll be like all the other idiots that fell for him and she had sworn that she would never be like them!

Lily looked into James's hazel eyes, noticing that his nose was slightly long, and pulled her wrist out of James's hand. She gave him something she hoped looked like a glare and ran up to the landing.

Lily turned back, her red hair swinging as she turned her head rapidly. "You are delusional, Potter."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! they really, really do mean alot! Be patient for the next chapter, as it might be a while because i will be getting slightly busier, but in the meantime tell me what you all thought about this chapter! good or bad!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS AT THE FEAST WITH YOU!" Riana shouted, her round face contorted angrily and her dark eyes shining with tears that were tempted to fall out of her eyes.

"YOU ARE FILLED WITH FALSE BELIEFS!" Felicity cried as her own dark eyes blackened with anger as she looked at Riana. "He likes _me_, _just get over it!_"

Lily was sitting a little away from her shouting friends, who were attracting a lot of attention from the other Gryffindors in the common room on this Friday evening. She was sitting by the window, trying to read her book on Ancient Runes which was to be read by next class, but it was hard to read when your best friends were fighting verbally on top of their lungs.

"You think you've got him, just because you have Muggle Studies together!" Riana screamed.

Felicity gave a hollow laugh. "And _you _think he likes you?! He told me himself that you were _pathetic_ at flying!"

People whispered and sniggered at Felicity and Riana, who were now in the middle of the common room, staring angrily at each other. Lily had a half mind to get up and place a Silencing Charm on both of them, when Riana left the common room aburptly, crying as she ran through the portrait hole. Lily looked at Felicity and saw her stare furiously after her for a moment, and then leave the common room, her footsteps sounded until she reached the dormitory where she shut the door with an unusually loud thud.

Lily was glad that it was finally the weekend, looking forward to the prospects of just relaxing after a hard weeks work, which was filled with endless prefect duties and many complicated assignments due for her lesson all at once. It also didn't help that Lily received a low grade on her recent Transfiguration essay, making her week a long and tiring one. Lily did have a lot of homework still left to do; reading up on the use of runes and translations for Ancient Runes, a sheet of complicated problems for Arithmancy, an essay on the Amortentia for Potions and on top of it all she had to re-write the Transfiguration essay on a new law of transfiguring. It was going to be another hectic weekend, but at least she could get a good night's sleep, which she has been deprived of for a long time.

Lily was returning back to her book with full concentration, when a loud bark of a laugh interrupted her. She looked up from her book once again and saw Sirius sitting in front of the fire, talking animatedly to James, Remus and Peter along with two boys from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His features were filled with amusement as he looked over at James, who ruffled his hair once more, smiling through his round glass as he looked at Sirius talk. Lily suddenly felt that tingling feel again, but made her head move away from looking at James and tried to make the stupid feeling disappear, making herself think about other things.

But it was inevitable; Lily couldn't help but look over at James every few seconds. Why was she doing this? What made her eyes linger over to him? It was even harder to look away once Alice appeared and made a full display of affection that caused many to cat call at them.

With all of these distractions, Lily couldn't concentrate on her book, and thought it would be good to go up to dormitory. She was about to do so when Riana appeared, her eyes blood shot with tears, not looking at anyone else as she made her way through the common room and up the stairs. Lily was halfway out of her chair and had paused to watch, but sat back down. She was in no mood to witness Felicity and Riana's pre-bed fight which occurred every night, resulting in one or the other crying to sleep and Lily consoling her.

It was nearing midnight when the common room finally emptied and Lily fell into her book with full absorption for once. The group of boys including James were still up, but now they were having fun eating Bertie Bott' Every Flavoured Beans. Their laughter didn't disturb Lily as much as the common room was mostly empty except for her and the boys. Lily read on, and wasn't distracted until Sirius and James said a loud goodbye to Alex and Derek Loomstone who went up to their dormitories.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stayed in the common room. James was now talking about the upcoming Quidditch match Gryffindor against Ravenclaw which was tomorrow, Sirius was bewitching a book to fly around the common room, Remus was reading the _Evening Prophet_ and Peter was listening intently to James. Lily suddenly felt something bump against her head hard and felt a lump rise there as she placed her book down and looked around. She saw a book flying above her and glanced at Sirius, who was levitating it with his wand.

"Black!" Lily exclaimed as she messaged the place where the book had hit her.

Sirius tried hard not to smirk. "Er, sorry Evans."

Lily's head was throbbing now, the book had hit her much harder than she thought as the pain spread out and became a painful headache. Lily closed her eyes due to the pain. "Ugh!" she was getting mad at Sirius, the same anger filling her every time he annoyed her. It didn't help as he let out a small laughter, with James and Peter laughing along. "It's not funny!" Lily cried as she opened her eyes and stood up.

Lily saw Sirius smirk even harder as she made her way towards him, glaring.

"Oh no! She's coming to get me!" Sirius said in a mock frightened voice, which made Lily even madder.

"You great big buffoon!" Lily said angrily. She grabbed Remus's newspaper out of his hands and hit Sirius with it. "You attention seeking idiot!"

Sirius grabbed the newspaper as he stood up from his sofa, preventing Lily to hit him anymore. The smirk on his handsome face widened. "Attention seeking, am I?"

Lily glared at him and let go of the newspaper. She turned her back to his stupid grin and was about to leave when Sirius pulled her back. "Now, wait just a minute, Evans." He made Lily turn around and face him.

Lily crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at Sirius.

"Sirius." James said warningly.

"Relax, Prongs." Sirius said in a smooth voice. "I am not going to hurt her. I just want her to take her accusation back."

Lily looked into Sirius's dark grey eyes. "My _accusation?_ You doubt that you are an attention seeking fool?"

Sirius's face looked hurt and had a fake surprised expression. "You think I am _attention seeking? _My, why on _earth_ would I be such a _shallow_ person?"

Lily's anger increased and she gulped to prevent her from saying anything indecent, though she really wanted to.

Sirius took Lily's silence to look over at James and smile. Peter was sniggering loudly. "I personally don't think I am such a bad character. But, Evans here thinks otherwise." He said, as if announcing to everyone the situation. "So, Evans. Let's have it, then. Why do you think I am an 'attention seeking fool'?"

Lily took a deep breath. "You idiot! You just _love_ all those hopeless girls who surround you every day, just because you are good looking and a Quidditch player!" Lily spat.

James's eyes widened. "You think Sirius is good looking?" he asked in a slightly worried voice. But Lily ignored him.

"Well, look around, Evans. I see no girl...unless you're counting you. The only girl in sight around me is you, meaning you are one of those hopeless girls too!"

James made an attempt to clear his throat but sounded odd. Lily continued to glare at Sirius. "I _am not_ on _any_ level hopeless enough to be an _idiot_ like all those girls. You love any attention you can get from any girl, no matter how old she is! As long as she had breasts, you're happy!" She said through her gritted teeth.

Sirius sneered. "So, are you calling you're best friends idiots?"

Lily looked disgustingly at him "Do you know how much trouble you are causing them?" She felt her anger intensify at the mention of the warfare going on between her best friends, thinking about how they are falling apart as each day goes by.

Sirius winked at James. "It's up to them, isn't it? What can I do if they _both_ like me?"

"Well," she said through her gritted teeth. "You can _pick_ one of them or just tell them you are _not interested!_"

Sirius sneered at Lily. "And why in the name of Merlin would I want to do that? It's not my fault they find me so attractive. Besides," he said, sneering even wider as James walked around Lily to stand beside Sirius. Sirius gave him a wink. "I enjoy to attention. So I guess you're right, I am an attention seeking fool, Evans, and love it!"

James punched Sirius lightly on the shoulder, smirking.

Lily let out a huge grunt. "UGH! You are so – so –"

"Self-centred?" James said helpfully, looking sheepishly at her as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

Lily glowered at him and then turned her back to them and grabbed her book from where she had left it. Without another word, Lily left the common room, hoping that her friends were done their nightly fight and were asleep.

James watched her red hair disappear from sight as Sirius sniggered along with Peter. He turned to look at them, sitting side by side with the same look on their faces. James rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile along too.

"Padfoot, honestly." James said, shaking his head as he reached for the _Evening Prophet_. "She's got enough on her mind without you biting at her." He sat down and started reading the headline.

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. "Ah, don't worry Prongs. It's all good fun. I love the way she takes things so seriously. Not – Not as if I _like_ her." He added under James's dark stare.

James knew that Sirius only bugged Lily because she was really easy to wind up. But sometimes he felt their bickering toed the line and wondered if Sirius enjoyed bugging her for other reasons...but James trusted Sirius, more than anyone else at Hogwarts. He was his first best friend in the whole world and nothing would get between them.

He read on about the mysterious murder of a family by the Killing Curse and couldn't help thinking about Lily, sleeping in her bed...

***

The next morning dawned to be a rather cold one, but with a clear sky and not a single breeze of strong winds, which meant good Quidditch conditions. James and Sirius entered the Great Hall and were greeted by a huge round of applause coming from the Gryffindor table. Alice didn't waste another thought and was by James's side before he could take one bite of his cereal as he sat down with the rest of the team and Remus and Peter.

"It's going to be okay," Remus said as he sat beside James.

But James was looking slightly nervous. He hasn't spoken about his true feelings on the chances of winning the first match of the season...they were not that great. What with all the detentions Sirius and James have gotten over the course of the last two month, Sirius ending up in the hospital wing for a week, James there for two weeks, making time for practices was not an easy feat. They mostly got two practices a week and had spend all of Saturday on the pitch too, but all in all, they haven't had much practice as James had hoped. Right now, his mind was set for the worst...loosing wouldn't be too bad, it was only the first match of the season...they'll have time to make up for it. But if all goes well, which is also a possibility as James thought this was the best team he has seen in all his years at Hogwarts, it'll be terrific.

Remus seemed to notice James's nervousness and patted him lightly on the back. Suddenly, loud voices sounded from the Entrance Hall. James and Remus turned to look towards the great big oak doors and saw Lily walking fast and red faced as she approached the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Remus, clearly looking angry about something. She grabbed a plate and placed her toast on it, then jabbed it with her fork angrily.

"Um, everything okay? Are you still mad about Sirius?" Remus asked tentatively.

Lily didn't answer, but shook her head. She started reading the morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ that someone had left lying around, clearly showing she was in no mood for talk. The loud angry voices from the Entrance Hall became louder and the two arguers entered the Great Hall.

Felicity and Riana were both on the verge of tears as they shouted at each other when entering the Great Hall. Lily grunted behind her newspaper. Felicity, already in her Quidditch robes, swore offensively at Riana, which made her go quite. Professor McGonagall appeared beside them, looking mad.

"Miss Jones, please keep your dirty tongue to yourself!" McGonagall shouted, louder than Felicity had. "You will have detention with me tonight and will apologize to Miss Prewett! Now!"

Lily had placed her newspaper down and saw Felicity hastily apologize to Riana and sit down with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Riana had sat down on a long way away from Felicity and started eating her breakfast alone. Lily felt no urge to go and console Riana, after what they had just done to her...

"Will they ever get over it?" Remus said, more to himself than Lily.

"Probably not," Lily said briskly. "They are too daft." She jabbed at her toast even harder, so hard that the fork slipped out of her hand.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Lily looked up from her toast and at Remus, her face filled with anger. "Felicity and Riana have passed the line. I give up!" she added, throwing her arms up in the air hysterically. "They are just _too_ much! What the hell do they see in Black anyway?!"

Remus looked sympathetically at Lily as she went back to her breakfast. "It's going to end one day, Lily. You shouldn't get mad at them –"

"Oh, shouldn't I?" Lily interrupted, her face sneering. "Their minds have gone so far into this whole shit that they think I am being insensitive, selfish and whatnot, just because I refuse to take sides in this stupid conflict."

"They'll get over it eventually." Remus said, smiling warmly.

Before Lily could say anything more, James turned to Remus, after a non-vocal greeting from Alice, looking slightly flushed. "I am doomed, Moony. I – I should've planned more seriously."

Remus gave his warm smile to James and patted him on the back. "Look, Prongs. You did your best. All you now have to do is go out there and kick ass! Remember last year's final? That was some game!"

James gave a small smile, thinking about last year's final. "Yeah, last year was great. But –"

Remus held his hand up, looking serious. "No buts. Just think about the way you had played last year and it'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen? You could lose. But it's only the first game of the _whole_ season!"

James gave Remus a small, slightly convinced smile. "I guess you're right. Team!" he called to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were all looking at their breakfasts but not touching it. Diana Diggory was looking very green and Calvin McDuff was rocking back and forth in his seat, muttering to himself mindlessly. Felicity was staring daggers into her porridge, her face still filled with anger. They all looked up when James called them. "Time to get dressed."

Remus and Peter wished James and Sirius and the rest of Gryffindor team good luck. Lily, on the other hand, didn't bother to look at Felicity as she filed after the team as they left the Great Hall, followed by a huge round of applause from up and down the Gryffindor table.

"He's really nervous." Remus said as he watched James and the team leave.

"Well, he should've practiced more." Lily said indifferently, looking back at her newspaper, reading the horoscopes. She suddenly looked up from the newspaper and looked at Remus, her eyes wide.

"What?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Today is full moon!" Lily cried.

Remus smiled sadly. "Yeah, it is."

Lily gulped, looking distressed. "I am so sorry! I totally forgot! With this whole business with Felicity and Riana – I was planning on making the essence of Murtlap this week, but I completely forgot!"

"It's okay, Lils." Remus said, not looking up from his breakfast. "I can get by. I am sure Madam Pomfrey will have something –"

"No, don't worry. I'll make it today after the game." Lily said, ignoring what Remus was saying.

"Honestly, Lily. You don't have to. I know you've got a lot of work –" Remus said, pleadingly.

"I can do it, Remus." Lily said smiling warmly. "It's just Felicity and Riana who messed me up."

"What exactly happened this morning?" Remus asked sheepishly.

Lily sighed. "We all had a huge row." She said depressed. "They both turned on me when I said that I was never going to take either of their sides."

"Oh," Remus said, nodding gravely.

Lily pushed her uneaten toast away, not feeling hungry anymore. "We aren't on speaking terms anymore, neither of us."

Though she didn't say it out loud, Lily felt lonely all of a sudden. It washed over her that her friends were really fighting and it didn't seem to get better, it was as if they had never been friends...Sure, they've had disagreements before, but what friendship hasn't? They have gone through days without talking to each other...but Lily had never felt lonely...she always had that other person there, as if waiting for her...Lily's eyes lingered over to the Slytherin table to see Severus Snape, greasy haired and swallow-skinned as ever, eating his breakfast and hunched over, making notes in his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ as he usually does. He didn't look up to see Lily looking at him.

Remus, however, had noticed. He looked sincerely at her and placed his arm around her. "You have me, Lils." He said, smiling. Lily looked away from Snape and into Remus's kind and slightly pale face. She broke into a smile and tried not to let the tears that had welled up in her eyes fall. She was touched at Remus's actions.

They both finished breakfast as Remus cheered Lily up by making fun of the so called horoscopes and their ridiculousness in the _Daily Prophet_. After ten minutes of laughter, he checked his watch and said it was almost time for the game to start, as many students were bundling up with cloaks, scarves and gloves. They both got up and headed down to the stadium together, joining the huge crowd of students who were all heading in the same direction, talking excitedly and all eager to see the first match of the season.

Outside, the stadium was slowly filling up with students, sitting with their houses. Remus and Lily joined Peter and the red and gold clad supporters who were already cheering. But the other side of the stadium, where people dressed in blue and bronze, Ravenclaw supporters, were also making their excitement heard. The weather was cold and Lily pressed cloak around her tightly, but soon she was feeling excited to see the match.

Lily has never been a good Quidditch player, as she had found out when she stayed at Felicity's house for two weeks in the summer where they had played Quidditch with her older brothers. Lily was the worst Keeper in the world and couldn't pass a Quaffle to save her life. But all in all, Lily rather enjoyed watching Quidditch; she loved the fast pace of the game and the excitement of it, as she found out by watching Felicity play for many years now.

"Hello, Remus." Riana said as she suddenly appeared on the other side of Remus. He looked quizzically at her and gave Lily a grimace.

"H – Hi Riana. How are you?" He asked, uncertainly. Lily stiffened beside him.

Though Lily didn't look at her, she heard Riana's answer to be too cheerful that normal. "Oh, I am very well, thanks." Lily glanced at her and saw she was smiling really brightly, though there was a strained vibe coming through her voice.

Remus, Lily nor Riana said any much from then on, as the Gryffindor Quidditch team had appeared on the pitch. Seven people mounted their brooms and soared up into the sky, greeted by the cheers and jeers of the students. James felt his messy hair become smooth from the force of the soft air he was flying through slowly, gathering speed as he went.

"Welcome to the first match of the season!" cried the voice of Rita Skeeter, the fourth year Hufflepuff commentator, who had a habit of gossiping about the players during the Quidditch game, to many people's annoyance. "Today's match up is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!"

The supporters of the teams exploded with cheers. James felt his face smile, despite his worries. He always loved it when the audience cheer; it urged him on and gave him confidence.

"And here's the Gryffindor team! Loomstone! Diggory! McDuff! Sexy Sirius! Weasley! Jones! Aaannnndddd...our sexy Captain, POTTER!"

Girls from all houses screamed at the mention of 'Sexy Sirius', which is a title Sirius had on the Quidditch pitch. It came from the song they had made up, and were singing it right now.

_Sexy Sirius, Sexy Sirius!_

_We want to ride with you!_

_Sexy Sirius, Sexy Sirius!_

_Oh, please take me tonight too!_

Lily rolled her eyes as James soared around the stadium as the air filled with shrilling cheers, many of them were girls yelling hoarsely. But many more were screaming the stupid song on top of their lungs, much to Lily's annoyance.

"Let's welcome the Ravenclaw team! Smithson! Freeman! Danson! Keely! Pitt! Chang! Aaannnddd...Captain Johnson!" The blue and bronze clad supporters went wild as the Ravenclaw team soared around the stadium.

"In position, everyone!" James called to his team and saw Derek guard the three hoops, his face filled with concentration, Felicity (looking angry) and Calvin position themselves up front, ready for James's throw of the Quaffle (though Calvin looked slightly green), and Diana soaring high in the sky, ready to move and search for the Snitch when the game will start. Sirius and Alex positioned themselves around James, their Beater bats gripped tightly in their hands. Sirius was conducting another verse of 'Sexy Sirius', using his Beater bat as a baton.

Madam Hooch appeared on her broom, looking around at the team to make sure they were ready to play. She then motioned James and the Ravenclaw captain, Johnson, a muscularly built guy, to the center. "Captains, shake hands." James help out it hand, feeling slightly uneasy now. Johnson shook it, giving him a small nod.

Madam Hooch went down on the pitch and opened the crate in which all the Quidditch balls were kept. She released the Bludgers and then the Snitch. James looked up, squinting in the sun to give Diana a nod. But Diana looked as if she was about to fall of her broom and the sight didn't make James feel any better.

"Returning captain, James Potter has made quite a few changes to the team this year. Of course we still have the handsome hunk Alex Weasley with us – who has been a rather busy boy with his fellow Head Girl, Leanne! Come now, Alex, tell us the truth!" Rita Skeeter's voice thundered out through the stadium. "Anyway, we have Johnson, a new Ravenclaw Captain this year. He has made no changes in the team, which just makes us all wonder –"

Madam Hooch grabbed the Quaffle, looked around at the teams positioned and then released it into the air.

James, having a faster and better reflexes than Smithson, the Ravenclaw Chaser, dived to grab the Quaffle faster than anyone else and head towards the other end of the pitch, thinking of nothing but hoping to see Sirius on his right side...just as they had planned...

"And there goes Potter with the Quaffle! Look at him go! There is no doubt about it – James Potter is the king of all girls. He is currently going out with Alice Prewett, with whom he has had an on and off relationship with her is quite a story!"

James passed the Quaffle to Felicity, ducking a Bludger that he had seen coming. Hoping that Calvin was waiting by the goal posts...James flew up again to see Felicity was ducking Bludgers being sent by the Ravenclaw Beaters and saw no Calvin up at the goal posts. Not sparing a thought as to why Calvin was not where he was supposed to be, James flew rapidly towards the goal posts, catching Felicity's throw and flying fast towards the posts, with only the Keeper in sight...feint right...

"And we all still wonder what's up with him and that Evans! OH – POTTER SCORES! Ten points to this fetching hunk!"

James didn't do his usual lap of victory but flew to where Calvin was, Felicity already screaming at him.

"Uh oh." Rita said in a delighted voice. "Looks like we have a conflict! Time out as both Potter and Jones are talking to the new Chaser, Calvin McDuff and Jones doesn't look happy! Speaking of Jones –"

"Why weren't you up there? You were suppose to score that goal, you great buffoon!" Felicity said, flying closer to Calvin and pushing, making him almost fall of his broom, but James grabbed his by the shoulders and steadied him. Calvin was looked down and not at James or Felicity. James didn't blame him for not looking at Felicity; her short black hair tied up in a ponytail was threatening to come undone as much of her hair was already flying freely, along with her anger filled expression, Felicity looked positively menacing.

"Fel, relax. Cal, just be there next time, okay?" James said softly as he patted Calvin and then flew away.

James nodded to Madam Hooch, who looked over at the Ravenclaw Keeper. The Keeper passed the Quaffle to the nearest Chaser, who dashed up the pitch towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

"There goes Freeman with the Quaffle – passing to Pitt who is rushing up the pitch – OH! Bludger from the famous Sexy Sirius!" James suddenly heard singing in the crowd. Concentrating on watching Calvin, he listened to the song

_Sexy Sirius, Sexy Sirius!_

_Please take us home with you tonight!_

_Sexy Sirius, Sexy Sirius! _

_Please love us with all your might!_

James laughed whole heartedly and looked around to see Sirius looking very happy. The Gryffindor supporters cheered and James felt his heart lightened. At least something had gone right. Calvin had caught the Quaffle and looked nervous. He stayed stationary for a few moments, looking at the Quaffle as if surprised to see it there. He then looked up, a Ravenclaw Chaser kicked the Quaffle out of his hands and caught it, flew down the pitch and –

"FREEMAN SCORES! Ten points to Ravenclaw! Too bad for those Sexy Sirius supporters." Rita added, sneering.

"MCDUFF!" James heard Felicity yell. She was soaring from behind James with a thunderous look on her face. James grabbed her as she passed him.

"Fel, get back to your position. I handle Cal. Just do it!" James added angrily when Felicity refused. He pushed her slightly. Felicity gave him a horrible look, James was surprised that she hadn't punched him, and went back to her position.

"Well, this new Chaser certainly needs a few improvements." Rita said as the game resumed. James felt something get stuck in his throat...things weren't going al planned at all...

"It's – Freeman – Smithson – Pitt – Freeman again – BLUDGER! From Weasley – Potter – Jones – Jones keeps going up the pitch."

"Fel, PASS IT!" James cried as he rushed by her, seeing Calvin was in his spot by the goal posts. But Felicity ignored him and rushed up the pitch. Suddenly a Bludger hit her squarely in the back, making the grasp she had on the Quaffle release and caught by –

" – Pitt! – Freeman – Smithson – Pitt – Smithson again – Pitt – only the Keeper – PITT SCORES!"

Jeers erupted from the Gryffindor side as a deafening roar sounded from the Ravenclaws.

"Twenty – ten Ravenclaw. What is going on with our favourite team? What's wrong with Gryffindor? I suspect the dramas in these players' lives are coming to play on the pitch –"

Okay, James thought in his head, we have to catch up; it's not that hard...only ten points.

But Ravenclaw scored three more times, despite Sirius and Alex's hits at aiming the Bludger at the Ravenclaw Chasers and Derek's Keeper skills. James was losing his patience with Felicity as she flew up to the red faced Calvin, swearing at him indecently. When Ravenclaw scored for the third time, Felicity punched Calvin hard in the face, making his nose bleed.

"FELICITY!" James shouted over the gasps of the audience. He flew down to Calvin just as Madam Hooch blew the whistle to pause the game. Alex, Diana and Sirius also flew towards Calvin.

"My, my!" Rita said, sounding simply thrilled for a chance to pick at the Gryffindor team. "Outrageous! Felicity Jones had punched her own teammate! I always thought she was a bit full of herself –"

Madam Hooch pointed her wand at Calvin, who looked close to tears. "_Episkey_." Calvin's nose re-shaped itself and looked normal. Madam Hooch used another charm to clear the blood dripping on his face.

"Felicity," James said, grabbed her away from the rest of the team. "Leave him alone." He gave her a glare and flew away from her as Madam Hooch yelled at Felicity.

Calvin said he was okay enough to play again, but James knew he was dreading to do so. He didn't dare look at Felicity, nor did Felicity say anything about what had just happened to Calvin.

James knew the match was now getting a bit desperate. This was not how James had planned the season to start...but wasn't surprised at the way the match was turning out, seeing as he has been so lazy and careless with the team since he got all those detentions for what he had done to Snape and the stupid prank in Mulciber...

The game recommenced and Ravenclaw got the Quaffle. James didn't know what made him do it, but he grabbed the Chaser's broom and tagged him down. The Chaser looked around and was surprised to see James pulling at his broom tail. Before he knew it, Ravenclaw received a penalty and scored.

"Well, well," Rita said elatedly. "This is some first match to kick of the season!"

As Ravenclaw scored another goal, James turned to Madam Hooch and signalled time out. She nodded and James flew towards the ground, jumping off his broom when he was near enough to the ground. His teammates followed him and they huddled at the end of the pitch.

James glared at Felicity. "What the fuck is your problem today? _Don't answer!_" James added angrily when Felicity opened her mouth. "I don't care right now. You obviously are out of it. Diana," he turned abruptly to Diana, who jumped at being addressed. "Get the frigging Snitch as fast as you possibly can, okay? Just end this game." Diana gulped nervously, but nodded. James looked round at Derek. "Derek, Ravenclaw is known for feinting, so be ready, you know what to do. Sirius, Alex, you guys are good, but keep a look out around the Chasers because they seemed to be aiming at us. Calvin," James added quietly. "Just – Just try your best." He didn't really know what to say. Calvin was just going to play rubbish, something that James should've foreseen coming, but he had done spectacular during their practices...it was the audience that scared him.

Well, James told himself as he rode into the air, he will need help.

The game started once again, James holding the Quaffle and passing it to Felicity.

"But wait! Ravenclaw Seeker Chang has seen something!" James stopped in mid throw to look over at what Rita was saying. And sure enough, tiny Henrietta Chang, who Sirius had informed James was a brilliant Seeker, was closing around the ground near the Gryffindor goal posts.

James looked to see Diana rushing over to where Chang was going. She was flying incredibly fast and was a complete blur. But – too late, Chang had caught the Snitch. Ravenclaw supporters erupted with cheers, Gryffindors booed. But James didn't take his eyes off of Diana, who didn't stop flying...she was incredibly fast and then – BANG! Diana had lost control of her broom and flew straight into a goal post.

"Shit." muttered James under his breath as he flew towards Diana. Madam Hooch was already there and picking her up. Diana was unconscious and had a huge lump on her forehead.

"Out of the way, Potter." Madam Hooch said as she grabbed Diana and walked out of the pitch as fast as she could, carrying her in her arms.

James was joined by the rest of the team; all were looking dismayed at the sight of Madam Hooch carrying their Seeker away. James then turned to look at the huddle of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and supporters jumping and cheering, with their Seeker in the middle.

"Come on," James said quietly.

They went out of the pitch, the noise of the crowd drowning as they entered the changing room, where the atmosphere was filled with defeat. They changed out of their Quidditch robes, not speaking to each other, but James tried to clear his throat and say a few words of comfort, but they didn't come. Felicity left quickly, not bothering to look at James. Calvin's hand had been injured when the Ravenclaw Chaser had kicked the Quaffle out of his hand. James, Sirius Derek and Alex all accompanied Calvin to the hospital wing. On their way, Remus and Peter joined them, both smiling warmly.

"It's alright, Prongs." Remus said quietly as they walked down the grand staircase. "It was only the first match."

"It was our worst defeat, Remus." James said in a hard voice. "And I am captain...people are going to be talking about this one for years."

"Look Prongs." said Sirius as they reached the corridor to the hospital wing. "We have the whole season –"

"Just leave it." James said as he sped up, grabbing Calvin's arm, as they walked towards the hospital wing. Calvin looked slightly alarmed at James's action and had closed his eyes as if he was expecting him to hit him.

James and Calvin entered the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey in her office. She came out at the sight of them and looked slightly angry.

"I am sorry, but Diggory is not allowed visitors as she is asleep –" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Calvin needs his hand mended. I think he broke it." James nodded over to Calvin who was standing slightly behind him.

Madam Pomfrey walked away from James and looked at Calvin's hand. James looked around the hospital wing and saw Diana sleeping with a bandage around her head, peacefully. Madam Pomfrey made Calvin sit on the nearest bed and took out her wand.

"This may hurt a bit." She said as she tapped his hand lightly and a blue light emerged from the tip of it, going into Calvin's hand and disappearing there as if dissolved in his skin. Calvin flinched and tried to move his arm away, but James grabbed his other hand, which Calvin squeezed really hard.

After, Madam Pomfrey went to look for a cast in her cupboard. James let go of Calvin's sweaty hand. They stayed like that in the silence.

"I – I am sorry, James." Calvin strutted, his round face looking down. "It's because of me you lost."

James didn't know what to say. His throat has been dry ever since the match and using his vocal chords sounded like a chore right now. But Calvin looked up, his round blue eyes glazed with tears. James sighed as he sat down beside him in the bed.

"Look Cal," he started. "It's – It's my fault we lost. If I had been more careful about getting detentions and whatnot, we might've had more practice."

"But I am the one who can't play or throw a single Quaffle." Calvin said dejectedly.

James's heart seemed to melt to see Calvin, who was usually a smiling boy, so down. "Here, how about this, you and Diana and I will have extra practice sessions to polish up our skills."

Calvin shook his head. "No, James. I resign."

"You are in no way going to resign!" James said in a warning voice. "Once you are on the team, you stay. I am known for kicking players in their asses until they get their head in the game." He added, smiling. Calvin gave a short chuckle. "And you are no different. Look, I saw you score one day during practice. Remember?"

Calvin nodded his head slowly.

"And many more like that and you are invincible. We just need some more practice." James continued.

Calvin looked into James's eyes, a small smile playing around his lips. "You – You believe in me?"

James placed a hand on Calvin's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "Yeah, I believe in you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so i thought this chapter would be a fun one to write...and it was, but i am not sure how i handled it :S What do you guys think? All reviews are whole heartedly welcome! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

After Gryffindor's worst defeat in the last ten years, the house was in disgrace; it pride and dignity vanished. Many Quidditch players from the other houses (mostly Slytherin) were to be heard taunting the Gryffindor Quidditch team picking on some members of the Gryffindor house themselves, bullying them at their abysmal performance. There were odd accidents occurring in the week that followed the match, leading to many detentions being given out and many house points taken all around. James was the biggest target, but with Sirius around, no one dared touch him. But James didn't care, ever since the match, nothing seemed to really matter to him. To top it off, the sixth years' homework kept its constant pile high, making them forcefully confide to their common rooms and the libraries.

Lily has been doing homework all of Saturday, ignoring the small amount of snow that would disappear by the time she would be able to enjoy it. Along with the other sixth years, Lily stayed inside all day, looking yearningly from her work occasionally at the teasing scene outside the window where many younger students were having a small snowball fight. The weather wasn't bitterly cold yet and just right to have a small snowball fight before the snow melts again. Yet, Lily was still in the common room near midnight that night, grunting as she stared into the fire glowing in front of her eyes as she muttered to herself, cursing Professor McGonagall and her stupid transfiguring laws.

It was not until she heard the portrait hole open and glanced up from her work finally. Remus was looking tired as he crashed into the nearest sofa and looked at Lily. Lily smiled at him and placed her quill down.

"Hey Remus. Why are you up so late?" Lily asked.

Remus looked and smiled then he rubbed his eyes and before he could answer, the portrait hole opened again and in walked James, Sirius and Peter. Sirius and Peter were laughing whole-heartedly, but James was looking slightly glum, as he has been since the Quidditch match. Lily looked narrowing at them.

Sirius was laughing the hardest, he eyes closed as he mouth opened. " – Glamiss is probably packing now!"

The group of the boys made their way towards where Remus was sitting, who was trying hard not to join in with the laughter, though there was a smile twitching around his mouth. James, with his hair messier than ever, was holding the silvery Invisibility Cloak that Lily has seen so many times. He sat down beside Remus, laughing slightly as he looked at Sirius.

"You guys crossed the line." Remus was saying. "The poor bloke..."

"Hey, it's Evans." James said suddenly, turning round at Lily who glared at him.

"Potter." Lily said annoyed. "Dare I ask what you were up to?"

James shrugged, looking slightly more cheerful than he had been before. "If we told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore, would it?"

Lily raised her eyebrows and moved away as Sirius sat down beside her. "A secret? Your thick head can hold a secret?"

A smile hid around his mouth as James looked at Lily saying, "Don't underestimate me...you'll be biting you're words one day, Evans."

"You tell her Prongs!" Sirius said, patting James on the back and looked slightly surprised at his sudden change in mood.

Lily rolled her eyes and picked up her quill again. "Yeah, I am sure I will." She said sarcastically.

"Come on, Evans! Give me a chance!" James said as he sat down in front of Lily, looking yearningly at her.

Lily suddenly felt really uncomfortable, as if she was doing something wrong and against the law, but didn't know the reason to this sudden feeling. She gulped and didn't look up from her work.

"A simple date won't kill you –" James went on.

Lily interrupted him. "Actually, I think it might kill me." She said, still not looking up at him. What was she afraid of? Why couldn't she make herself look up at him?!

James looked dismally at Lily's fiery head. He glanced at Sirius who looked sympathetically at him. "Next time, Prongs."

Lily snorted.

"I am off to bed." Peter said suddenly. Standing up, he yawned with the night's amusement still on his face as he made his way towards the dormitories and disappeared.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too." Sirius said. He gave James a pat on the back and nodded to Remus as he left.

"You should go too, Potter." Lily said. She still hadn't looked up at James. That feeling was still filling her; she even had goose bumps on her arms and has misspelled many words as she wrote her essay.

James had been looking at no one but Lily. He loved the way her face looked so soft and kind, even though it was filled with this expression that he couldn't recognize, but he knew she didn't mean all the snide comments she was sending his way at the moment...he just knew it. James wanted to touch her red hair and feel its softness, it took all his might to stop his hand from reaching out and touching her. He hadn't even noticed that Lily had said anything.

Lily looked up finally when James hadn't answered. Remus snorted.

James jumped out of his reverie and gave Remus a small glare. He turned back to look at Lily. He suddenly felt the hint of nervousness he used to feel around Lily come back. James tried to suppress it. "I – I also have that essay to do."

Remus snorted loudly this time. "Really? I remember you finishing it in front of my eyes just a few hours ago."

James glared at Remus again as Lily gave a small laugh. "Fine. I'll go to bed, then." He stood up abruptly. The feeling inside Lily left and was replaced with a want, a yearning. She didn't want James to leave...

James left, without another word. Remus sighed as she sat down beside Lily. "So, almost done?"

Lily grunted. "No, there is so much left." She gestured towards the other pile of work stacked beside her. Suddenly, she placed her quill down again and sighed tiredly. "I am so tired." She said as she stretched her legs and placed her head on the cushion.

Sighing again, Lily looked up at the common room ceiling which was draped with red and gold streamers. A thought was moving around her head...James has been glum since the Quidditch match, which made a change in Lily's daily life. James now never wanted to get together to work on their Potions project, or ask her out on dates unnecessarily, until tonight. He was now brooding in the hall of Hogwarts: not smiling but not really frowning either. He was just depressed. But tonight he had looked rather cheerful compared to his mood in the last few days. Lily had forgotten how nice his face looked when he was cheerful...WAIT! How _nice_ his face looked?!

Lily gave a shudder and shook all the stupid thoughts out of her mind...but it was not an easy deed...

"You okay, Lily?" Remus, who had been watching Lily as she stared up at the ceiling, asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily said, carelessly. "I am fine."

There was a moment of silence in which the crackling of the fire was the only sound. Lily pulled herself up onto her elbows to look at Remus. He was looking only slightly pale today, his latest transformation had just passed and he looked relaxed as he does after each transformation. His sandy brown hair was neatly made and his face was filled with exhaustion, but he smiled when Lily looked at him.

"Potter looked happier just now." Lily said, as casually as she possibly could.

Remus looked intently at her. "Yeah, he was. Sirius made up this prank to do on Glamiss to cheer James up."

"Is he back to normal?" Lilt asked, her throat feeling a bit funny.

"Um, no, not really. I mean, he's accepted the defeat, but he is still depressed." Remus said as his eyes bored into Lily's green ones. Lily looked away quickly.

"Oh," Lily said casually. "I guess it really got to him."

"Yeah it did." Remus said, his last word hang in the air as another silence followed. "Why are you inquiring so much?" he asked carefully.

"I – I was just wondering." Lily said defensively. "Oh, shut up." She added when Remus started smirking at her. "We need to work on our project, and he has been too depressed to."

"Right," Remus said in an unconvinced tone. "Whatever you say."

Lily glared at him. "Yes, whatever I say."

But Remus continued to smirk; his face looked very nice and happier as he continued to look at Lily. Lily, not able to scorn at him being so happy all of sudden, decided not to say anything mean back. "Oh, just stop."

"Okay, okay." Remus said. "But, you know, if you do like him, you can tell me –"

Lily forgot all politeness and glared at him. Her glare was enough for Remus to back down. "Okay, just relax." He said, holding up his hands in mercy, but there was a smirking playing around his lips. "I –"

"You're the one to talk, Lupin." Lily said smirking unpleasantly. "What about Riana?"

Remus's laughing face fell as it turned red and embarrassed. He looked away from Lily's unpleasant stare. But Lily felt good inside to see Remus so troubled, she had enough of him teasing her about James.

"Because, you know," Lily continued. "You can tell me if you like her."

Remus closed his eyes, as if deciding on something. He turned back to look at Lily, his brown eyes had a certain blazing look in them, as if pleading. "Can I? And you won't do anything?" he asked, his voice trembling and shaking.

Lily sat up and looked squarely at Remus. His pale face was now even paler and it bothered her, he looked deeply uncomfortable. Lily let her smirk fall as she looked curiously at his lined face. "Yeah, yeah you can. What's up? You like someone?"

Remus looked away and right into the glowing fire. He nodded slowly.

"Oh," Lily said into the silence. The atmosphere was suddenly intense. "Um, mind telling me who it is?" she asked, nervously.

Remus looked slowly away from the fire and again into Lily's green eyes, filled with determination. "Riana."

Lily's face broke into a smile. "I knew it!" she cried excitedly. "I knew it! I knew it! That's so cute, Remus!"

Remus's face fell. "It's – It's _not cute_." He said with his voice shaking and his eyes becoming brighter.

Lily rolled her eyes, smiling. She gave Remus a small punch from which he jumped. "Oh, just relax, will you? It's normal to have a crush! And it's _Riana!_ You two would make such a cute couple!"

Remus's shoulders sank depressingly. "Just – Just don't tell her, or anyone." He said as he fell back into the couch.

Lily shifted excitedly in her seat and crossed her legs. "Don't worry, not a word." Remus gave a heavy sigh.

"So?" Lily asked when Remus didn't say anything. "How did it happen? How long have you had this crush?"

Remus looked shrewdly at Lily's excited face. He placed a small smile on his pale face and his eyes became glazed, as if they had never been filled with fire. "I don't know...it just happened, you know, like, I felt as if I have never met her before...it was really stupid. Heck, I even remember it. We were in the library, talking about this new columnist who thought Nargles were real, and I...I just realized, at the very moment...I really liked her..." Remus's voice trailed in reminiscence. "It was an awesome day."

"Aww!" Lily cooed. She reached for Remus's cheeks and pinched them, making Remus jump out of his daze and blush. "That's really cute!"

Remus sighed. "Yeah well, it's only in my head. Riana likes Sirius, remember?"

Lily looked determinedly at him. "So what?! You are worth two of Black!"

Remus gave another tired sigh. "Honestly, Lily. Sirius isn't –"

Lily held up her hand. "Doesn't matter what you say, you are still worth two of him."

Remus looked tiredly at her. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

Lily's face broke into a wide smile. "I say you confess this to Riana."

"No!" Remus said, surprised at her. "Never! She – She can't go out with – with a guy like me! She deserves better...Sirius might be better for her, if Sirius likes her."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean she deserves better? What's wrong with you? Not a good kisser?" Lily added, smirking. "Not the way I remembered it!"

Remus's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Lily was talking about. It was this stupid incident that they had been involved in, Lily had pushed him into doing it...but it was there little secret and they never told anyone, though they did talk about it after it had happened, but they resolved that it was nothing.

It was back in their third year; Lily had been up with Murtlap essence in a bowl, waiting for Remus after another dangerous full moon night. They were all alone in the dark common room and talked about who was going with who. They had both confessed that they had never kissed anyone...

"Maybe we should do it." Lily had said, blushing.

Remus, looking very lined and supporting a bleeding cut on his forehead, looked flushed even though his face was pale. "W – What?"

"Um, you know, kiss each other. I mean, it won't mean anything." Lily said blushing harder than ever.

And they had done it. It was only for a second, no second base or anything. They had pressed their lips together, and now Lily didn't even consider it a real kiss...not after that passionate one she shared over the summer with Severus...

The look on Remus's face made Lily laugh loudly. "Oh come on! You are still embarrassed about that?"

Remus smiled slightly. "It wasn't even a kiss."

"I know, but I think you should tell Riana." Lily added in a serious tone.

"About what we did that night?" Remus asked confusedly.

"No, silly!" Lily exclaimed. "About your feelings, you idiot."

Remus looked uncomfortably into the fire, his face full of thought, considering the idea over and over in his head. "I – I'll think about it."

Lily sighed. Remus agreeing to even thinking about it was enough. Because of his condition of being werewolf, Remus was filled with low self-esteem. Lily knew if he was a bit more outgoing and talked to other girls than Lily, he would be more desirable. He was so nice and sweet and caring, even Lily would have fallen for him, but she has always seen him as a best friend. "Okay, it's up to you." She said no more.

"Anyway, what about you?" Remus asked suddenly, his face now smirking.

Lily looked confusedly at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You and James seem to be getting along –"

"That's only because we are working on the project together." Lily said rapidly.

"Yes, I am sure." Remus said, unconvinced.

Lily gave been a glare and then yawned unexpectedly. She was really tired now. "I am off to bed." Lily said as she stood up from the sofa and gathered her essay and notes.

"Yeah, me too." Remus said, getting up and stretching. "I see you tomorrow, Lils. And don't for get _to not tell anyone_." He added in a dangerous voice. He paused by the stairs and looked at Lily intently as she nodded her head in earnest.

"Don't worry, Moony." She added, winking and smiling as she followed him up the stairs and towards her dormitory for another night of dreamless sleep...unless a certain someone with dark untidy hair slipped into them...

***

James's mood was still down and very moody during the next few days, despite the prank they pulled on Glamiss, even though Glamiss had ran away from the castle and right into the Forbidden Forest. The timid Professor was somewhere lost in the Forbidden Forest, when Dumbledore had found him. Glamiss had returned to the school the next night, looking white with twigs and leaves in his ruffled dark hair. But this didn't seem to cheer James up, only made him laugh for a second...his mind was still on the pitch.

The next day, everyone was talking about poor Professor Glamiss, many though were laughing at his weakness. Lily took points of those heartless idiots and was now looking to find a way to turn James, Sirius and Peter in; she knew it was them that had placed dungbombs in his office. Sirius and Peter were boasting out loudly of what they had done, except when the teacher were around, but James only nodded and smiled when they did this, not taking part in the conversation as he would have usually done. Even Alice was looking slightly annoyed at James's limited enthusiasm and when he didn't want to make out as publicly as they usually did.

In Potions class, Lily noticed James looking even more miserable as he pored over his steaming cauldron. She felt something emerge inside her, filled with pity. She was actually feeling sorry about him! But he did look very miserable. James's straight face was a big let down to his handsome features; it was his bright and amusing smile that somehow completed him.

Thinking of this as she looked at James, Lily was about to throw something slimy into the cauldron when Slughorn, who had been passing by grabbed her hand. "Miss Evans!" he cried, making her jump and look up at his concerned face. "You add toad liver _after_ the spleen!" he looked outraged.

"I – I am sorry, Professor. Lost train of what I was doing." Lily said as she placed the liver back down and grabbed the spleen.

"Mind your work now." Slughorn added as he walked away. He paused at Felicity's cauldron, who was also at the same table as Lily, made a face and hurried away to the next table.

Riana snorted as he left. Though Lily, Felicity and Riana were sharing a table, neither was talking nor acknowledging each other's presence. They had become strangers.

Felicity made a face at her and gave Riana the middle finger as she returned to her work, sweating as she looked into the muddy solution they were making, which was supposed to be clear blue by now.

James looked miserably at his solution; it was very yellow and not at all clear blue. He looked at Sirius's solution and saw that it was dark purple. He was looked defeated at it, swearing under his breath. Remus's solution, on the other hand, was the clear blue asked in _Advanced Potion – Making_.

Sirius sat down in his chair and just stared at the cauldron. "Who the hell invented _potions_ anyway?" he asked in a rude tone. He looked at James, who shrugged.

"God, this class is boring." Sirius went on.

"Yeah," Peter added, whose own solution was emitting sparks. He too looked defeated.

"Don't go anything harsh." Remus said in a warning voice.

"Oh, come on, Moony." Sirius said suddenly brightly. "We never do anything _harsh!_" Suddenly, his grey eyes became wide with interest as he looked past Remus's shoulder. "Well, well. We aren't the only ones who are having trouble."

James followed Sirius's gaze and saw Snape, hunched over his cauldron, looking into it carefully. It was steaming purple smoke.

"Sirius – " Remus started, looking up from his cauldron.

"Relax, Moons." Sirius said as he took his wand out, leering brightly and looking intently at Snape.

James gave a small laugh and looked away from his cauldron. Sirius looked at him and winked. He looked even happier as he pointed his wand at Snape. "Watch this."

Snape's solution was now finally the clear blue needed; he had just made a little mistake with the Ashwinder powder, but fixed it before it got too worse. He looked triumphantly around and placed his eyes on Lily, whose solution was now in the final stage as it had blue steam rising from the cauldron.

Sirius noticed that Snape was looking away, his nosy eyes staring at other student's failing potions. Sirius wordlessly, as he had become a natural at non – verbal incarnations, swished and flicked his wand at Snape's spleen of goat they were using and levitated it into his cauldron, without Snape noticing one bit of what had just happened.

James and Peter sniggered as Sirius levitated the other ingredients into the cauldron, with Snape still looking around at the other students, smiling in a superior way. When he turned back to his own cauldron, he saw that it was now suddenly a dark murky colour. He looked into his book, wondering if he had missed something, when a large blob of the solution suddenly shot out of the cauldron and right on to his face.

Many students laughed. Lily had looked up from her solution and saw everyone looking at Snape, his face splattered with murky brown stuff that looked much like feces.

"Shouldn't have been nosy, Snape." Sirius said under his breath, but loud enough for James, Remus and Peter to hear. "Should have kept to your own work."

Lily looked curiously at him, even when the laugher had died out and Slughorn hnd strode over to him to see what was wrong. It was not like Snape to get something wrong in Potions class. After Lily, Snape was the next brilliant potioneer. She watched as Snape and Slughorn talked in confused voices with their back to Snape's solution, when she saw a floating eye of newt place itself in the cauldron.

As if instinct, Lily turned directly towards Sirius and saw him pointing his wand at Snape's ingredients, his face filled with mischeif. Furious, Lily took out her own wand and repelled the charm as Sirius was levitating the toe of frog next.

Sirius looked confusedly when the frog's toe suddenly stopped levitating and just dropped on the desk. He whispered, "_Windgardium Leviosa!_" The toe floated for a second, but before Sirius could steer it, it fell down again, as if something was repelling the charm.

"What the - ?"

"What's this, Black? Did you go in this or something?" Lily had appeared beside them, sneering.

James felt something inside him leap as Lily leaned over him; the sweet smell of her hair filled his nostrils, making him suddenly feel really warm.

"We can't all be brilliant like you, Evans." Sirius said grumpily.

Lily continued to sneer, James tried hard not to look at her because of he did, he won't be able to take his eyes off of her. "Yeah, you're right. You can't stand if someone is better than you, can you? I saw you bewitching Snape's ingredients." She added darkly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "It was you! You stopped me from bewitching the rest!"

Lily smiled widely. "Keep your eyes on your own work from now on, Black." With those words, she gave him a last glare and left. James looked up to see her vivid head walk away, her long hair bouncing as it went.

Peter sniggered when James started drooling. Sirius punched James hard on his shoulder.

"Honest, Prongs." Sirius was saying as James turned back to his potion. "She's really not worth all that attention."

"Says you," James said quietly.

For the rest of potions class, everyone tried to make their potion as best as they could, but the solution was the hardest they had been assigned yet and only Lily and Severus were able to succeed.

"Brilliant!" Slughorn cried with happiness as he peered over Lily's work. "Absolute genius! Oh, and Mr Snape!" he rushed over excitedly towards Snape cauldron, who was beaming happily and proudly. "After that accidental addition of the spleen, you managed to fix it _and_ get the potion done on time!" he looked as if he was going to die of happiness.

Lily saw Sirius roll his eyes as Slughorn continued gushing over Snape's potion. Feeling the urge to hex him badly, Lily turned back to Slughorn, who was now in front of the class talking.

"Now, the solution we just did was the most complex you are going to do this year and are expected to do with a flick of a stir next year." He was saying. "I am satisfied with the results, but there is room for improvement in all of you. Now, on to our big project! I think we will start brewing the potions after Christmas time, seeing as I have been challenging you a lot in class already."

The students cried happily together at this grateful news.

"Yes, yes. But I must remind you to gather your research by now and have a working idea for the presentation...after we make the potions it will be time for presenting!" he said excitedly as the class groaned.

The bell rang and Lily quickly packed all her ingredients and book, ignoring Felicity and Riana. Felicity had left the quickest without a word and only Riana was there. She also had packed her things, but was looking guardedly at Lily.

"What?" Lily snapped as she placed her bag on her shoulder.

Riana looked as if she wanted to say something; her solemn expression looked as if she wanted to apologize for being such an idiot. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away and walked out of the classroom, not looking back. Lily stared after her, appalled at her odd behaviour. They haven't spoken in four days now.

Lily followed Riana out of the classroom, making her solitude way towards the Great Hall, passing chatting and happy friends and feeling very resentful towards them, thinking that she, Felicity and Riana were once like that too. All friendships end badly...

In the Great Hall, Lily found Remus sitting beside James, eating his lunch. Remus looked around and saw Lily standing by the Great Hall doors and motioned her over, smiling brightly. Lily smiled back and headed towards him, passing Felicity who was having lunch with Sirius, ignoring her completely.

"Hey Remus." Lily said as she sat down and reached over for the plate of sandwiches.

"Hey Lily." Remus said as he gathered too reached out for a sandwich. "Busy morning, wasn't it?"

Lily nodded and sighed. "Yes, it was. So much homework already! That reminds me – Potter – "

James stiffened when Lily called him. He had used all of his might to not look at Lily when she had sat down beside Remus, not even when the sweet smell of her floated over to him. He had been distant with Lily ever since the match; the match had shaken his confidence and James didn't feel secure enough to tease Lily lately. This was why he has been putting off being alone with her for their Potions project.

" – we need to decide on when to finish up our research." Lily said, looking curiously at James. Lately he had been avoiding her, which was not like James at all. He would love to be alone with Lily, for all she knew.

"Um, I am a bit busy tonight." James mumbled, still not looking up at Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrows and shared a confused look with Remus, who shrugged. "Really? How about tomorrow night?"

"Um, I'll let you know." James garbled, staring intently at his plate of salad.

But before Lily could tell him off for not taking interest in the project, Alice appeared, her features looking excited as usual as she approached James. "Jamie!" she cried as she grabbed James's arm and pulled him up from his seat.

"Al," James said. Lily could hear the limited enthusiasm in his voice. But never the less, James gathered his book bag and pulled it over his shoulder. Lily couldn't help but think that James didn't want to go.

"I'll see you later, Remus." James said as he walked away, with Alice pulling him out the Great Hall.

"What's up with him?" Lily asked, watching his dark jet black head leave. "He seems a bit out of it lately."

"It's the defeat of the Quidditch match." Remus said, looking a bit sad. "It shook his confidence."

"Really?" Lily asked, surprised. Did the great James Potter have something as a _shaken confidence?_

"Yup." Remus said. "All he does now is practice Quidditch with Diana and Calvin and make out with Alice. It's a bit sad, really."

"Yeah it is." Lily said mindlessly, feeling a bit sorry for James now. :Oh well, I'll just corner him after lunch and make him plan our next meeting."

They finished their lunch talking of all the homework they had now, and how the teachers are being rather merciless. After lunch, when the warning bell rang, Lily was due in Ancient Runes. It was perfect for her plan as James was also in that class.

Lily and Remus walked up the marble staircase and towards the second floor where the classroom was located. Only a handful of students were hanging around the classroom, waiting for the final bell to ring. James was standing a bit apart for the group in a corner, staring at his feet. Lily and Remus joined him. Remus and James carried on a feeble conversation in which Lily didn't say anything and James only replied one word answers. Lily realized for the first time how torn James actually was about the stupid defeat, it was just a phase after all. James was actually depressed.

James wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. His mind was on Lily, yet again. But this time, he felt a bit mad at her. Why does she always appear on him like that? Like right now? His mind had still been on Alice's smooth body and he had been feeling slightly relaxed, but Lily had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making him jump inside. He _really hated_ how she had the ability to do that.

The final bell rang and everyone headed into the class. Lily took her chance and grabbed James's arm as he was following Remus.

"What?" he asked rather irritated. Lily was taken aback at his suddenly aggressive mood.

"Um, I just wanted to know when we should get together to work, you know, for Potions. We really should get the research done soon." Lily said slowly.

James shrugged. He didn't look at Lily. "I don't care. I already told you, I am busy."

Lily was feeling a bit angry now. Was it her fault that they had lost at Quidditch? Why was she paying the price? "Well," she said through her gritted teeth. "Then, I guess I will do it by myself."

"Yeah, you do that." James replied in the same type of tone. He didn't say anything and walked into the classroom, leaving Lily in the empty corridor, confused.

***

It was a rainy night as Lily sat down in the crowed common room, yet again, doing homework. She was sick of it! All this homework! Lily was also jealous that Remus had managed to finish it all before her and was now sitting beside James and Alice, James looking much more cheerful as Alice ruffled his hair. It seemed as if he was also done his homework.

Glaring at the way Alice touched James's untidy hair, Lily returned to yet another essay on rune translations. She was about to dip her quill into the ink pot, when Riana suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the fire light in which Lily had been working.

"Hi," Riana said, her voice trembling.

"What?" Lily snapped, just like she had that day after Potion.

"Um, I – I was wondering if we could talk." Riana said as her voice shook.

"Make it quick." Lily replied.

But before Riana could sit down or utter another word, Felicity had come sprinting towards them, looking slightly demented with anger. Lily looked appalled at her features.

"So! _So!_" Felicity said, her attractive features looking very unattractive at the moment. She glared at Riana.

"What?" Riana snapped at her.

"You're so _low!_" Felicity cried, her voice shaking with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked tiredly. What could they possibly be talking about? Obviously, it was Sirius again.

"She!" Felicity pointed her finger at Riana, looking at Lily, glaring intensely. "She is sucking up to you! So then you could both conspire against me!"

"What?!" Lily raised her eyebrows. "_Conspire?_ Against _you?_" Lily turned to look at Riana, but saw a guilty look on her face which she was trying to hide.

Lily sighed tiredly. "You know what? I thought I had enough before. But now you guys are over the limit one can take!" with those harsh words, Lily gathered her books and ink pot and walked away fast.

Muttering swear words as she climbed the dark stairs to the dormitory, she didn't stop muttering about how she hated Felicity and Riana until Lily bumped into someone. Her ink pot smashed and her papers went flying everywhere.

"Shit!" Lily cried as she gathered them. The person she had bumped into was helping her.

"Having a bad day, Evans?" said the teasing voice that Lily recognized right away. Suddenly, everything inside her seemed to freeze.

Lily slowly got up and faced James, who was smiling brightly. The stairway was dark, but Lily could see the moon light shine through the window of the tower in which they were standing and off his round glasses. She didn't know what to say, her mouth had suddenly gone dry, every angry emotion had disappeared replaced with this floating feeling.

James smirked when Lily didn't answer. She just looked blankly at James, as if not believing it was him.

James was feeling happier than he has in days as the Quidditch practice he had just had had gone very well. He felt his evening have gone even better as he stood in the dark with Lily, smiling brightly. Everything inside him was jumping and dancing. His confidence was back. Feeling excited and daring, James thrust the papers into Lily's hand and leaned over as if he was going to kiss her, but made his way to her ear.

"Dazzling, aren't I?" James whispered in his sexiest voice. "You are getting there, you know. Soon you will be chasing after me." He leaned back to see Lily glaring at him.

"You're full of it." Lily mumbled and pushed past him, leaving him smiling brightly.

Once in her dormitory, Lily sat down on the edge of her bed and stared into space, going over the scene she had just been in. What had happened there? Why had she frozen like that? She hated the way he suddenly jumped out at her, as if he was some god that she was in love with...

But Lily's not in love with him...is she?

* * *

A/N: My updates are going to be a bit slow now...hopefully a chapter a week if I am lucky! But I hope you are all patient and won't give up on my story! Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I thought it was okay... but what is your opinion? Any advice for improvements? Plase review if you liked it or didn't like it! Thanks! :D


End file.
